Fallon: A Story of the Legacy
by Brie Jameson
Summary: "Once a Reaper, always a Reaper," her father had told her. Drusilla Fallon had accepted this simple motto from a young age. She was no stranger as to how the Sons made their money. Dru walked that narrow line too. Nevertheless, Dru comes to a crossroads when she realizes that maybe SAMCRO isn't as faithful as she once thought. -JAX/OC- Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted material. I have simply borrowed the characters from SOA to make a story of my own. The only thing I have done was add a character of my own, which is my property. All other storylines that I follow and the characters and settings belong to Kurt Sutter and other producers, and of course the television network of FX. **

**Synopsis: Some people just can't escape their destinies. "Once a Reaper, always a Reaper," her father had told her. Drusilla Fallon had accepted this simple motto from a young age. The Sons of Anarchy was her family. She was no stranger as to what they did, or how they made their money. Truth be told, she was an outlaw herself. She walked the narrow line between good and bad. **

**But for Dru, this line was drawn in service to her family, to SAMCRO. After all, her father had been one of the Original Redwood 9. It was a legacy that Dru planned on following, and would make sure that it was never forgotten. **

**Her loyalty to the MC knows no bounds. Nevertheless, Dru comes to a crossroads when she realizes that maybe SAMCRO isn't as faithful as she once thought. She will have to hurdle her way over the obstacles to once again find the dedication that only her father had, and find the people within the club that she can trust most. Hopefully, the man who was destined to be her lover can help along the way. Dru could only hope that she wasn't sleeping with the enemy. **

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

Prologue

Connor Fallon looked through the glass of the maternity ward. He never thought he'd have children. Over the years he had been too preoccupied building the MC that he was so proud of. He wore the cut proudly over his back. It was like a blanket that kept him warm and comforted. Connor had his brotherhood; men who were willing to always be by his side. A family.

But then again, nothing could beat the fact that his old lady had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Connor didn't think it was possible for him to love someone so much. Oh sure, he loved Edie. His old lady was an amazing woman. He loved his brothers of SAMCRO. But this…this extraordinary love overwhelmed him. Not to the point where it was smothering him. Connor could only describe it as solace. Even in a room full of people he could feel alone. However, at this moment and for years to come, that loneliness would stay away indefinitely.

Connor had someone in his life now that was completely dependable on him, that would look to him for answers. Answers, Connor was certain, that he would never have.

He and his old lady had discussed baby names ever since they had learned of the pregnancy. But in all honesty, he and Edie had truly believed that they would have a boy. What motorcycle outlaw, one of the Original Redwood 9, would have a girl to carry on his legacy? Connor could only assume that the universe had a sense of humor. Then again, maybe the universe was right in giving him a girl. They could learn such great things from each other.

Edie had picked out Charlotte for a girl. Connor shook his head. His baby girl was too strong for that name. He had picked up one of those Baby Name books in a convenience mart. He had wanted his child to have a name that meant something.

He knew the stories from his father who had emigrated over here from Ireland. The family name of Fallon meant "from a ruling family". Connor smirked. It was the perfect name for someone who was the Vice President of the Sons of Anarchy. Which is why he had easily picked out the name of Drusilla for his perfect daughter. For Drusilla was mighty and strong.

Drusilla ended up hating her name later on in her life. She cringed when she got in trouble and her mother would scream it. The full name was just so unnecessary. She preferred the simple "Dru". All the guys had affectionately called her Dru anyways. She was one of the few girls around the clubhouse. Dru could be a boy's name too. This way no one thought it was weird. But it was okay. She thought it was the coolest thing.

Everyone here made sure that she was taken care of. John Teller especially paid extra attention to her, along with his wife, Gemma. John and her dad had been friends since they were kids, grew up in the same neighborhood in Charming. From then on they had been inseparable. They had both discovered a love of motorcycles early on. John and Connor had saved their money and each bought their very own motorcycle. Once they had found the freedom of an open road, and found Clay Morrow to have the same love as them, they had then come up with the idea of their very own motorcycle club. For John it stood for something far more personal than anyone could have thought. For Clay it stood for power and control. And for Connor, well, the only thing it stood for was a good time. It simply gave him the chance to ride on the motorcycle he loved so much, and gave him the time to build friendships.

Dru had noticed early on in life that everyone flocked to her father. He was like a magnet. He had such an enchanting personality that people insisted on being around him. He was so full of life.

This is why Dru found it hard to swallow when her father passed away at an early age.

No one had been closer to Connor than John Teller, Clay Morrow, and Piney Winston. They had all taken part in building what is SAMCRO. But Dru knew that John had been her father's favorite person in the whole world. And John had great love and respect for Connor Fallon.

Edie took off after the funeral, even leaving her ten year old daughter behind. She cited something along the lines of, "I just can't take it anymore. SAMCRO has destroyed my family because of the things that they have done, and will not stop doing." Dru hadn't understood at the tender age of ten what that had meant. That knowledge would come later.

But in the meantime, John and Gemma Teller had taken Dru in. After all, apparently she was an orphan now. She didn't even really care if Edie Fallon ever showed her face in Charming ever again. After all, her and her father had always been closer. Edie had just been there, kind of just standing around filling the void of mother, but not really being one. Connor Fallon had been everything to Dru.

Thinking back to the words that Edie Fallon had spoken so long ago, Dru knew that someday she would know exactly what they meant. Somehow Dru had always had a gut feeling that something more had happened to her father. Only thing was she had no proof. And she didn't really know where to start looking. And in all honesty, she did not, under any circumstances, want to start rocking the boat. If she asked and started digging, Dru knew it would come back to bite her in the ass.

So the only thing that Dru Fallon could do was be patient. The right time would come upon her soon.

Because of the friendship between John Teller and Connor Fallon, it was only reasonable to assume that their children would be best friends too. If you assumed this you would be correct. But only if you assumed that only Dru and Thomas were friends.

Those two were inseparable. They had done everything together. And the "family flaw" never held Thomas back in doing anything. Or at least Dru made him believe often enough that he was Superman and could do the impossible. Even though Dru was a year older than him it never mattered to Thomas that she was. He never believed that she had the cooties. He only knew Dru as his best friend, and that she didn't treat him like glass the same as everyone else did. Thomas appreciated that more than anything.

His older brother on the other hand treated Dru with indifference. But God forbid if someone picked on Dru at school, at the playground, anywhere. Jax Teller was always there to beat their asses. Jax was Dru's protector, her bodyguard. Thomas was her best friend, her confidante. And somehow, until Dru was eleven years old, she had never spoken a word to Jax Teller. Until that fateful day of Thomas' passing.

Suddenly, Jax and Dru were thick as thieves. They were solely devoted to one another. They were all each other had.

As Gemma stood from afar watching Jax, the only son she had left, and Dru, the adopted daughter she had always wanted, she knew something that only a mother would know. That only an old lady would know. There was a time for everything. And later, destiny would entwine; leaving a spider web of chaos and heartbreak, but also of passion and bliss. Only love would see the Sons out of the devastation that would soon visit them. Gemma could only hope that they come out unscathed. Especially the ones who mattered to her most.


	2. Chapter One

**Thank you for the reviews! :) And thanks to the ones who started following my story and listed it as a favorite. Here's another chapter for you all. **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter One**

Being the daughter of an original member came with certain amenities. Of course it came with a negative side too. Drusilla Fallon had been the target of jokes all of her life. Granted, the jokes mostly came from SAMCRO members. Especially from her Uncle Bobby and Uncle Chibs. She could never escape their dry humor. Then again, Dru had also dealt with the people of Charming. Being the one of the few girls in the SAMCRO corporation…well, it just didn't give her the best reputation.

Although Dru had never really cared about her reputation. She didn't really care what anyone thought of her. That must be her father coming out in her. While Edie Fallon tried to encourage her husband to watch his step because it could lead to bad things, Connor had encouraged his daughter to never pay attention to the bad stuff being said. He told her to have her own opinion, and to always listen to both sides of the story. Another great lesson from the great Fallon was to never judge anyone. "I am different," he said once. "And since I am different, people look at me in another light, and it's not always the best one, Dru. But I know what I think about myself. The only opinions that matter is yours and the people that matter the most to you. Block everything else out."

And for almost thirty years she had done just that. Of course, there had been some hiccups along the way. Dru had been in her fair share of fights trying to protect her honor. In the end though, she finally figured out that it didn't matter what the greater population of Charming thought about her and her outlaw family.

Nevertheless, it probably didn't help that she lived in a man's world. Worked in it too.

Dru smirked as she worked one of the bolts off of the transmission above her. Yep, she definitely had a man's job here. And Dru was damn good at it too. One of the best in the Teller-Morrow garage. She brought great business to TM. It wasn't every day that a man could have his vehicle serviced by a very hot female.

"Fallon!"

Dru sighed her frustrations. She almost had the damn transmission unbolted. She had to drop the son of a bitch today if she planned on having it rebuilt by tomorrow. She had promised the customer a quick fix since they had to travel in two days.

Dru rolled out from beneath the Chevy Malibu and looked up to see the one and only Clay Morrow, head boss of Teller-Morrow Garage and the President of SOA. But to her he was simply Uncle Clay, who if she pouted long enough would let her get away with anything. "Yes, Uncle Clay?"

"Gemma needs to speak with you," he told her. "And you might not want to wait on doing it." Then he walked away.

Dru blew the hair that had escaped from her ponytail away from her face in frustration. "Shit," she whispered. This was so totally not something she needed right now. The last two times Gemma requested to speak to her like that was when she broke the news that Jax had ran off to Reno to marry that crank whore, Wendy Case, and then almost a year later it was to tell her that the bitch was pregnant. Unfortunately it was Jax's kid.

Dru had been pissed off at the Prince of the MC since then. Her and Jax used to be best friends. They had been inseparable, bonded through common history. Dru had been bonded to him a different way. She had loved Jax Teller since she was fifteen years old. Of course around that time she'd had an obstacle to get past. Well, actually two. She had been too young for eighteen year old Jax, and he had been in love with Tara Knowles. 'More like obsessed,' Dru thought to herself.

When Tara had taken off to Chicago for college Dru had breathed a sigh of relief and had happily taken Jax out drinking to get his mind off things. Truth be known Dru thought if she got him drunk then maybe she could loosen him up enough to see her for who she really was; that she would be the perfect old lady for him. But instead, Dru had ended up calling Opie to come get his drunk ass because she couldn't carry him out of the bar alone.

Jax had simply treated her as a kid sister. She was twenty-seven years old and hot as fuck. She had no problems getting other men's attention. Hell, some days she had to fight them off. Dru wished she could want other men, but regrettably, she only desired the one and only Jax Teller. Damn her bad luck.

Dru had sat on the sidelines for so long she hadn't realized that her life was passing her by. She was done panting after him. She was the Princess for God's sake! She could have better. Around the time she had come to this conclusion Jax had met a croweater by the name of Wendy Case. 'And that, ladies and gentleman,' Dru thought, 'was the end of that.' Here she thought she was done having this brutal crush on Jax, but as soon as he got married she was right back where she started—with a trampled heart.

Dru made her way into Gemma's office and found the Queen of SAMCRO sitting at her desk looking over some invoices. "You needed to see me?" she said.

Gemma looked up. Dru couldn't get over how well the woman had aged. After all the hell she had been through in her life, Gemma Teller-Morrow still looked good. And she was a wonderful woman.

Gemma cleared her throat. "Yes, I did. I have some news that you might be interested in hearing."

Dru sighed and lazily fell back into the chair facing the older woman. "Listen, Gem, if this has anything to do with Jax I don't want to hear it."

"It does have to do with Jax, but trust me when I tell you, Dru…you do want to hear this."

Dru shook her head and ran a hand through her wavy red locks. "Then give it to me straight, Gemma. At this point, I can handle anything."

Gemma chuckled. "Oh, Dru, I have a feeling you have a long road ahead of you before you honestly believe that." She set the invoices aside and leaned forward to clasp her hands together on her desk. "As you know, Jax has been married for almost two years—"

"Aunt Gemma, I told you—"

"I don't care what you told me, Drusilla!" Gemma cut in quickly. "Shut up and hear me out!"

She sat there quietly and let Gemma have the floor. When the Queen called her by her full name she knew it was time to listen up and obey.

"Jax filed for divorce a little over three months ago. It was finalized today."

Dru didn't think she heard her correctly. She shook her head and blinked her eyes in rapid succession to clear the cobwebs. In case there were any. "Wait. What?" Dru sat up straight in the chair to make sure her entire focus was on this woman. "Repeat that one more time."

"You heard me the first time, Dru. Jax is divorced now starting today."

The only reaction that Dru could make was dropping her jaw as if in shock and then she started to laugh with complete abandonment.

Gemma was utterly dumbfounded as to why Dru could be hysterically laughing like she was. This was the news she figured that Dru had been waiting on. Gemma knew that it was certainly the news she'd been waiting to hear for over a year. She never had liked that crank skank.

Gemma had always planned on her son and Dru getting together. It would be a SAMCRO match made in Heaven. Dru would make Jax a great old lady. She had grown up in the life. She understood the rules. She knew all the secrets. 'If only my son would realize it,' Gemma thought.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Drusilla?" she demanded to know.

Dru struggled to stop laughing. In the end, she was gasping for air. She couldn't believe the precarious situation she was in. And she didn't even know what she wanted to do with this information. One thing though, Dru figured she owed Gemma an explanation as to what was going on in her mind. Although to tell herself the truth, she didn't even know. Maybe she was finally going crazy.

"I'm sorry, Gemma," Dru apologized as she wiped away the little bit of tears that had leaked out while she laughed her ass off. "I have no idea what just came over me. I guess I'm either in shock or I'm having a really difficult time believing it."

Gemma narrowed her eyes on her. "And why are you having trouble believing it? Have I ever lied to you ever, Drusilla?"

"Okay, first of all, you can lay off the whole 'Drusilla' bit. I know you're just being cross with me because I'm being kind of disrespectful to you right now and acting a little immature. But I'm allowed right now because of all the hell your son has put me through in my twenty-seven years of life."

Gemma sighed. "Touche."

"And second of all, it's not you that I don't quite believe. Jax left her before, and then went back to her and knocked the bitch up. Sorry if I'm having a hard time with this. I've known Jax all my life, Gemma. He's pussy whipped. No matter if it's a croweater or a sweet butt or obviously his own wife. He'll fuck anything with two legs, a huge rack, a nice ass, and a vagina. Shit. We all know he should've left her after finding out about her…addictions…but he stuck around. The man can have any slut he wants and he chose her. She must give one hell of a blowjob," Dru said.

Well, Gemma could only assume that it was a good thing she knew how Dru felt about her son. She just listed one of his major faults. At least she didn't have rose colored glasses on when it came to the man. But hell, Dru didn't have to say anything about Jax's sex life. Even though Gemma knew what went on, it was entirely different when someone blew it up in your face.

"Rule one, Dru, and I've said this before over the years: no talking about Jax's sexual escapades. A mother does not need to know what her son does. Rule two: you can believe me when I say that this is true. He's left her for good this time. He'd had enough of the crank. He found syringes everywhere in his house."

"I told him, Gemma. I told him to kick her out months ago when I found one in the clubhouse bathroom, along with the goddamn tube. But guess what? Instead of Jax listening to his best fucking friend in the whole wide world, besides for Opie, he basically told me to fuck off and that I didn't know what I was talking about. Like I said, Gemma, the bitch has to give good head or has a pussy that literally sucks on a dick like a damn vacuum."

"Okay, let's stop talking about the goddamn whore. We all knew what she was doing and we all know what she's capable of. My son has blinders sometimes. We know that."

"And then he went and knocked her up, Gemma!" She was finally so frustrated that she stood up and began pacing the small office area. But not before punching one of the file cabinets. Her knuckles were bleeding, however she couldn't feel a thing.

"I've been in love with him for so long! And he doesn't even see that! He doesn't see me!" Dru exclaimed. "I was supposed to the wife, the old lady. I'm supposed to be the one giving him children. Yet, he gave that right to her. And one thing that crank whore doesn't understand is being an old lady. She doesn't have a clue what this MC is about. And she's still shooting up even while pregnant with the baby. If I could kick her ass right now I would. But I would never take the chance with Jax's child."

"He knows, Dru."

Dru ran her hand through her hair. It was her nervous habit. When she was under stress she found herself pulling the sometimes uncontrollable curls and waves away from her face. "Knows what, Gemma?" She was done with this conversation.

"He knows about her drug use during the pregnancy. Which is what brought on the divorce," Gemma told her.

"Holy shit," Dru whispered, then found herself sitting back down. "Wait a minute. You said he filed three months ago and today it was finalized. How come nobody told me until today?" she asked.

Gemma was wondering when the intelligent young woman would catch onto that. "I didn't wanna tell you in case he put a stop to it. After all, like you said, last time he left her then went back. It could've happened again. Although I would hate to think that my son was that stupid." She exhaled noisily. "He came home from a run three months ago. He had let me in on the fact that him and Wendy were having problems again, but nothing too big. At that time, Jax didn't think she was involved with drugs again. Until he found them beneath a panel of wood in one of the kitchen drawers."

"Jesus Christ," Dru mumbled.

"He realized how stupid he'd been to try to make it work. He came to the conclusion that all along since they first found out about the pregnancy that she'd been using."

"Jax should've paid more attention," Dru snapped.

"In his defense, he was doing a lot of runs then. He stayed gone most of the time."

"And look where it's going to land his unborn child," she sneered.

"I know that, Dru. Which is why Jax could really use his best friend right now. He misses you. I know that because he told me. Now you need to be the bigger person and start a conversation with him. Maybe it'll get the ball rolling," Gemma told her.

Dru smirked and couldn't help but chuckle. "Stop it with your matchmaking attempts there, Queen Bee. I'm not falling in line anymore. Every person in my life has told me about fairy tales; how the Prince and the Princess end up together. That it was destiny." She paused to let that sink into Gemma's skull. "Well, fuck destiny! I'm done playing its game. I might be Princess of SAMCRO, but I certainly don't have to take the Prince's shit. I'm done. There's just too much pain and drama that comes with being in Jax Teller's life, even as a best friend. I couldn't take it if I was his old lady. Even though that's a fucking pipe dream."

"Goddamn it, Dru—"

"I'm done, Aunt Gemma!" she yelled. "I'm not holding his hand through this one."

Dru then got up and walked out of the office, slamming the door behind her. She returned to the Chevy Malibu and rolled herself back under it. This was the world that she knew. For a little bit she could pretend like SAMCRO didn't exist, that Jax didn't exist, and focus on this damn car. She was done playing the rules by a long shot.


	3. Chapter Two

**Thank you, once again, for the reviews on my story. I would love to get more though. It drives my writing brain lol. You all can be my muse :) If you all have any questions, let me know. **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Two**

Dru could not believe the audacity of Gemma. The Queen knew the hell that her son had put her through all these years. Most of the time it was Gemma that she had confided in when Jax gave her problems, or if her feelings just became too much to handle. Last time that had happened was when Jax broke the news that he was going to be a dad. He had pulled her aside into his dorm room at the clubhouse. It was in there that they had sat down on his bed and Jax delivered the stunning blow to her heart. Dru immediately found her way to the Teller-Morrow house where Gemma had been waiting on her. She had known that Jax was going to tell her that Wendy was pregnant. And in true mama bear fashion that Gemma wore so proudly, she comforted the young woman when Dru completely broke.

Dru thought that would the last time she would cry over Jax Teller. And it had been. She had made a promise to herself to be done with him. Sure, they could still be friends, just not as close as they once were. Deep down it had hurt Dru to do that. But she knew it was better this way. After all, she was only protecting her heart. This is why Dru was having a hard time with the fact that Gemma had delicately told her that she once again had a shot with her son. What Gemma didn't realize is that she was done trying.

Of course Gemma wasn't the only one she had to deal with. Opie Winston was a thorn in her side too.

Opie was her big brother. Emphasis on the big. 'More like huge,' Dru snickered at the thought. Opie was the one who stood up for her. Protected her. He was her high school prom date after Jax ran off the original one. Dru rolled her eyes at the memory. Jacob Newton had asked her. Dru remembered him being a cute guy. Other than that nothing else had really stood out about him. Dru had wanted Jax to take her. Instead, a twenty year old Jax had taken Tara to the prom. Dru had hated having classes with that bitch. Thank God they hadn't sat next to each other at graduation. There would've been bloodshed.

Dru recalled how hard Opie had worked to keep her mind off the fact that Jax hadn't been her date. She smiled thinking about her other oldest friend. He really was a gentle giant. Opie had always known that she was in love with Jax. And of course Gemma had known too. Who was she kidding? Gemma knew everything. If she didn't she would eventually find it. The woman could sniff out mysteries like a goddamn bloodhound. Although there have been secrets she's kept from the infamous Gemma Teller-Morrow. Like the secret of how she earned some of her income. The Queen didn't know about her weekend trips to Oakland, and that was the way Dru wanted to keep it. The only person who knew was Opie. And then there were secrets that neither Gemma nor Opie knew.

Dru had plenty of skeletons in her closet.

Dru pulled herself away from her thoughts as she drove down the suburbs in Charming. She knew that Opie was waiting on her. Gemma had upset her, so her instinct was to talk to Opie to set her head straight. Gemma knew her routine. The older woman had probably called Opie as soon as she had left her office. She hadn't even finished that transmission. 'Damn Gemma,' Dru thought. That would've put another $100 in her pocket if it was done tomorrow. She ought to take it out of Gemma's ass for ruining her day.

Dru drove up onto Opie's street and found the kids playing out in the front yard. Her godchildren to be exact. When Kenny and Ellie had been born, Opie and Donna had named her and Jax their godparents.

She pulled up into Opie's driveway and climbed out of her Mazda RX-8 to find the kids running at her. "Aunt Dru!" they both exclaimed.

Dru laughed and caught them in a hug. "Hey guys! How are you?" They began talking at the same time and Dru had a difficult time keeping up. She should be used to this.

"Kenny! Ellie! Get the hell off of her!" Opie shouted from the steps of his home.

"But Dad…" Kenny began.

"No buts, son. Let her get to the door. She might not even be here to see you," Opie teased.

"Hey! Jolly Green Giant! I'm always here to see them. Stop lying to them!" Dru yelled back.

"Shut up, Red!"

Dru pulled away from the kids and took off at a dead sprint to jump on the very tall Opie Winston. He always did hate it when she called him the Jolly Green Giant. In retaliation he called her 'Red' because of her hair. Nevertheless, it was also out of love. He'd been calling her that since they were kids.

Dru jumped into Opie's arms and wrapped her legs around his middle. "Oh, Opie, I've missed you."

Opie laughed as he gently set her back down on the ground. "You just saw me yesterday, Dru."

"Doesn't matter, Ope. I always miss you," Dru smiled.

Opie ushered her into the house. They made their way into the kitchen where Dru took a seat at the kitchen table. Opie fixed them some coffee and took the place setting across from her.

"So, I'm assuming Gemma called you," Dru said.

Opie nodded his head. "Yep. She called as soon as you walked out of her office apparently."

"Figures," she rolled her eyes.

"You slammed her door." Opie shrugged. "She knew you were upset."

"So the yelling didn't give her a clue?"

Opie smirked. "You yell a lot, Dru. Not just when you're upset."

"Ha-ha, very funny, Opie Taylor."

"Shut up. This isn't the goddamn Andy Griffith Show," Opie groaned.

"Sure as hell's not. SAMCRO wouldn't be running guns and our lives would be a lot less complicated."

"And you wouldn't be street racing," Opie muttered.

Dru gave him a bored look. "That the best you can do?"

"I was just putting my fantasy out there for this fake TV show. And I'm pretty sure street racing bikes are nonexistent in the Andy Griffith Show."

"So are motorcycle clubs that distribute illegal firearms," Dru deadpanned. "Oh, by the way, now that we're on that subject…have you told Donna that you're riding with the Sons again?"

Opie glared at her. Dru knew she'd gone too far at that point. She sighed. She didn't mean to piss him off, but Jesus Christ! Why couldn't anyone just leave her the hell alone? And Dru was too proud at that moment to apologize.

"I'm gonna do you a favor, Dru. I know you're hurting right now—"

"I'm not hurting—" Dru cut in.

"Drusilla!" Opie sharply interrupted her.

She shut her mouth. Opie never called her by her full name unless he was getting angry. Dru had gone toe to toe with him when he'd been pissed. She could handle him. She just didn't have the energy to do it right now.

"I'm listening, Ope," she acquiesced.

"I know you're hurting, Dru. You have been for years whenever it comes to Jax, and I get that. I don't understand why the man doesn't see you. You're beautiful and you've always been loyal to him. You take care of him. Sometimes even better than Gemma," Opie chuckled. "And yeah, you're a girl, but you know club business better than most of the men. You're an honorary member of SAMCRO, always have been. You'd make the perfect old lady," he explained.

Dru shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I'm done trying, Opie. I'm twenty-seven years old and been alone all this time. It's about time that I get over Jax Teller because it's never going to happen. I've done everything short of seducing him to make him see," Dru told him.

"And why haven't you tried that route? Jax does think with his dick most of the time."

"Yeah, I know," Dru rolled her eyes. "He goes through an economy size box of condoms in just a few days."

"He's not worse than Tig," Opie remarked.

She scoffed. "Yeah, I guess I need to give Jax a little bit of credit. Tig is a walking STD." Opie laughed along with her until she turned serious once again. Dru ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "I haven't seduced him because it'd be fake. We all know that Jax will fuck any croweater, and I don't want to be that girl."

"I wouldn't want you to stoop that low anyways. You're not a goddamn croweater, Red. You're better than that. I was only kidding about the whole seduction bit. I just don't want you to regret it by moving on. You're an amazing girl, Dru. You deserve to get everything you want," Opie told her.

"There will always be a part of me that wants him. I will always love that man. But I can't keep hurting myself, Ope, and that's exactly what I've been doing for twelve years," her voice breaking on the last sentence as tears came to her eyes. "And I know that Gemma has these dreams of Jax and I being together, but she's got to stop, Ope. It's done. Jax put the final nail in that coffin when he went back to Wendy and knocked her up. He knew about the shit she was on and still went back for fucking seconds! Who knows if the baby will make it after all the crank that bitch has shot up in her veins!"

"You can't be thinking like that, Dru."

"And why the hell not?!" Dru snapped. She stood up from the kitchen chair in complete anger. The chair toppled over from the force. "All I'm doing is telling the truth, Opie! I don't see how every one of you sugar coats it. There are no sprinkling words on this to make it better."

"The baby is a Teller. He'll be alright," he reassured her.

"I'll never know because I won't be around," she said.

Opie barely heard her, but as soon as it comprehended in his mind, his heart stuttered in fear.

"What are you talking about, Dru?"

She hadn't planned on telling him just yet. She had been thinking of a solution to make this easier on her for the last few months. It was only on the way over here that she finally came up with one.

"I'm leaving Charming, Opie."


	4. Chapter Three

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! My readers really do motivate me to write more. SOA is one of my favorite shows and I want to do it justice. Thank you for all the support. **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Three**

The only thing that Opie could feel at that moment was fear and helplessness. He was angry, but he refused to say anything. If anyone deserved a free pass it was this woman who was sitting across from him.

Dru had to put up with a lot when it came to the club and its members. And it wasn't just Jax that caused her undue stress. It was everyone, Opie realized. She did the invoices at the garage and the clubhouse. She helped bartend with the croweaters on Friday and Saturday nights, and then cleaned up the next day. She helped Gemma organize charities and cook the Sunday dinners. She had also kept Gemma from going to jail a couple of times by controlling the old bat when she got pissed. Dru put up with teasing remarks from Tig and Juice. The word teasing was really understated. They really sexually harassed her. But Dru took it all in as good fun. She handled them with an iron fist and gave as good as she got.

Dru also knew a lot about the business side of the club; how they earned. She knew the secrets and the history of the club. Being the offspring of an Original Redwood 9 put you in a very scandalous position. Granted, Dru could have left the organization at any time, but she continued to say this was her family. She was not going to abandon them like her mother had done her. The woman was loyal to a fault. Hell, Dru had visited a few jail cells to protect the club.

So, how could he be mad at her? She was finally putting herself first. Opie couldn't argue with that logic. The girl was not selfish in the least. Dru had been selfless for far too long, especially when it came to their other oldest friend. Jax had hurt her too much over the years by never choosing her. Even a blind man could see the sparks and the chemistry between the two. They had a history forged in allegiance, blood, and adoration. When the two of them were together it was like nothing else existed in the world. That was the sort of devotion that Dru had offered Jax. Opie could not understand why his friend could not see it, and would not want something that strong and lasting. Dru would give him everything, had given him everything. And Jax had never noticed.

That reasoning still didn't mend his heart. The knowledge that one of his best friends was leaving made him sorrowful. Dru was a part of him, just like he was a part of her. They had been the Three Musketeers growing up, or really the Three Little Reapers. Along with Jax, he and Dru had gone through some major shit. Of course it hadn't been all bad. They had also been on some wicked adventures. They had done everything together. Dru was the little sister he never had. He loved her with all of his soul.

"I'm not going to question you about anything, Dru. I'm not angry. If you feel like you have to leave to get the peace that you most deserve, then go. You have my blessing," Opie told her.

Dru smiled. "Thank you, Ope. But it wouldn't have mattered if you had gotten angry. I don't need your blessing. It's nice to have, but I didn't need it. This is what I need to do."

Opie swallowed harshly as he fought off the tears. "Where you going to go?" he asked.

"You don't have to worry about that," she said.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Opie figured she wouldn't, but it hurt to know that he was right.

Dru frowned. "I don't want to put you in the position of choosing sides or keeping secrets from your brothers."

"But you're my sister, Red. I am loyal to you too."

A single tear ran down her cheek. "I know that, Ope. I know that. But I'm still not going to be the cause of you having to lie to them."

"Do you plan on not keeping in touch with me?"

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed. "How dare you ask me that? I plan on keeping in touch. I'm not just going to drop off the face of the earth. You will be the only one, Opie. You might not know where I am, but you will always know that I'm okay." Dru leaned across and put her hand atop of his. She lightly squeezed it to get her point across. "I will never leave you. I might not be here in Charming, but I'll always be around."

Opie nodded his head. He understood. He didn't have to like it, but he wasn't going to fight her about it. Apparently she'd had this planned for at least a little while, or at least thinking about it. He just didn't want to face the reality of never seeing her again. Dru was the one person who could get through to him whenever it counted. Where would his life take him without her there to back him up? Opie could only guess he would find out.

He squeezed her hand back. "I love you, Dru. You take care of yourself, okay? Call me if you need anything and I'll do everything in my power to help you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, of course, Opie. Thank you." She sobbed a little as her emotions were getting the better of her. "And I love you too, big brother."

* * *

Dru secretly packed everything she needed into boxes and loaded up her car. She wasn't taking everything. She planned on starting fresh. She was only taking the necessities, and the things she valued most. She had already arranged transportation for her bike. The guys had shown up at 3 o'clock this morning to take it. It was better that way. No one in Charming would have noticed, especially no members of SAMCRO.

She'd already said her goodbyes to Opie a few days ago. She only had one more goodbye to give, but in all actuality, they would never know she was leaving until it was too late.

Dru walked into the clubhouse to find Tig and Juice sitting at the bar nursing a bottle of whiskey. They didn't even turn to acknowledge her. They must be really drunk. She glanced at her watch. It wasn't even noon yet. There was something seriously wrong with these men. She walked past those two stooges to find Bobby sitting at one of the tables looking over the books.

"Hey, Bobby," she greeted him.

"Well, hello, Dru," Bobby said. He pulled his glasses away from his face to look up at the beautiful woman in front of him. Bobby sat back to admire the view. He had watched Dru grow up from the time that she was a toddler. It was amazing to see the kind of adult she had grown into. Even more amazing was the green eyes she carried. Those were Connor's eyes. Bobby cleared his throat. "What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Jax was. I've been trying to find him," Dru told him.

"Sure do. He's still asleep back in his dorm," he answered.

"Thank you, Bobby."

She started to walk away before Bobby caught her by her arm. "Is everything alright, darlin'?"

It took everything in her to keep a straight face. Dru plastered a fake smile on her face. "Of course, Bobby. I just need to tell Jax something." She turned to continue on her way, but stopped short once again. "There's not a—"

"Jax is alone, Red," Bobby cut in.

Dru breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"No problem," Bobby grunted and went back to the books.

Dru walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Jax's dorm room. She didn't even bother knocking and simply walked in. She found Jax lying face down on his bed. A sheet was covering his lower parts. His back was in full view. The Sons of Anarchy logo was proudly tattooed on his back. She had the reaper tattooed on her too. Only hers was hidden. Since she technically wasn't a member, then she couldn't wear the reaper proudly. 'All because I wasn't born with a dick,' Dru thought. However, since she was the progeny of one of the Originals then she was allowed to wear it as a sign of being SAMCRO's property.

'If only I could have the crow too,' Dru reflected sadly. She had held that dream close to her heart for as long as she could remember.

She did not want to do this. She didn't have the courage to do it. She didn't want to look into those exquisite blue eyes of his and have to lie to him. Dru took the coward's way out.

She quietly walked up to his bed and merely looked at his flawless form. He was one of the most beautiful people she'd ever known. Not only on the outside, but on the inside too. Jax might have hurt her feelings over the years, but he didn't really know that he did. The only thing he was guilty of was not reciprocating her feelings. That wasn't his fault. He just didn't feel the same way as she did.

"All my life I could only hope that you would one day feel the same way," Dru whispered as she leaned over and lightly ran her fingers through his blond locks. "But it's okay. I'm going to fix it." She bent over and gently laid a kiss on his head. "I love you."

Dru rose back up and went to walk out. She stopped in the doorway. "Even though I know it will hurt…I hope I will see you again one day."

And then, she was gone.


	5. Chapter Four

**I've noticed that a lot of you are becoming anxious about the story. I try to leave the end of a chapter at a cliffhanger. I know it tortures you all, but I have the added guarantee that you are more than likely going to come back to read the next chapter lol. Please continue with the reviews! I love to read them! They feed my writing soul. **

**Thanks so much!**

**I also apologize in advance for this chapter being kind of short. This was more of a fill-in chapter so that it builds up the climax of the next one. **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Four**

_Three Years Later_

Charming has never been a peaceful place. It would never be so as long as the Sons of Anarchy held a place there. Once upon a time, Dru had felt truly connected to this town. It was her home. It had been her daddy's home. She had grown up here and made such good friends. Made friendships that lasted. This is what brought her back here today.

Dru could hardly believe it. She had friends in high places. One of these friends had contacted her and told her the news.

Opie Winston was dead.

And it wasn't just a regular death. It was a murder. A cruel and painful death. It had been a gruesome way to go; a hard way to go. Opie had been the last person to deserve such a passing.

Dru rode past the 'Welcome to Charming' sign. She only wished she was seeing the opposite one. She never planned on coming back, or at least not coming back this soon. And the reason for her coming back…it was so farfetched. Dru didn't want to believe that it was true. She had hoped that her contact had been wrong. However, the more she looked into the incident, the more proof she had gotten of Opie's death.

Dru struggled not to cry. She had cried for two days.

She had kept close contact with some pretty powerful people. As soon as there had been a warrant out for Jax, Tig, and Chibs arrest she had received a phone call. Of course, Opie wasn't supposed to be arrested. He had started a fight with one of the arresting officers so he'd be sent in too. 'To protect them,' Dru thought. 'He always did have a knack for protecting people.'

At that moment she had made it her life's mission to find out why Opie had to die. She had reports coming in from everywhere, including one August Marks.

Dru had her hand in the cookie jar for the past three years. She had never really left Charming. She had even helped the Sons out whenever she could. Like the time whenever Abel was kidnapped. She had put herself on the line with the IRA to get Abel back. In the end, she had almost been beat to death, but it had been worth it. Abel had been reunited with his father. That's all that mattered. And Father Ashby had paid with his life.

Which, by the way, when all this information was coming in from Belfast, she hadn't seen one thing coming. And that was John having a daughter by another woman. That had totally blown Dru's mind. She kind of kept in contact with Trinity.

Damon Pope was a dead motherfucker if Dru had her way. His associates were dead too. She would have her revenge. And it wouldn't be any quick death either. They would all suffer at her hands, no matter if she did it herself or if it happened through her grapevine of connections. She could take care of the problem through her own associates. But Dru knew she would better enjoy it if she did it. 'If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself,' Dru thought.

But today, Dru was mourning. Her grief had nearly swallowed her whole the past few days. She wasn't going to come back for the funeral, but she had enough respect for Opie to attend. He would want her there. In true Opie fashion, he would probably want her to make up with Jax too. Well, there was no need for that. He had Tara to comfort him.

This reminded Dru of some of the conversations that her and Opie had over the last three years. Opie still hadn't been a huge fan of Tara. He had only put up with her to appease Jax. He had chosen her, so Opie had gone along with it. It hadn't made him happy one bit. Those chats had tickled her. Dru smiled as she reminisced.

Dru parked a block away from the clubhouse. She didn't want to be caught just yet. It was still important to her to stay hidden. It would be the element of surprise that would bring all of this full circle.

She came up on the clubhouse. The gate was closed. All the members were inside for the funeral. Well, that was okay. She had another way in.

* * *

Dru stayed far enough way that when she stepped foot in the clubhouse no one noticed her. She had a scarf wrapped around her head to hide her red hair. That characteristic of hers would have given her away in a heartbeat. She had on all black clothing—a black leather jacket, black denim pants, and black boots. Dru really was trying to stay out of sight for the time being.

The SAMCRO members had circled the casket that held Opie's body. They still kept their distance though. Dru wanted so bad to approach the casket and see her old friend one last time.

Last time she had seen his face was whenever he got "lost" after Donna died. She had contacted him after hearing of her death. She had told him to meet up with her in Phoenix, Arizona. It was there where Dru had hugged her friend for the last time. That had been a little more than two years ago.

Tears came to her eyes. She tried her damndest to hold them back.

She started to pay attention to the things around her, mainly the people. At the center of it all was Jax. Dru could see he was struggling with his anguish. She also knew that in true Jax Teller fashion he more than likely blamed himself for Opie's death.

Jax stepped up to the casket and placed a single photo inside of Opie's jacket. Dru gasped in surprise. It was a picture of the three of them. They had been on their bikes. Opie and Jax had been around twelve years old in the picture. She had been nine. The photo had been taken a little bit before her dad had passed away.

It was then when six members stepped up and took their places next to the casket. They put the top over him finally covering his lifeless body, and then picked him up to carry him outside to the hearse. Dru stayed behind and hid behind the door that led into the church.

It was there she waited for the opportunity to pounce once they came back in. Until they did, she would struggle with her pain alone and in silence.


	6. Chapter Five

**I know I left you all on a hell of a cliff hanger, but it was all in good fun. I knew you guys would come back to read the conclusion of Dru returning. Thanks so much for the reviews. I would love more, so I really know what you think about my story. **

**Once again, I own nothing but Drusilla Fallon, who is a character of my own creation. **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Five**

Dru watched as all the members of SAMCRO filed back into the clubhouse. Most of them were struggling to keep their emotions in check. They were grown men, and badass bikers. They weren't supposed to cry. But in this instance, Dru thought it was okay if they did. Opie had been such a huge influence in the club. He had made an impact on every single one of these men. Dru didn't see how they couldn't cry. Opie deserved their tears.

She found Jax in the crowd. He had his arm around Tara. Dru felt her heart break again, just a little bit more. She had known about Tara Knowles returning to Charming, this time as a doctor. She had saved Abel's life, and then worked her way back into Jax's life. Not for a second did Dru believe that she hadn't used that stalker as the perfect excuse to come back. Tara was now his wife and she had given him another son. Thomas. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered her dreams of naming her own child that if it'd been a boy. Tara had taken that away from her.

Dru stepped out from behind the door and at last made her presence known. She unwrapped the scarf from her head and her hair became a waterfall of red halfway down her back. It was already quiet in the clubhouse. If at all possible, Dru thought it got even more silent.

She stared at all the faces she had grown up with, and then some of them were new. The ones who were new were confused as to why this sprite of a woman could cause such a reaction. And the old members… Well, some of them looked happy, confused, stunned even. Some was a mixture of the three. Jax was the exception. He just looked pissed.

"By God, Dru! I didn't think we'd ever see you again, lassie," Chibs said. He was the first one to react to her return. He quickly grabbed her up into a hug. Dru had missed his beloved accent.

Bobby was soon to follow. "Oh, Red. Where have you been?" he asked.

"I haven't been far, Uncle Bobby," Dru whispered when he hugged her.

They didn't need to know the truth. She'd actually been across the country. Dru had made herself a home in the picturesque city of Savannah, Georgia. Back before she left when she had made plans of moving away she had done loads of research on the historic city. It ended up being the perfect place for her. And not just because it was beautiful, but because she had been able to hide in plain sight. No one suspected a California girl to be in Dixie. Hell, no one suspected a Son to be in Dixie.

"Church! Now!" Jax growled. "And that includes you, Fallon," he pointed at her.

"Goddamn it, Jax. I'm not a kid anymore. You can't just order me into Church," Dru told him. "Besides, I'm not allowed, remember? I'm not a Son."

"I'm making an exception just this once, Dru," he told her. "And don't sass me right now."

Dru smirked. Well, if he was going to be angry, then so was she. She hadn't made plans of unleashing her wrath just yet, but if Jax wanted to go a round, who was she to deny him the opportunity?

"Is your lovely wife going to join us in the festivities?" she sarcastically remarked.

"This isn't a goddamn reunion, Dru! And I told you not to sass me!" Jax shouted.

"No, of course not. If it was a reunion, Opie would be here," Dru muttered. She meant for Jax to hear it since she was trailing behind him. Luckily for her, he had.

"What did you say to me?" Jax asked turning back around to face her.

"You heard me." She stuck her chin out in contempt.

They hadn't made it back to the meeting room where the legendary reaper table sat. Apparently they were going to do this in front of non-club members and prospects too. Dru wasn't one to air out dirty laundry, but she figured, 'Just this one time…I'm going to break the SAMCRO code. I'm sorry, Daddy.'

"Opie would still be alive if it wasn't for you," Dru dared to say.

"And how the hell would you know that, Dru? Huh?! You've been gone for three years!" Jax yelled.

"You think that I haven't kept my ears close to the ground? I might've left, Jax, but I was never completely gone. I had contacts that let me know everything."

"And who the fuck was your contact? You shouldn't have known shit about club business, little girl. You walked out," Clay told her.

"I said contacts, Clay. As in plural, more than one." She would never give up Opie as one. His memory would stay forever honorable. "And don't talk to me about club business, Clay. After all, it was you and Tig who branded Opie a traitor, and got Donna killed in the process," Dru calmly said.

Everyone was stone cold silent. She had certainly shocked them with the information she was packing around. Dru didn't get that information from Opie either. No, she had stumbled across that jewel while working a job for the Irish. Oh, she was a walking fountain of data due to the Irish.

"Just like I know about Abel getting kidnapped. And Father Ashby wasn't the one to help you _complete_ the deal. Just like I know about Trinity. I will have to say that bit of info knocked me for a loop." Dru looked at the Queen. "I never thought Uncle John would ever cheat on you, Gemma. But in all reality, it had been you cheating. With Uncle Clay."

"Oh my God," Gemma muttered. "How did you—"

"Know all that?" Dru intercepted. "Because I know some powerful people, Gemma. I made it my business to know everything." She brought her attention back to Jax. "I knew the second they had a warrant out for your arrest. You, Tig, and Chibs. Of course, Opie being the hero that he is, he got himself arrested too. To protect the three of you on the inside." Dru stopped before her emotions got the better of her. "I had it all worked out. I had set it up to have you all let go. The thing was," she paused. "I was a day too late. Pope got to you first."

"Dru," Tig began, "you don't know—"

"I know everything!" she cut in sharply. "You have no idea of the life that I lead now to know every little fact, but even though I couldn't be here, I had to be a part of it somehow. And this was the only way. I know everything about this club. I know about all of the deals you have struck in the past three years. I know that when it comes to SAMCRO its blood for blood, right?"

Dru walked around and admired the way that everything about the clubhouse hadn't changed since she'd left. They would soon know just what she was capable of. Three years ago, she toed the line between legal and illegal in the way that she lived her life and made her money. However, now she was in so deep she never saw the light anymore. She lived in the black, and sometimes in the gray if she was lucky. It had been one of the consequences of her leaving.

"Blood for blood," she muttered. "That's all you guys care about. I know my dad would be ashamed of how much this club has changed, of what it has become." She pointed at Jax. "You should know. Your father wrote it all down. Not only in the rough draft of the book he left behind, but also in those letters that he wrote to Maureen."

For a moment Jax looked ashamed. But like any good fighter when backed into a corner, he came out fighting. "You left, Dru! You left all this behind. None of this is any of your business anymore. You made it that way. You gave none of us a warning as to what you were planning."

"I gave one of you a warning. And in return, he gave me his blessing," Dru told him.

It took a moment for that to sink into everyone's brain. A look of comprehension came across almost immediately after.

"Opie—" Bobby whispered.

"Opie." Dru made sure they understood by repeating his name. "Opie knew. Of course, Opie knew. He knew every facet of my life. He knew all my secrets. And I, in return, knew his. He was my big brother. He made sure that he protected me." Finally the tears came. And her voice broke along with them. "And I tried to protect him, and I failed."

Dru got up into Jax's face. She could only hope that he felt her rage and her hatred for him. "And where I failed you should have been there."

"I tried, Dru," he said trying to reason with her.

"You didn't try!" she screamed. "You didn't fucking try! I'm angry with myself because I wasn't quick enough to get you all out of there. I'm angry with Tig because he couldn't leave well enough alone. Tig can't control his goddamn temper and his violent tendencies long enough for there to be peace. It all started with him. It should've ended with him. But yet again, blood for blood. First, it was Pope's daughter. Then it was Tig's daughter. Neither of you were satisfied with that. Pope wanted more, and in the end, Opie paid with his life. It was all to settle some debt! His life was a fucking debt!"

She couldn't stop. Her fury was too much now. And Jax was at the center of it all. "It should've been your life that was taken! You're the goddamn President. You should've taken the lead. But you're just like your step-daddy—a coward and fucking waste of space."

Then Jax did the one thing that Dru never seen coming. Never in a million years would she have ever thought he would slap her across the face. She was stunned. Dru held her cheek as the skin kept burning like the pits of hell.

"Jackie, what the hell?!" Chibs exclaimed. He laid his hand on Dru's back and asked to see her face. She simply waved him off and mumbled that she was okay.

Jax and Dru stared one another down. Years of friendship had come to this. It had come to a speeding halt. The years melted away. After Thomas died, when they were children, they had been the very best of friends. Nothing had separated them. Once the teenage years began it had become a little harder to keep up that bond, but both Jax and Dru had fought for it. They had continued on into adulthood with their close friendship intact. Sure, Dru was in love with Jax. But she had come to the conclusion a long time ago that if the only way she could have Jax was through a friendship, then she was going to take it. In the end, it hadn't mattered. Her love had been too grand, and his blindness had been the final straw.

And now this. The stinging slap was meant to put her down, and he had done just that. This was irreversible.

"You keep on hiding, Jax. Keep on being the fucking selfish son of a bitch that you've always been. One day very soon your past is going to catch up with you, and I won't be there this time to stop it. It's going to come at you full throttle. And I hope it kills you." She paused. "You've done a lot of things to me over the years, Jax. But this time you dug your own grave. You have never laid a hand on me. I never thought you would. You really have changed for the worst."

Then Dru did something that flabbergasted the members. She had followed the SAMCRO rules all of her life. You never laid a hand on the President. But Dru dared to do it. She drew her fist back and punched him as hard as she could in the nose. She felt the satisfying crunch beneath her knuckles.

Jax was lying in the floor nursing his nose. Blood was pouring freely from it. And there was Tara trying to comfort him and stop the blood flow. Tara turned her head towards Dru and snapped, "What the hell's wrong with you? You didn't use to be this cruel."

"Things change, sweetheart. You'll see." And then she winked at Tara which just pissed off the other woman even more.

Dru gracefully stepped over Jax's legs and slinked her way to the exit. She stopped at the door before opening it. She had one last thing to say to him.

"May God have mercy on Abel and Thomas. I hope they never know the chaos and the destruction…and the pain…that this club causes."

And then Dru Fallon abandoned them once again.

It would almost be another year before they saw her return.


	7. Chapter Six

**Your reviews are freaking awesome! Thank you so much for letting me know how much you love my story. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know :) Please continue giving me those great reviews. **

**Once again, I own nothing in this story except for Dru. **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Six**

"How the fuck did she know all that?!" Tig exclaimed.

He was pacing in church like a caged animal. He was still experiencing the effects of being called out like that. It wasn't because he felt bad for what he did. Okay, yeah, he might feel a smidge of guilt to this day. But he had never cared what other people thought about him. However, when it was Drusilla Fallon glaring at you with such disgust, you paid attention. Dru had made him feel like pure shit.

"What is she, a fucking witch?!" he continued. "It's like she's been sitting somewhere looking into her little crystal ball and shit."

"Dude, that was just freaky," Juice commented.

Jax was taking in their statements. He needed to know what his brothers thought. He was just as stumped as they were. He was still stunned by the show that Dru had put on. How had she known all of their secrets? Sure, she had been privy to most of the business when she had a place within the Sons. But she'd been gone for three years. Abandoned them. Abandoned him.

He could still remember the fear that he felt that day when he found out she had left Charming. He would never forget the fear. He hadn't seen her in over a week. That was unheard of in the world of Jax and Dru. They had been best friends for so long. They never went more than a few days without talking to each other, or at least a text. He had texted her, but she never replied back. It had been odd, and Jax became worrisome. The Sons had many enemies. Anything could have happened to her.

Jax found himself breaking land speed records to get to her house as soon as possible. Whenever he got there he found the door locked. He'd been forced to use the spare key Dru had given him after she bought the house.

The moment he walked in he knew something was off. The house had felt empty. In the past, the house welcomed you in. The furniture was there, but all of her personal belongings were gone. The house was no longer a home.

Jax tried calling her cell phone, but it had been disconnected. He had then returned to the clubhouse to tell the other members about his findings. Juice had gone through tons of networks trying to find her. They had waited for ransom notes in case the Mayans had taken her, or even the One-Niners. But all had stayed silent.

Drusilla Fallon had literally dropped off the face of the Earth.

She had done a hell of a job covering her tracks too, but she had always been smart. The girl could figure anything out. And being a part of an outlaw motorcycle club probably helped too.

All along Opie had known. That was what angered Jax the most. Opie had been a witness to one of the worst times in his life. Dru had disappeared and Jax had gone a little insane at the fact. She had abandoned him when he had needed her most.

She had been one of the few to understand him. She supported him in everything he did, and never judged him for anything. She knew about the awful things he did, and never once allowed him to believe that he was a bad person.

Jax couldn't imagine that Opie had known all along what had happened to her and had kept it a secret. He'd seen Jax worry himself to death over Dru's disappearance. Why couldn't he have just spoken up and told them that Dru had opted to leave? In theory, Jax would've allowed her to leave. She never deserved this life anyways, even if she had grown up in it. But he knew deep down that he would've fought her to stay. No, that wasn't right. He would have forced her to stay. Because in his mind, Dru belonged to him and only him.

Jax had never really shared her with anyone. He had shared her with Thomas, but not without reservations. He hadn't been her friend at first because he didn't know how to be. She was a girl and he was a boy. How could they be friends? Thomas had quickly figured out the configurations of it. Thomas was her original friend. His brother thought the sun rose and set on Dru. He had worshipped her, and in turn, Dru had worshipped Thomas. Jax had taken the slow way and gradually became her friend.

When Thomas died, Jax knew it had left a hole in Dru's heart. Dru had adamantly told him that no one would be able to fill that spot, that it was reserved for Tommy. But with Thomas' passing, he and Dru developed their friendship. Jax had become her friend to comfort her. Dru, Jax figured, had done it out of necessity. After all, no one wanted to be alone.

Although, in SAMCRO, no one was ever really alone.

Jax struggled to swallow the truth. Opie had kept her from him. But in the grand scheme of things, even though she was gone she had still looked out for their well-being.

The only questions that was holding him up were, where had she been the past three years? And how had she gotten the information she so eloquently stated in front of everyone?

Jax had a feeling that Dru had already left Charming once again. He only wondered if she would ever return again.

"Dru's always been a sneaky one," Bobby commented.

"Seems to me that the bitch has gotten sneakier," Tig said.

"Hey!" Jax snapped. "Don't call her that!"

Tig held his hands up in surrender. "I meant no disrespect towards Red, but you have to admit, Jax, that what she did was a bitch move. I mean, she aired out club business to everyone in that goddamn room. Red's never done that. She broke MC rules, and once upon a time, she followed them better than anyone."

"You know, Dru might've been really young when Connor died, but he taught her a lot about the life. She always handled herself well when it came to living the way we do," Bobby told them.

"And we can't forget the times she sat in a jail cell for us," Jax muttered.

"She still abandoned you all," Tara said form the doorway.

Jax sighed from the head of the table. This was so not what he needed right now. He could feel a headache coming on. Tara had never liked Dru. She'd always felt threatened by the relationship he'd had with the red head. Jealousy was a good motivator in making someone's life a living hell, and Tara had tried to make Dru suffer. But Dru being the amazing person she is, overlooked it to keep the peace. Or Jax stepped in to protect his best friend. Opie had done it more than a few times too. Opie had never liked Tara either. He had made that crystal clear to Jax over the years.

"Tara, this is church. You can't be in here right now," Jax told her.

"You're talking about Dru Fallon. It's not as if I'm eavesdropping on secret club business," Tara scoffed.

That was another thing. Dru had never once complained about the life. She had accepted it without question, took everything in stride. If she had been a man, she would have made one hell of an asset to SAMCRO. Nevertheless, even as a girl she had found a place amongst the Sons. Tara, on the other hand, hated this life, and never let Jax forget it.

"It's still club business," Jax explained.

"I don't understand why you're worried about it," Tara began. "She's been gone the past three years. I mean, obviously she didn't care—"

"She cared a lot more than you'll ever know, lassie," Chibs cut in, "or even understand for that matter."

"You're right, Chibs. I didn't grow up a delinquent like she did," Tara sarcastically remarked.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble there, sweetheart, but we're all delinquents here. Hell, you're married to one. He's also the father of your children," Tig threw in. "And just to let you know, Dru doesn't hold a candle against your old man in the badass department."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that anymore," Chibs snapped off with a smirk.

"It's doesn't matter," Tara said while glaring at Tig. "Dru's been gone. Nothing has changed."

"Except for all the info she's carrying around," Juice stated, "which I'm still trying to figure out how she got."

"You think Ope told her?" Tig asked them.

"Nah, man. You can obviously tell she knows shit that even Opie didn't," Juice told him.

Bobby sat up straighter in his chair as a thought occurred to him. "You heard her comment, right?"

"We all heard what she had to say, Bobby," Tig rolled his eyes in boredom.

"No. It was very specific, like she was trying to clue us in. It was the comment about the life she leads now to have the access to that information," he said.

"Yeah. So?" Tig shrugged.

"You think she's into something dark?" Juice asked.

"Has to be," Bobby confirmed. "Cause let's face it. That was some hefty information to have. Who knows what the kid's doing to get it."

"Dru has been protecting us," Jax spoke up suddenly. Everyone turned their attention onto him. "We've been in some tough situations the last few years, boys. We all know that. I've kind of always wondered how we got out of them. I mean, sure, Clay was smart and I try to be. But come on, we're not that good," Jax remarked. "Someone was playing us like a bunch of goddamn puppets. It had to have been Dru. Abel was found quickly enough, and from what she said she had something to do with that." He could barely wrap his head around it. "She left, but all along she's been our guardian angel. How did we not know?" Jax shook his head in frustration.

"But, Jax, I think she's paying some substantial prices to have that position," Bobby told him.

Jax knew that. And what broke his heart the most was that he no longer had a place in Dru's life to know any of her secrets. He could only hope that would change one day, and that by paying that price that Bobby was talking about, Jax also hoped she didn't end up dead.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Readers: I don't think you all realize just how amazing you all are. Thank you so much for the reviews. **

**I think you all are going to be really surprised about what Dru has been up to the last four years. You will find out more about her history, and what she's doing to get by in present time. All the members of SAMCRO have been stumped as to how Dru knows every step they take. You will know sooner or later just how she does. **

**Thank you again for all the amazing comments you all leave. **

**By the way, this is kind of a short chapter. It's more of a filler chapter to lead into the next part of the story.**

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Seven**

_10 months later_

It seemed that everything had finally gone to shit in Charming. But in defense of SAMCRO falling apart, Damon Pope was dead and Clay had been decisively removed from the Sons of Anarchy. She had been sipping on a margarita in Miami, Florida when she had received the news of Clay coming clean with the club about his betrayals. In the end, Jax had beat Clay half to death in punishment for his father's murder.

At last, Jax had finally lifted the blinders and seen Clay for who he really was. What he didn't know about Clay's past, and what the former President hadn't come clean about, was the fact that he had murdered Dru's father as well.

Clay had killed two great men. Men who would never have lead SAMCRO into such illegal dealings. To keep his position, Clay had made sure that John Teller and Connor Fallon never fucked with anything anymore. With those two out of the way, Clay was able to do whatever the hell he wanted to, and had taken complete advantage of the power.

She had sent a gift basket, anonymously of course, to Happy for blacking out Clay's SAMCRO tattoos.

And even though Dru would have preferred for Clay to be dead, she had an atrocious glee about her at the fact that he was serving time in prison for the murder of Damon Pope. The bastard had been framed thanks to Juice Ortiz. Dru knew Juicy was good for something else besides just hacking and surveillance.

For once, Jax had taken the lead in doing something that needed to be done. Before Dru had taken the initiative, Jax already had a plan in place to get revenge on Pope. Finally, Opie's death had been avenged. But it still hadn't brought him back and it hadn't given Dru any peace.

However, everything had been taken care of.

Nevertheless, it never stayed silent in Charming for long. SAMCRO always had some deal going south or someone was going after them.

Someone was definitely going after them now. Dru had caught word of the school shooting. By instinct, she knew the gun had come from one of the runs the Sons had gone on for the IRA. Two hours later she had gotten the police report on the gun. It had been a KG-9, fully automatic, and of course there had no marks on it making it completely illegal. Dru also knew, by growing up in the club, that by having a gun with no marks on it made it one of SAMCRO's guns. That was how they moved them without being caught. Without numbers, they couldn't be tracked.

There were a lot of things that the Sons had taught her. It was more lessons on how to survive the illegal way, but Dru had always kept them close to heart. Especially since she lived deep in the criminal world.

Dru had immersed herself so profoundly in wicked ways that she had no way of crawling out of it. She was stuck in the scandalous realm that she had lived in for three years. Most of the time, Dru couldn't even see the light to her soul. It had been blackened with all the responsibilities she held and all of the illicit activities she had participated in. She lived a very rough life now to keep her eye on her Sons.

Even though she was still mad at what went down whenever Opie died, she still wanted to protect them to a certain extent. Dru remembered her words to Jax at Opie's funeral before she left again. He had hit her, the first and last time he had ever hit her. She recalled the rage that had set her blood on fire at the reality of her best friend and the love of her life hitting her. Jax had done it to put her down after she called him a coward and a waste of space like Clay. Maybe he hadn't deserved the full extent of those words, but she certainly hadn't deserved the physical blow that Jax had dealt her.

After he hit her, Dru had reacted in true Fallon fashion—with vehemence. She had told him that his past would catch back up to him soon, and that she wouldn't be there to protect him the next time. Well, the past had definitely caught up to the Sons. After all the gun running they had done, they were finally paying for their sins. They were the cause of children dying in that school shooting. However, even though she had said that and meant every word at the time, she couldn't leave them hanging like that. She had protected them all this time. She couldn't completely abandon them just yet.

Dru could say this. She was glad that Jax had taken the initiative to get the Sons out of gun running. He wanted to do more legal ventures. She was so proud of the man that Jax had finally become. He was moving the club into the direction that his father and her father would have.

But it was all a trial, and Jax was still struggling with trying to make the club legit. There were going to be some hiccups along the way, which the school shooting was more than a hiccup. It was a full blown cluster fuck.

The D.A.'s office was going after them hardcore. They wanted the MC behind bars and out of Charming. Dru couldn't erase the school shooting like she had made some other things disappear, but she could certainly help out in making it stay as small as possible. As of right now, no one had evidence of the Sons being connected to the gun. Sure, they probably had their theories or even the full knowledge in their heads because of who the Sons were. But they didn't have concrete evidence proving their theories, which is how it was going to stay if Dru had her way.

And as far as the shit storm that Otto had put himself in, Dru couldn't help out with that. But she was curious as to why this retired U.S. Marshal was so interested in him. It had been a shock to her whenever she found out the nurse that Otto had killed was Toric's sister. This definitely didn't help matters at all. Otto was fucked. And literally was being fucked if the reports coming in were true. Toric apparently had some power too. And he was trying to use that power to make Clay flip on the club too.

It seemed as if Dru was going to have to make a trip back to California to settle some things again. And this time, she had a feeling she was staying for longer than a couple of hours. Damn fucking SAMCRO.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Thank you for all of the reviews! **

**I think you guys are going to be really surprised by this chapter ;)**

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Eight**

Dru's airplane had landed in Oakland about two hours ago. She wanted to get the ball rolling as soon as possible, so she immediately found herself at the prison in Stockton after she rented a car. She needed to talk to Clay as soon as possible. If there was one thing that Dru was good at, it was telling if someone was lying to her. She wanted to know if Clay had flipped on the club, or even planned on doing it to get himself out of this mess. Who cares if the bastard didn't really kill Pope? That piece of shit gang leader was dead as he should be, and the biggest traitor of them all was behind bars. Dru called that killing two birds with one stone. They had both needed to be taken out of the game, and the Sons had made sure that happened.

Now the school shooting had taken place. The D.A. could use that as leverage to make whoever talk. Dru had already heard of the deal that the D.A. had taken to Clay. If he gave up SAMCRO, then his sentencing would be lessened. Dru wanted to know where he stood on his loyalty card when it came to the Sons. Clay had been a part of the MC for a long time, felt loyal to it. Her biggest concern was that they had voluntarily set him up to take the blame for Pope's murder, and he may want revenge for that treachery.

She was setting at one of the tables awaiting visiting hours to begin. She wanted to get this over and done with. After all, this was the man who killed her daddy.

Clay came through the door. Dru noted how old he looked now after ten months. He'd had gray hair as far back as she could remember. But it seemed as if the sins he'd committed had finally caught up with him.

"Well, holy shit. Look who decided to come visit me," Clay said as he sat down at the table.

Dru cleared her throat. "This isn't a social call, Clay," she told him.

"Nobody has seen you for ten months and before that it'd been three years, and this isn't a social call?" he asked.

"Was the last visit a social call?" she sarcastically remarked.

"Touché." Clay chuckled. "So, what are you here for, Red?"

Dru looked out of her peripheral vision to glance at the two-way mirror to her left. She knew Toric was watching and, more than likely, listening in. She would have to watch what she said. On the other hand, she could use the sign language that the club had adopted years ago.

"So, you killed Pope," she stated. She flicked her thumb to sign the word 'No' to let Clay understand that she knew he didn't.

"That's what they say," Clay nodded. He had gotten her sign loud and clear. Now he was interested in what she had to say. The girl he had helped raise had turned into an interesting character. Ten months ago she'd had connections that literally raised the hairs on the back of Clay's neck. She knew so much. If he was honest, Dru Fallon had turned into a terrifying person.

"I figured you did. After all the shit he tried to pull. He killed Opie, and killed Dawn. He took control of Charming there for awhile. Well, hell, we'll just say he did a lot," she shrugged. "It's no wonder you murdered the sick son of a bitch."

"I agree that Pope was a sick freak. He did burn Tig's daughter alive."

"I know," she nodded. "If you think I didn't know then you're delusional."

"One thing I'm not is delusional, Red. I may be stupid at times, but delusional I am not. And I learned from the last time you were in Charming that you're in a much better position than you've ever been. You've become smarter and much more militant. You have an aloofness about you that wasn't there before. I mean, you were never sensitive, but you certainly weren't callous. You're almost cold. Unfeeling."

She didn't react to what he said. Besides, it wasn't anything she hadn't heard before from the people she worked for. Being detached like she was helped her in her line of employment. It saved face.

Dru yawned as if she was bored. "I really don't care what you have to say to me, Clay. I haven't cared about your opinions in quite a long time." She leaned forward to make sure she gave him the full effect of what she had to say. "Actually, I haven't cared about you since I found out the truth about my dad."

That must've put the fear of God into him. A look of complete astonishment took over his features. Dru knew she had him then. Clay never thought he'd be caught over Connor Fallon being murdered. Well, she couldn't serve justice to Clay today, but she'd get him soon enough.

"Just like I know the truth about John." Dru sat back in the chair again and started to dust off the particles that had found their way to the desk they were sitting on. She did it in a calm manner, which she knew scared Clay. "It was smart though, I'll have to give you that. It would've been very strange if it had happened at the same time. Questions would've been raised. John and Connor couldn't go together. You knew that, which is why you waited several years in between."

"Red, you don't know what you're talking about," Clay said between clinched teeth.

Dru stopped dusting and looked at Clay with the frostiest glare on her face. "Try me, Uncle Clay."

She watched as she shuddered in fear. He had finally acknowledged her power over him, acknowledged the intelligence she wielded.

"But I don't care about that. At least not right now," she shrugged. "All I care about…" Dru stood up from her seat and walked over to the two-way mirror. She looked inside only to see her reflection, but she knew Toric stood on the other side. "…is what Toric offered you when he visited you less than a week ago."

* * *

'Who the fuck is this chick?' Toric thought in annoyance. The research he had done on SAMCRO never mentioned this one. He had found Gemma Teller-Morrow and Tara Knowles-Teller.

Clay called her 'Red'. That had to be a nickname. And the woman referred to him as an uncle. How the hell were they related? Clay had no family besides for his wife, Gemma, and stepson, Jax. He didn't have brothers or sisters, so he couldn't have a niece. 'What the hell is going on?' he thought. The woman almost knew too much.

A thought occurred to Toric. She had given some information away, if not somehow voluntary. She wasn't trying incessantly to hide who she was, but she certainly wasn't broadcasting it either.

The woman had said something about her dad. She had referred to John, which Toric knew to be John Teller. And then there had been another name she mentioned. Connor. Toric flipped through a file he had laid aside. Instinctually, he knew he had a problem on his hands now.

"Holy shit," Toric whispered.

He looked up into the two-way mirror once again to stare into the green eyes of Connor Fallon's daughter.


	10. Chapter Nine

**I figured I would go on ahead and post another chapter. I didn't want to leave you all on a cliffhanger for too long ;) **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Nine**

Dru found her way down the familiar road to the Teller-Morrow Garage. She had discovered all she needed to know from Clay. The son of a bitch hadn't taken the deal from Toric. Good thing he hadn't or he would've found a nasty end very quickly in prison. August Marks had nothing on the people she had in her back pocket in the prison system. Clay would have suffered; not only for betraying the Sons, but also for the murders of J.T. and her father. The fucking piece of shit would've been given a hell of a way to go—slow and painful. Dru would have given them one rule when killing Clay, and that would be to make it as torturous as possible.

Now that she knew Clay's game plan, which was to stay as safe as possible behind bars, she had to make her presence known to the other residents in Charming. Namely SAMCRO.

Dru had gotten rid of the rental car and went to buy a bike from one of the dealerships. She had no idea how long she'd end up staying here to tie up loose ends. She wanted a bike, so she could feel freedom once again what time she was here. She had taken it back to the home she was renting and had performed some much needed alterations to it. It could already fly before. Now, it could fly even faster. A Yamaha Ducati was just her style.

She came to the entrance to the garage and came in there like a bat out of hell. Dru wanted her appearance to be known. No hiding anymore or at least for the time being. She came to a halt as soon as she seen the other motorcycles sitting there beside the doorway into the clubhouse. From the looks of it, they were all here. Dru looked off to the left. 'Gemma is here as well,' she thought with a smirk. 'Well, may the games begin ladies and gentlemen.'

* * *

"Clay swears he didn't give Toric anything," Jax told them.

He had gone to that meeting Clay had asked for. The entire time Clay wanted to give him the same sad speech he had given his mother. But Jax knew it was all a lie.

The entire time Jax had felt like he was being watched, and he knew that Toric had been observing. In jail there was no privacy, but it was even worse when you were a Son. He had needed to let Toric know that he wasn't afraid of him, and then threaten him if he came after his wife for that bullshit murder charge. They weren't getting anywhere on trapping SAMCRO, so the authorities were going after the people closest to the club members.

"You believe him?" Tig asked him.

Jax shrugged. "He's supposed to transfer to Stockton this morning. We'll see where he ends up. If he's still in protective custody, he was lying."

"Alright," Tig nodded.

"And if he isn't, he's dead," Chibs remarked.

"Either way, this Marshal is still a problem," Jax continued. "I got no doubt he's already made the Bislak connection to the school shooting."

"Where they are low on guns, Bislak ties are buried," Happy cut in.

"Yeah," Jax agreed. "He's going to come at this any way he can. We got to assume every move we make is being watched. Play it straight. Not even a parking ticket, you understand?" Everyone agreed and nodded their heads.  
"Alright, I got to meet Nero in Stockton and sign those new Diosa papers."

Suddenly the doors to church slammed open. The guys reacted by getting in a defensive stance, and each of them pulled out their guns to point it at the doorway.

"You don't need to go anywhere, Jax."

Two visits in one year. It must be a record. They sure hadn't been expecting her though. They were stunned once again at her return. After what happened last time, they honestly didn't think she'd ever be back.

"Put the fucking guns away," she told them. She waved them off and took a seat at the other head of the table. "No need to defend yourselves against little ole' me."

"Dru, what the fuck?!" Jax snapped.

"What?" she shrugged. "Figured I'd come back for a visit. See how all my favorite men are doing."

"You can't just come barging in here like that, Red. We could've shot you," Tig told her once he made it out of his daze.

"Nah. I wasn't worried."

"Dru, what the hell are you doing here? You've been gone another ten months. What is so important now that you felt you had to return again?" Jax asked her.

"Oh, I don't know," Dru mockingly said. "There could be several things that brought me back. I know I said I wasn't going to help you again, but so many interesting things are happening. I just couldn't resist."

"Name one thing, Dru, that is going on that you find so interesting," Jax demanded.

"I can name several. Such as you framing Clay for Pope's murder, or Clay's involvement in Uncle John's death, or Otto killing that nurse, or Tara's connection to Otto killing the nurse," Dru paused for a moment. "There's so many. But what I'm more interested in is the school shooting and the retired U.S. Marshall that came into town who was the nurse's brother."

"Dru, where in the hell are you getting your information?" Chibs asked her in exasperation.

"Don't you worry about that right now, Uncle Chibs. All will be revealed eventually," Dru told her. "But like I said, I'm very interested in the school shooting and Toric."

"Son of a bitch, you even know his fucking name," Tig muttered.

"I do my research," Dru grinned. "The D.A. has a target on your back. They want to pin the school shooting on you so bad they can taste it. What they don't know is that you were actually at fault."

"How the fuck would you know, Dru? Have you forgotten that you disappeared once again?" Jax growled.

"Ten months hasn't changed anything. I still have access to everything you do," Dru told him. "I know about the KG-9's you gave to Nero's crew. I know that it was Nero's cousin who didn't hide his weapon from a nine year old boy. I also know that the nine year old boy was psychologically disturbed. But no one wants to blame a fucked up kid. They want to blame the supplier, which would be you."

"How do you know that one was ours?" Juice asked.

"Oh, come on, Juicy. There were no markings on the gun. That's classic MC gun running rules. It was fully automatic and street converted. That's classic IRA shit," Dru explained.

Jax sighed. "What do you want, Dru?"

She leaned back and relaxed into the chair. "I don't want anything. It's what I want to do for you. I'm going to help you get out of this mess."

"And why should we trust you?" he questioned her. "I mean, you told me months ago that karma was going to come bite me in the ass. Obviously your prediction just came true. This is what you wanted—"

"This is far from what I wanted, Jackson," Dru cut in. "I didn't want this for you or the club. But I knew eventually all the shit that Clay had pulled throughout the years and all of the gun running was going to eventually come back on you. I also know that this was the last thing that you needed at this point, but you're stuck, Jax. There's no way around this one." She paused at she gathered her thoughts. "And as far as trusting me… Once upon a time I was one of the few people you trusted completely. I've never betrayed that trust. I've tried to make sure that you're always okay, and above all, that you stay alive. Because even though I still hate you for what happened to Opie, I cannot live in a world without Jax Teller being a part of it. So, I can't allow you to go to prison, and I sure as hell can't allow you to die. Take it or leave it."

The members at this broken table turned their attention back on their fearless leader. 'Well, not really fearless,' Dru thought, 'he's just determined to do what is right no matter the consequences.' And she thought that was a sign of a good leader. Her dad had believed in doing what's right, and so had John. Maybe once and for all he was finally following in his father's footsteps. If there was anyone who could turn the club around, it was the one and only Jax Teller.

She waited for an answer with baited breath. Dru honestly couldn't believe that she was actually here, in fighting form for SAMCRO. She had promised herself that she would never come back after Opie's funeral, that she was done. Sure, she would still look after them from afar, but she was done taking a major role in helping them. Well, that oath didn't last for long. As soon as Otto had killed that nurse she was right back to doing her thing—research. Hell, she even went and visited the crazy son of a bitch the day after she seen Clay. But the MC didn't need to know that little piece of information just yet. That was going to stay hidden for a bit.

"Fine," Jax acquiesced pulling Dru from her thoughts. "What did you have in mind?"

"You haven't been the only one visiting people," Dru smirked. "I saw Clay before he requested to see you and Gemma."

"What?"

"I went to go see Clay in jail. I had heard through the grapevine that he had a deal in place with Toric. It was just hearsay at this point. So, I decided to check it out for myself. And he's telling you the truth, Jax. He didn't give anything up to Toric, although Toric is pushing him hard to do so."

"Do you know anything about Toric?" Chibs asked her.

She shrugged. "Bits and pieces. But I would rather have the whole story before sharing it."

"What gave you the right to go see Clay without coming to me first?" Jax asked her in anger. Before he even knew that she had returned again, she had already stuck her nose into his business. Dru really had grown a pair.

Dru once again relaxed back into the chair and put her hands behind her head. She wasn't really all that at ease with the line of questioning. Nevertheless, she would answer him. She was done hiding the past, and all the secrets that it entails.

"What gave me the right was because Uncle John wasn't the only member from Redwood Original he killed," Dru paused for dramatic effect. "Clay also killed Dad."

* * *

Dru sat at the bar nursing a bottle of whiskey. She had forgone the shot glass. At this point she deserved the full bottle. After telling the crew the sordid details of her father's murder, she had run away from church as quickly as possible. He had died in the same manner that John Teller had died. Clay had been really smart coming up with the idea of making the two leaders of SAMCRO die in vehicular accidents. No one would have suspected foul play.

She heard someone come up behind her. From the hairs standing up on the back of her neck, she knew it was Jax. Even after all this time, Dru could not get rid of the goose bumps that he gave her.

"What do you want, Jax?" she asked him taking another swig of whiskey.

"When did you find out that Clay had Connor killed?" he questioned.

"Around the same time I found out about Opie," Dru answered.

Jax sighed. "Why didn't you tell me about it when you were here last time?"

"Because I was too pissed about you allowing Opie to die. My father's murder wasn't really high on my priority list to be honest," Dru said, "and I hate to say that."

Jax took a seat next to her at the bar. "I know you were pissed about Opie. I felt your hatred ten months ago. You never let me explain, Dru."

"You didn't need to explain. I already knew all the factors that led up to his death at the prison," she replied. "I'm an acquaintance of the warden there."

"An acquaintance? Dru, the warden is dead."

"I know. I ordered the hit."


	11. Chapter Ten

**Thank you so much for the reviews! You all are awesome! **

**To arowley: Yes, this story has started following this season. So, it could be a possibility that Dru knows about Tara's deception. Or maybe she finds out about it later...you never know ;) I will say this, I might change up a couple of things that have happened this current season to make it work for my character. As of right now I have no plans of doing that just yet. **

**Again, readers, thank you so much for your support. Keep on reading and keep on reviewing!**

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Ten**

Jax stared at Dru with bewilderment. Little Dru Fallon did not _order hits_. What did she mean by that? Sure, Dru had always been a bit of a badass. She didn't take shit from anyone. But having people killed…Jax just couldn't imagine the type of person that Dru had turned into whenever she left.

"What do you mean you ordered the hit?" he interrogated her.

"I ordered the hit, Jax. That's all you need to know," she told him. She then went back to drinking her whiskey at a steady pace.

"No, Dru. You're going to have to give me something more than that," he told her.

"I don't have to do shit, Jax. I don't owe you a damn thing."

"You left me! You left the club! You owe me for that!" Jax snapped.

"If you knew the reason why I left you wouldn't say that," Dru muttered.

"And why did you leave, Dru?"

She stood up from the bar and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. She wanted so desperately to tell him, but she just couldn't. She'd been rejected all these years. The truth about her feelings now wouldn't change a thing. He had Tara and his two boys. There was no room for her.

"That's for me to know," Dru told him, "and for you to dot, dot, dot." And then she walked off.

* * *

'What the fuck is going on?!' Jax thought to himself as he walked out of the clubhouse. He needed some fresh air. 'Why can't she just tell me something?' he pondered. He used to know everything there was to know about Dru Fallon. 'Or at least I thought I did. Obviously I didn't know too much.'

Jax had a feeling that she toed the line between legal and illegal when it came to how she operated. Apparently she had a business in which assassinating someone was the norm. And obviously she did hacking and surveillance like Juice did for them. Dru clearly did her research before she even stepped foot inside a situation. She had known about the school shooting and Toric when she arrived here. Jax just could not accept the Dru now from the Dru that he had known five years ago.

Dru never accepted it when the club put out a hit on somebody. She understood that sometimes it was the only way to get something done or to intimidate a rival, but actually being okay with it…no, that wasn't her style.

He needed Juice to investigate the death of the warden. Jax needed to know exactly what had happened, that way he knew what he was dealing with when it came to how Dru functioned now.

Jax looked up to see his mother walking across the lot with Thomas in her arms. It reminded him that he still needed to go see Nero.

"Whose bike is that?" Gemma asked him.

He looked over to find a brand spanking new Yamaha Ducati. He knew exactly who it belonged to. "I'm assuming that would be Dru's new ride."

Gemma's jaw dropped. "Dru? As in Drusilla Fallon?"

"Yep," Jax nodded.

"What the hell, Jax?!" she reacted.

"Believe me, Mom, I know. She just showed up," Jax told her.

"Why?"

"She wants to help," he shrugged. "She heard about the school shooting. She knew it was our KG-9 that was used."

"And how did she know?" she sarcastically remarked.

"Even if it wasn't through her networks, she would've found it in a newspaper somewhere. The headlines would've given her the evidence she needed. 'School shooting in Charming. Gun with no markings on it.' That would've been the only clue she needed since it screams SAMCRO," Jax explained.

"Cause she knew the inside details of the guns we ran," Gemma muttered.

"Exactly."

"And how does she plan on helping?" Gemma questioned him.

"I don't know," he shrugged. He was just as clueless as anyone else. "But if anyone can it's her. She's helped more than anyone else. Half the time we didn't even know it."

"But whenever Opie died she said she was done helping us."

"Yeah, well, I don't think that Dru can completely abandon all that she knows."

* * *

Jax went to find Juice when he was done talking to his mother. He had to get him on the warden's death as soon as possible. Jax quickly needed to know what had made the warden die. He had to know just how much power Dru carried.

He found him sitting at one of the picnic tables outside the garage, along with Tig and Chibs. He caught up to them and yelled at Juice. "Hey, I need you to look up that warden's death; the one that was running Stockton a year ago."

"The one who sanctioned Opie's death?" Juice questioned.

Jax nodded. "Yeah, the one who was in Pope's back pocket."

"Why?"

Jax sat on the edge of the table. He was going to have a difficult time explaining this one. "Apparently the warden's death was not an accident."

"What are you talking about, Jackie?" Chibs asked him.

He sighed. "Dru let me in on something, and it's not pretty, fellas."

"What happened?"

"Dru ordered the hit on the warden," Jax told them.

"What?!" The three of them reacted.

"I know. I know. I had the same response. I'm just as stunned as the three of you," he cut in. "That's why I need you," Jax pointed at Juice, "to look into the death of the warden. We need to know every single detail. I want to know how real this is."

"You mean you want to know how much influence Dru has," Tig said. "It sounds like she has a lot."

"Jesus Christ," Jax muttered. "Yes, I want to know. I want to know just how far Dru went after she left SAMCRO."

"I'll get on it ASAP," Juice told him. "I'll find out as much as I can."

"That's all I want, brother."

* * *

Gemma walked into her office to find Dru sitting on the couch. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." She went to sit down at her desk. "I never thought I'd see you here again."

"Yeah, well, I'm just a bundle of surprises," Dru remarked. "I've been waiting for you."

"And why is that?" Gemma asked.

"I guess I felt the need to catch up with my Aunt Gemma," she replied.

Gemma scoffed. "You've been gone for almost four years, and you decide now that you want to have a chit-chat?"

"I left for reasons that were my own. I didn't need anybody's permission. If you knew why I left you would understand."

"Then why don't you tell me those reasons? Because let me tell you something, Dru, I've been pissed at you for four damn years," Gemma told her.

"I was in love with Jax, and I was sick of being invisible to him," Dru said. "But you already knew that I loved Jax. You just didn't know how tired I was of him choosing someone else."

Gemma couldn't pretend that she wasn't surprised. She had known since Dru was seventeen that she was in love with her son. She had underestimated Dru though. She had thought that Dru was strong enough to withstand Jax loving other people. Plus she'd had a place within the club. There had been other people who depended on her. Never in a million years would Gemma have predicted Dru abandoning the club. After all, that had been her first love.

If she could kick her son's ass for breaking Dru's heart she would. She should've known that even Dru needed to be loved by a man.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Gemma asked her.

"There was nothing you could have done, Gemma," Dru said shaking her head. "I had already made up my mind. I left because it was what was best for me. It might not have been what was best for you or Jax, or even the club. But I had put you all first for so long. I took this one for myself. Call me selfish if you want, but I will never regret that decision."

"Never, Dru?" the Queen questioned. "Because it seems to me that at times you do. You might not have been around for the past four years, but I saw you ten months ago and I see you now, and you're not happy. I see that. And eventually the others will too."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Gemma scrutinized Dru as the young woman walked out of her office. She'd had no idea just how sad Dru was until just now. When she had called her unhappy, a look of complete misery took over her beautiful face. Her eyes only held agony and suffering now. Her soul was full of grief and sorrow.

Gemma had no idea how to help her now. All of Dru's life she'd been able to comfort her, but now she was helpless, and Gemma didn't like that feeling. She could only hope that Jax pulled his head out of his ass long enough to realize what he'd done. Because to Gemma, it seemed as if Jax had destroyed Dru's spirit. And destroying the spirit of a person was never good for their humanity, which made Gemma wonder if Dru had any left. Somewhere inside of Dru were the shreds of the person that she used to be. If only Dru could find them.

The only thing that Gemma could do was something she hadn't done in quite a long time…and that was pray.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a few days. My life got crazy there for awhile. Unfortunately, I am one of those that has to work two jobs to make ends meet. My schedule got busy this week. But now I am back with a brand new chapter. Hopefully, this one makes you happy :) Thank you for the reviews. Please continue giving me support and leaving reviews so I know what you think. **

**P.S. Since this is a short fill-in chapter, I will be posting another chapter later on in the day.**

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Eleven**

Dru deserted the idea of telling Gemma the whole truth. She had been about to spill her guts. She wanted so desperately to tell someone about how she lived now. She'd been hiding for so long now. Dru didn't know how to survive any other way.

She walked across the parking lot to find Wendy Case getting out of her vehicle. Dru rolled her eyes. This was so not what she needed right now. The last person she wanted to see besides Tara was Wendy. Actually on second thought, any and all of Jax's exes, could all go straight to hell.

"I thought you were gone for good," Wendy told Dru.

"I thought you would've died from a drug overdose by now," Dru sarcastically remarked towards her.

"Nope," Wendy shook her head. "I got clean, went to rehab after Abel was born."

"Well, good for you. But once a crank whore, always a crank whore."

Dru went to walk away, but Wendy grabbed her arm to stop her. "I'm not that person anymore, Dru," she told her.

Dru forcibly removed Wendy's hand from her arm. She went for the weak spot on Wendy's hand. She pinched down on the webbing between the forefinger and thumb. It was just enough pressure to keep her incapacitated, but not enough to render the bitch to her knees in extreme pain. Wendy gasped and thrashed around trying to get away. Dru knew from experience that flailing around just made the pain worse.

"I know exactly who you are, Wendy. You don't have to prove anything to me. You will always be the neighborhood crank whore who just couldn't hack it as an Old Lady. You didn't deserve the position six years ago and you certainly don't deserve it now." Dru then shoved Wendy's head up so she could look at the dark bruise beneath her chin. "And whatever bullshit story you're about to tell Jax or Gemma or whoever, you can forget it. I'm pretty sure if I take you to the bathroom right now and wiped down your neck, that bruise would disappear. Am I right?"

Dru could tell that Wendy was frightened. The girl was panicking trying to save face. Dru put a little more pressure on her webbing. Wendy cried out. "Am I right?" she questioned her again.

"Yes," Wendy sobbed.

"That's what I thought. Makeup is supposed to go on your face, sweetheart. Now, I'm going to let you go, but you better think twice before showing your skanky ass here again. And no more lies, crank whore," Dru told her.

Wendy simply nodded, and she quickly let her go. The bitch stood there looking at her, petrified of what she was going to do next. Dru was tired of looking at her.

"Get in your car and get the hell out of here!" Dru growled at her. She watched as Wendy hastily got in her vehicle and drove away. She sighed in relief. Thank God she was gone.

"What the fuck did you just do, Dru?!" Gemma shouted as she made her way across the parking lot from her office.

"Nothing that concerns you, Aunt Gemma," Dru mumbled turning around to walk to her bike.

"The hell it doesn't," Gemma told her.

"Okay, I've got a question," Dru said whipping around to face the Queen. "Why was Wendy Case here? Jax got rid of her four years ago."

"She stops by every now and then. She sees Abel but only with supervision, and Abel doesn't know that she's his biological mother," Gemma replied.

"I don't fucking care if she gave birth to the Pope himself!" she yelled. "She shouldn't be here, Gemma, not after the stunt she pulled that almost cost Abel his life."

"And let me guess," Gemma began, "one of your contacts told you that?"

"No, Opie did," Dru told her. "Opie never told me much over the years, but he did call me when Abel was born. He told me about Wendy's overdose that caused Abel to be born ten weeks early. He thought if I knew I would come back. He said that Jax needed me now more than ever, said that Jax didn't know what to do because I wasn't there."

"So, why didn't you?" the Queen asked her.

"Because in the end, Jax didn't need me. Tara was already here and ended up saving his son's life. She did something that I never could have done. The only thing I would have been able to do was comfort him with small words. Tara gave him his son back, which more or less put her back in his life. It concreted what he'd felt for her for thirteen fucking years, Gemma. It was at that moment that I knew that Charming was no longer my home."

"Charming will always be your home," Gemma assured her.

"A home is where you have everything you desire, everything you need. Home is where you stay warm and comforted. Home is where you feel like you belong. Charming hasn't been that for me in a very long time. So, no, Gemma. Charming will not always my home. And it never will be again."

* * *

Dru sat at the desk scheming through the reports that had come in from her different networks. She had read a very interesting email. Even now, the Sons were doing things behind her back. They thought they could actually strike deals and she would never know. And Clay was still alive in Stockton.

_Clay is still alive. Caused fight in the yard. Stabbed another inmate. _

So, Clay had earned his way. They had wanted him dead from the last report that came in. He obviously did somebody a favor.

_Jax had meeting with Marks. Told Marks that needs Clay to stay alive to navigate a breakup between SAMCRO and the IRA. Marks doesn't want that. Says that it would compromise his position. Also Jax offered Marks to be a partner in the reboot of Cara Cara. Marks is considering it. _

'Holy shit,' Dru thought. 'Jax is getting out of guns, and putting the future of the Sons in pussy. Go figure.'

Suddenly, another email popped up. It was from another contact. She opened it and immediately became distraught.

_Report came in from St. Thomas. Tara Knowles is pregnant. _

"God, I really am stupid," she said to herself. "But then again, so is Jax."


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Here's the next chapter I promised you all. Enjoy and please review! **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Twelve**

Jax had a lot on his mind. He'd gotten used to being invaded with the worst thoughts possible over the years. But unfortunately, the present time, it was at an all-time high for the gravest.

He was making deals he wasn't sure he was that comfortable with. However, for the club to survive, it was agreements he had to make. Jax could only be thankful that August Marks was a compliant person to work with. Hopefully Clay wouldn't be killed in prison anytime soon. He needed the bastard to help him muddle through the waters to get away from the gun business. The IRA was some nasty people. Clay was one of the few people who could deal with them.

Then there was Tara. Their intimacy was gone. There has hardly a spark anymore. But he loved her with all his heart. He'd loved her for a long time. He had always dreamed that Tara would come back once she made something of herself, and she had. She had become a mother to Abel, and had given birth to another son for him. They had made a family. He couldn't have asked for anything else. The only thing that had been missing was her acceptance. She'd never liked the club. She fought him numerous times over his activities with the club. There would never come a time that she'd be okay with SAMCRO.

Of course, it was because of the club that she would never be a surgeon again. It was because of SAMCRO that she had went to jail for a murder she was not connected with. Tara didn't know what Otto was going to do. But Tara was being punished for the sins of the Sons.

And he couldn't forget about the sudden appearance of the one and only Dru Fallon. Juice still hadn't gotten back to him with any information about the warden. Apparently he had to really go deep to get there.

Jax only wondered how Dru was going to help them get out of this mess. It was obvious that she'd been doing it for years behind their backs. But after Opie died…the way that she had handled her grief, Jax had thought that was the end. Their friendship was already buried away somewhere. That confrontation had almost severed it completely.

He might have his doubts whether she helped or not, but in the end, Jax knew she'd be there. She was loyal to a fault. This life was the only thing that she knew. These guys helped raise her. Dru would assist in any way she could to clear all of this away. Even though she had broken the code before, Jax knew she wouldn't do it again. She had done it the first and last time as a means to an end.

Jax heard a motorcycle pulling up into the driveway. He wondered who was showing up at his house this early. He made his way to the door to look through the peephole, and surprisingly, found Tig on the other side.

He opened the door. "You're up early, brother," Jax greeted him.

"Yeah," Tig muttered while walking in.

They took a place in the kitchen. Jax didn't have to wonder for long what Tig was doing there.

"I got quite the surprise last night at the port, man," Tig began. "August Marks showed up with a few of Pope's guys. Shit, I thought it was all going down."

"What happened?" Jax inquired.

"He was there looking for you. Clay's in gen pop. I guess he's made some kind of a deal. August _needs _to talk to you about it first thing this morning at Power Tower."

A baby began crying in the background. Jax had forgotten all about Thomas' bottle.

"Okay. Anything else?" Jax asked.

"No," Tig shook his head. "Hey."

Jax looked and seen Tara coming in. "Sorry," he said to her then gave Tara the bottle.

"Morning," Tig greeted her.

"Yes, it is," Tara muttered and quickly walked away. Jax sighed knowing she was annoyed with the morning interruption.

Jax turned his attention back to Tig and began walking him out. "Okay, well, I'll call August."

Tig stopped. "You know, the Prospects never showed up with that truck last night. I waited for like three hours."

Jax exhaled with frustration. "I'm sorry, that's my bad, brother. I've just got so much shit going on here."

"No, I get it. I do," Tig told him. "Am I good with you, Jax?"

"Yeah," Jax replied. "Yeah." He grabbed him up in a brotherly hug. "It's all good, brother."

Tig turned to open up the door once they released each other. They both got a surprise when they found Dru on the other side in the process of beginning to knock.

Dru smirked. "Well, I guess I'm just in time."

Jax and Tig looked at one another. 'What the fuck is she doing here?'

* * *

"Dru, what the hell are you doing at my house?" Jax asked her. He was frustrated and annoyed beyond his understanding. Dru had never pissed him off so much, even when they were younger.

She shrugged. "I got something to discuss with you." Dru never even waited for an invite. She simply walked into his house and leaned up against one of the kitchen counters.

"Do you need me to stay?" Tig whispered.

"No need to keep secrets, guys. I already know them," she told them. "And you can stay, Tiggy. Even though you don't have a rank anymore, you still mean something."

"Haha, very funny, Red," Tig sarcastically remarked while taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Jax kept standing. "Okay, Dru. What do you need to talk about?"

"How about the fact that Clay was in gen pop and started a fight in the yard. He stabbed someone to death and has earned the right to keep his life," Dru explained.

"Jesus Christ," Jax muttered. "How did you know?"

"How many times must I tell you guys that I know everything?" she said. "But that's not the point. He's supposed to be dead. He wasn't supposed to make it this long. Why are you all protecting him?"

"Calm down," Jax told her "August—"

"Marks can't do anything if I want Clay dead," Dru said. "Marks is simply a gangster wannabe that took Pope's spot because nobody else had the balls to do it."

"How do you know Marks?" Tig questioned.

"Through contacts. Also not the point."

Jax rolled his eyes. "Got it. You're never going to tell us shit. But we need Clay protected so—"

"So he can break the bridge between the MC and the IRA," Dru finished.

Jax eyes got as big as saucers. He thought that was a well-kept secret, but now he had learned his lesson. Since he had found out about her inclinations to information, Jax still had doubts as to how much she really knew. Dru had proved him wrong. Dru really did know everything. And here Jax thought he could keep a couple of things close. "I want the MC out of guns, Dru. To make that happen I need Clay for right now."

"I know that, Jax. In my head I know that. But my heart…" she wavered off and paused for a moment. "I want that son of a bitch dead. Not just for the club. I want, I _need_ him dead for Uncle John and Dad too."

He felt sympathy. Finally he was catching a glimpse of the young girl she used to be. Her loyalty to the club knew no bounds no matter how long she was away. "And I get it. I want him dead just as much as you, Dru. But the club needs him right now. As soon as I can steer the club away from guns we'll dispose of him, okay?"

Dru nodded. "I expect for you to keep that promise, Jax. You've broken so many. I wouldn't want this one to be another you break too."

"Jax! I need—" Tara shouted coming from Thomas' nursery. She stopped short at the sight before her.

Dru sneered. "Well, if it isn't the jailbird."

"Excuse me?" Tara asked.

"Jailbird…you know," Dru began to whistle and flap her hands, "because you flew from the jailhouse. Jailbird. Jailhouse." She chuckled. "Damn, Doc. I thought you went to college."

"What are you doing back here?" Tara said gritting her teeth.

"Oh, just bringing my A-game," Dru grinned. "Plus, I've missed the boys. Had to come back and visit."

"Bullshit," Tara scorned. "You're back here to cause trouble," she corrected. "My God, the last time you were here you just had to cause an uproar. You had to have the attention. Attention you took from a dead guy who was supposedly your best friend."

Dru quickly frowned. She was going to put the little cunt in her place. "Hey, Jax. Next time she speaks like that to me, I don't care if she is pregnant. I'll put a muzzle on your bitch."

Tara's jaw dropped. "How'd you know I was pregnant?"

Dru grinned maliciously. "I know everything. Jax can tell you all about that later." She walked towards the front door. She was going to make a quick getaway before she killed Jax's wife. "Oh, by the way, Jackson," she paused when she opened the door. "Since we used to be best buds and everything, I'll let you in on a little secret. Nero was picked up on suspicion. One of his girls was found dead. Murdered. Figured I'd give you a heads up."

And then she was gone.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Here's a new chapter to make all of my readers happy :) Please read and review as usual. I appreciate all of them. Thank you to all my readers for the support! **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Dru left Jax's house like she had a fire under her ass. She had to get out of there. She would never do anything to jeopardize the life of Jax's unborn child. But Jesus Christ, Tara had been asking for it. She wasn't the one who needed attention. That had Tara's name written all over it. Dru would've liked to stick around a little longer, but Tara had ruined that. Just like she had ruined it all those years ago. Plus, Dru had something important to discuss with Jax. But since she didn't get the chance to do that, she was just going forward and making her own call about it. Which meant she had to get to Stockton as soon as possible.

* * *

Jax knew whenever he woke up this morning that it wasn't going to be a good day. As if he didn't enough on his mind, now he had more, and more to deal with. He had just sat down at the table. It was a broken table. He didn't like sitting at it. Chibs had accused him of making decisions on his own. Yes, he had. Everything he does in the club is for the club. That's what he had told Chibs. He wasn't Clay. He never wanted to be Clay. He would fight to his last breath to not be like Clay.

And now, Unser had been assaulted. Carved up like a Thanksgiving turkey. And there was only one person any of them could point their fingers at. Goddamn Clay Morrow for putting them in this situation.

* * *

Dru waited patiently as the guards went to retrieve the prisoner she needed to see. He couldn't talk, but that was okay. He just needed to listen.

She had come to see him whenever she returned to Charming to check out his situation. Before that, it had been over a year. Whenever she had heard of Luann's death, she had immediately come to visit. Dru knew how much Otto had loved his wife. He had been surviving in this shit hole hoping that he could once again see Luann. But then again, Otto was not one to take any shit. He'd gotten himself into enough trouble on the inside to have to stay even longer than what the judge originally gave him for the second-degree murder and vehicular theft. Otto's only excuse was that he was more aggressive than the normal person. Dru snickered. No, Otto was just two screws away from being completely insane.

He had stayed in contact with the Sons even after becoming imprisoned. Otto had done a lot of work for SAMCRO on the inside. But at the same time he had also suffered more than any other member. This man was steadfast in his devotion to SAMCRO.

Dru watched said man come through the door. She knew he'd been put through hell the past few months. Toric was having him raped daily. Nevertheless, Big Otto still wasn't talking. And he never would. Dru was going to give him a way out.

"I would hug you right now," Dru said as Otto sat down. "But I'm not allowed to." She saw him shrug. She looked him over to see how his health was. She couldn't ask him. She wouldn't get a response. Dru knew he only had about ten percent of his vision left.

As much as she loved this man, he had also put himself in quite a predicament. Dru knew the agony he was in. No amount of fight on his part was going to change anything.

"I just seen you a week ago, but some things have come up. I came here last time to make sure you hadn't given anything to Toric. It was the same conversation I had with Clay. If you took offense to it, I'm sorry. But you kind of have a history of betraying the club whenever you get pissed. Granted, in the end, you didn't. Nevertheless, you thought about it," she told him. "I've had my own reservations with being a part of SAMCRO. I didn't have a choice in the matter though. I grew up in it because I was Connor Fallon's daughter. This is the only life I know. After everything I don't even know if I would change it given the choice.

"I've suffered because of this life, and I know you're suffering as well, Uncle Otto. You've been suffering for too long. You go to bed every night hoping death will take you, and you wake up every morning damning death for not doing it. You're not a weak man, Otto. I would never accuse you of being one. You have protected SAMCRO unlike any other. They've went to you for years trying to get you to turn on the club and you never have. And I'm so proud to have an uncle like you. I think you were the one who taught me the importance of loyalty.

I know I disappeared. I know I abandoned the club four years ago, but I never completely left them. I couldn't. Those boys are too important to me. They had a hand in raising me, even you. I've been protecting all of you. It's the least I can do in exchange for taking care of me."

Tears came unbidden to Dru's eyes. The emotion was overwhelming her. Memories flooded her brain.

"I remember Dad being the center. He was the heart. J.T. was the brains. And Clay was the brawn. I remember how distraught everyone was after Dad died. I remember how heartbroken everyone was whenever Uncle John died. After they were gone no one knew how to make the club better. Clay took advantage and caused so much violence. He was the one who destroyed the brotherhood. He caused deaths that were not needed. He killed Uncle J.T. and he killed my dad. He's where he should be.

"If John and Dad were still alive, they would be so ashamed of what the club has become. This is not what they wanted. John Teller was trying to get the Sons out of guns and Dad was backing him up. No one liked it, especially Clay. They knew they were going to die. John knew because he wrote it down, and in my heart I believe Dad knew it was coming too."

Dru leaned forward to get closer to Otto. "Clay is in gen pop right now, but I figure you knew that already. He killed one of the Aryans, which has caused a little mishap outside of these walls for Jax. Now, I know you have your own problems with Jax. You proved that months ago. You blame him for Aunt Luann's death. Well, guess what, Otto…Jax and the Sons had nothing to do with it. Porn was at fault there. But all along you blamed Jax.

"And I know you turned your back on the club a year ago. It was right around the time that Opie was killed. I came to you then. I was the one who talked you out of selling the Sons out. You had so much anger in you then. Even now you still haven't gotten over Luann's death, or what the Sons have put you through. They've put me through a lot too, Uncle Otto. But I still can't forget what they've done for me either. Which is why I'm telling you now to let it go. Let it all go. There's nothing more to do here. I also want to tell you that I forgive you. I forgive you for being angry, for being bitter. I forgive you for being weak for just that little bit of time that you wanted to betray your brothers."

Dru wiped away the tears that were running down her face. "And I'm so sorry that Luann is gone, Uncle Otto. I know how much you loved her, how much you wanted to escape this place to spend the last years you two had left together. I know how much you wanted to grow old with her," her voice broke. "And I'm so sorry that you'll never have that chance. I wish I could change that for you. But I don't have that power. What I can do for you is give you a way out."

She knew that Otto had heard every word she said. But whenever she gave him that offer, he perked up even more. "I know what Toric's been doing," she continued. "I know Toric is trying to find any way to make SAMCRO fall. I know why you killed that nurse, Otto, so it's on you that Toric's here in the first place. You killed his sister, for Christ's sake. So, in turn, Toric wants the Sons on the chopping block. I need to do everything in my power to stop him. And the only way for that happen is through you.

"The sick, twisted bastard has had other inmates come in to rape you every day. I know what that feels like. I know if you're a strong person it eats away at you. I know how demeaning and belittling it is. I know how violated you feel. I feel dirty every day."

Dru heard him mumble something to her. She had a feeling he wanted to know more about her rapist. But what could Otto do? "Don't worry about that, Uncle Otto. It's already been taken care of. I have nothing to worry about now. My only concern is how the club is going to survive. I need Toric gone. He's just putting more heat on SAMCRO and it's got to stop. They have enough on their plate right now." Dru paused for dramatic effect. "I need you to kill him. I don't care how, but I need it done quickly. Not only will the Sons suffering stop, but so will yours. And that's all that should matter to you."


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Readers: This is where my story will take a turn. I'm sure you guys have been wondering about what happened to Dru what time she was gone from Charming. This chapter contains some of those answers, but not all of them. I wanted to establish Dru as a character first. She is a tough chick, but underneath it she's still the vulnerable, heartbroken girl that left four years ago. She has been through a lot. I wanted to make a character who was a badass woman, who could stand up for herself and hold her own with the Sons. I wanted her to be an equal to Jax. But at the same time, I wanted her to stay compassionate to a certain degree. I wanted her to be soft and gentle when the situation called for it. I wanted her to still feel the pain of being alone after all this time. To me I don't think there's a better match than Dru for this story. I love her to death. **

**Readers: I'm sure you have noticed how my story is coinciding with the current season that is airing on FX now. It will continue to do so. I'm just adding my own story into it, and giving Dru some scenes with the boys. I don't mean to step on the writers shoes. This is my disclaimer telling everyone that the original scenes from the show belong to Kurt Sutter and his producers. **

**Readers: Thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate every one of them. If you can, give me more. You all inspire me to write more. **

**Readers: And as far as how the new episode last night played out-HOLY SHIT! I so did not see any of that coming. **

**Readers: Last but not least, Happy Thanksgiving :)**

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Fourteen**

There would come a time whenever the boys learned that she had many tricks up her sleeve. Over the course of four years she had made many friends and just as many enemies.

Whenever she left Charming, Dru had no intentions of becoming what she was today. Only she hadn't really been given a choice. She hadn't settled down. She kept on moving from state to state, from town to town. Dru had been too afraid to stay in one place for too long. Juice was good at finding people. Dru knew he could find her. She had been careful, but not careful enough.

She had gotten as far as Arkansas before they caught up with her. Dru had been gone from Charming for three months. She hadn't seen them coming. She should have considering how they felt about members leaving the club, even though she wasn't really a member. She was just the lowly daughter of an original. But they had deemed that relation to be very significant.

They had found her right outside of Little Rock, Arkansas. She had been sitting in a diner enjoying a cup of coffee whenever a man sat down in front of her. Dru had instantly recognized him. She had been startled to see him sitting there.

_Four Years Ago_

"_Well, well, well," the man began as he sat down in the booth. "Hello, Drusilla." _

_Fear immediately crept inside her heart. She knew what this man was capable of. Her hands began shaking, so she quickly set her coffee down before she spilt it. _

"_You have no reason to be frightened, Miss Fallon. I did not come here to harm you," he told her. _

"_You could've fooled me," Dru said. She was surprised she hadn't stuttered. "You're known for hurting people." _

"_As long as you do what I want, there will be no need to hurt you, Miss Fallon."_

_In that moment, Dru knew she was trapped. She was about to become a slave to her fate. "What do you want, Galen?" _

It was the IRA that turned her into the person she was now. She had ended up in Belfast for almost a year after Galen had visited her. They had trained her to be a killer. The IRA had given her the skill set to do some crazy shit. She was already a very intelligent person. They had just made her more so. Dru had picked up hacking from Juice years ago. The IRA had simply refined that ability, made it better.

She left Belfast on the IRA's payroll. They had paid her handsomely to kill their targets. However, she didn't do that for long. In the end she knew why Galen had approached her. It had been a coup for the IRA to have Connor Fallon's daughter on their payroll. They also knew if the Sons ever found out she would have hell to pay. She would no longer have a family to go home to. She escaped as soon as she could and found herself in Savannah, Georgia using a new identity. The only people who knew her as Drusilla Fallon were the Sons. Everyone else knew her as Natalie Harken in Savannah. To the world, Dru Fallon was dead; had died in a car accident.

She was only waiting on Juice to find the information. He would eventually. Then she would have some explaining to do.

Dru was tired of hiding her past anyways. She wasn't afraid of it. She had done a lot to protect what mattered most to her. With the resources she had at her fingertips, Dru had been able to help the ones she loved most.

She had accepted a long time ago the type of people her family was. They were outlaws, criminals, all around bad people. However, if you took away what they did, the Sons were normal. They were grand, and most of them were noble. Only a handful turned out to be corrupt. The corrupt became that way because of the power trip they were given. The law couldn't touch the Sons. But now because of the sins of the originals, the present members were receiving the backlash.

She'd had no chance of escaping her fate. The IRA had made that clear. Being Connor Fallon's daughter had come with a price; one she was still paying to this day. Just like Opie didn't have a chance. And just like Jax who had followed in his father's footsteps because he didn't know any other life. Jax had been groomed to be the President of SAMCRO.

And Dru had been groomed to be a killer like her father.

_Four Years Ago_

"_Do you know who your father was, Miss Fallon?" Galen asked her. _

_Dru's nerves were about to get the better of her. She did not understand why he was sitting in front of her. He was part of the IRA. She was not important enough to be sitting before him. Especially not in a hole-in-the-wall diner in the middle of fucking Arkansas. _

_She thought about his question. Dru knew her father had been the son of Irish immigrants. Connor had grown up like any other Cali boy. The only difference was he had lived down the street from John Teller. He and John had found a love for motorcycles early on, and a love for causing anarchy. They had found others like them and had established SAMCRO. _

_Nobody had really talked about what her father had done for SAMCRO. She had known him to be the Vice President, a great influence in the club. Connor Fallon had been a mighty man who demanded respect, but had also easily received that respect. People were in awe of him and had wanted his constant attention, her included. Her father had been her hero. _

"_He was an amazing man, Mr. O'Shay," she replied. "He was also an amazing father. Why are you asking?" _

_Galen shrugged. "Call me a curious man, Miss Fallon. I just didn't know if Connor's daughter was allowed to know the darkest secrets of SAMCRO." _

"_I know quite a bit. Will you just get to your point?" _

_The waitress returned with Galen's tea he had ordered a little bit ago. He winked at her in thanks. Dru was instantly creeped out. She was certain she wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Galen O'Shay's wink. _

"_Don't rush me, Drusilla," he chastised her. "You will learn to be patient. You'll have to be patient in the line of work I have planned for you." _

"_What the fuck are you talking about?" Dru was totally confused as to what the Irishman was going on about. _

"_I have plans for you, Miss Fallon, and you will follow through. If you don't, trust me when I say that you will regret it."_

_She stilled. Dru knew what the IRA was capable of. They sent in Galen to make their deals, and to do their dirty work. For once in her life, Dru was utterly terrified. _

"_What do you want me to do?" she whispered._

"_I want you to become a killer like your father." _

Galen had told her the crooked facts about her father. Connor Fallon hadn't simply been a biker, or the Vice President of SAMCRO. He had also been the enforcer for the Sons; a hitman. 'Come on, Dru. The least you can do is be honest with yourself,' she thought. 'My father had been an assassin.' Galen had told her how calculated her father had been; how he could turn off his emotions and not feel a damn thing. He'd had no problems taking human life. That was who her father had been.

She didn't volunteer to go with Galen. Oh, no. She had still made the dirty bastard fight for it. She might've walked out of the diner with no struggle, but God as her witness, she gave him a battle outside.

Dru had never trusted what Galen had to say entirely. She always knew there had been secrets kept from her, but she had never tried to uncover them. A part of her hadn't wanted to know. She'd been afraid of the truth. Once the IRA had given her the skills and the contacts to find out anything she wanted, Dru had quickly set out to know every detail about her father. And those details had been horrifying.

It pained Dru to this day to know that her father, Connor Fallon, hadn't been the great man that everyone had boasted him to be. He'd been a killer. And in turn, she had been born to become one too.

She loved her father. She had wonderful memories of him. He had been a good dad. That was the only thing that had mattered to her whenever she had been a child. It had shattered her heart whenever he died. To learn nineteen years later of his brutal business, that had also been crushing.

The Kings had facilitated her training as an assassin. They had given her all the preparation she needed. She had trained for over three months, seven days a week, three times a day. She'd had enough time to eat and sleep, but barely breathed in the meantime. Freedom had become a foreign concept to Dru at that point. She had fought them every step of the way. All she wanted was to be home again, and Dru had let them know that every day.

Because of her fighting spirit, the IRA had beaten her and raped her into submission. They might have taken over her mind and her body, but they had never taken her soul. Dru wasn't sure just how much mercy was left in her. There were days she wasn't sure if she was still human. It wasn't until she had returned to Charming that she had felt the most alive in four years.

Charming and the people in it set a fire in her. She no longer felt cold and numb. She was even beginning to show a little bit of compassion again. Dru couldn't believe that she had let the IRA take so much from her. No more. She was determined to get back what she had lost. Yes, in the end she would walk away from Charming once more because she needed more than it could give her. But at least she would have her humanity.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**It's been awhile since I updated. I've been busy with work, and now with Thanksgiving coming up I'm busier than ever. Anyways, I'm sorry about taking so long to return back to updating. But here's a long chapter to make up for it. I might update again before Thanksgiving Day. I don't really know yet because of how crazy my schedule is. **

**However, thank you so much for the reviews. I hoped you loved the last chapter with how it gave you insight into Dru's past and what she's been up to the past four years. **

**Please read and review more!**

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Somewhere a phone rang. It was eventually picked up.

"Hello?" they groggily said.

"Ah, top of the morning to ya, lass," the other person replied from the other end.

Their heart stuttered. Not in fear this time like before, but in rage. "What the hell do you want?"

"Calm down. No reason to get pissy on me. I was just calling to let you know that I'm in Charming."

They rose from the bed and sighed in frustration. "Do you even understand how much scrutiny the club is under right now? They have the D.A. and a retired U.S. Marshall on their ass right now."

"Don't care. It falls in your department to take care of them."

"And I'm doing that. But that also takes time. I can't just kill them. More will come to take their place, and the Sons will be under even more investigations."

"Then I guess you need to figure it out then, don't you think?"

The other person was just downright pissing them off. "Listen to me, you crazy son of a bitch. Leave fucking Charming. There's nothing for you here. All you're going to do is cause more trouble for the club. They can't be setting on your guns!"

"Jax will have to find a way, lass. Or else he'll find himself in a war."

"If you start a war, Galen, you can pretty much bank on me taking you out," she threatened.

He chuckled on the other end. "Now why would I want to start a war with you, Miss Fallon? Once upon a time you were the IRA's shining glory." He paused. "You were _my_ shining glory, Drusilla. The IRA was already at the top of the food chain, but we became even more superior once we had you."

"Go fuck yourself, Galen," she snarled.

He roared with laughter. "Now, now, now, Drusilla. Remember who you're talking to. I handled you once. I can do it again."

"You didn't control me completely, Galen, and you hated that."

"Maybe. Maybe not. The point is, you need to tell your dearest Jax that he better figure out a way to take the guns."

And then the line went dead.

Dru stood up from the bed in a rage and threw her phone at the wall. It fragmented into a dozen pieces. Using that bit of force didn't calm her down in the least.

The Sons could not receive those damn guns. They had law enforcement crawling up their asses from every direction. The club couldn't handle anymore illegal firearms in their backyard. 'Goddamn, Galen O'Shay,' Dru thought.

She glanced over at the clock on her nightstand. It shown 1:42 PM. She had just wanted to lay down for a little bit. Last time Dru had heard from anyone was when Jax had called her to tell her the news of Unser getting attacked that morning. She had immediately sent a text to one of her contacts. Her contact had gotten back to her very quickly. The attack was brought on because Clay had attacked the Aryan in prison to secure himself some protection. Dru rolled her eyes. 'Where there's one white supremacist there's always another one,' she thought.

Those Neo-Nazis had come to pay SAMCRO some revenge.

Dru couldn't help but giggle a little bit. What the fuck had she walked in on? She had just wanted to deal with the school shooting and with Toric. Now she had little Hitlers making a splash.

But as much as that amused her, she couldn't get over the fact that Galen had called her to inform her that he was in Charming. She couldn't allow the IRA to get their way. SAMCRO couldn't handle receiving the gun shipment. Too much was happening right now. Dru had to think of something. And fast. She couldn't even warn Jax and the others or they would know about her association with Galen and the IRA. And she couldn't have that right now.

'Back to the damn drawing board.'

* * *

Jax had just dismissed the club. They had come to the agreement that Darby was the first person they needed to look at for information. He would know the inside details on this white supremacist group since he used to be one as well. They needed to figure something out before it got any bloodier. The attack on Unser today was enough.

He was following the others when his cell phone began ringing in his pocket. Jax looked at the screen to find a blocked number. 'Who the hell could this be?' he thought. He was a little weary to pick it up, but it could be something or someone interesting. He quickly flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"I'm assuming you have already figured out who attacked Wayne this morning."

His brow furrowed. "Dru?"

"Of course, it's Dru. Who'd you think it was—Santa Claus?" she sarcastically remarked.

Jax rolled his eyes. "One of these days that smartass mouth of yours is going to get you into a lot of trouble."

"Been there, done that, cowboy," she snapped. "So, I'm taking that as a yes."

Jax sighed and rubbed a hand down his face in frustration. "Yes, Dru. It was a—"

"White supremacist group," Dru cut in. "I'm glad you can follow clues."

"Why the fuck did you call me if you already knew?" he questioned her.

"I have to keep you on your feet somehow. Duh."

"I'm hanging up now," Jax told her.

"You may not want to do that," she said.

"But I think it's such a great idea," Jax quipped.

"One more question before you hang up."

He sighed. "And what's that, Dru?"

"You on your way to see Darby?"

"How did you—"

"I'll be there in three minutes. Don't leave without me if you know what's good for you."

Jax heard the click. The line had gone dead. Jax pulled the phone away from his ear and stuck it back in his pocket before he threw it. He had the greatest longing to fling it somewhere.

He walked up to the rest of the guys where they sat on their bikes about to put their helmets on. "Hold up, boys," Jax told them.

"What is it?" Tig asked.

"Apparently Dru is tagging along with us."

"What are you talking about?"

Jax looked at his members faces. They were all equally confused as to why Dru would want to come too. "She called just now. She knew about the attack on Unser. She asked me if we'd begun pointing fingers yet, and I said yeah."

"Let me guess," Chibs interrupted. "She already knew that it had been a white supremacist group."

"And she knew we were going to see Darby," Jax finished.

"That girl is freaky anymore, guys," Juice said.

"Yeah," Jax muttered. "We can't hide anything from her."

"When is she going to be here?" Tig asked.

"She said to give her three minutes." Suddenly they heard a roar coming from the entrance to their gate. "Or maybe just one minute."

The boys sat silent inside of the clubhouse waiting for Dru to make her appearance. It didn't take her long to make an appearance.

"So," she began slapping her hands and rubbing them together in glee. "Are we ready to get this show on the road?" They looked at her confused. "You didn't honestly think you were making the trip by yourselves, did you?" Dru scoffed. "I want to see Darby too."

"And why do you need to see Darby?" Jax asked her.

"No reason," she shrugged. "I'm just helping you guys out. You're not the only ones who can put two and two together."

"I thought you were only concerned with the school shooting and Toric," Tig said.

"I am. But as of right now I have no fresh leads. Besides, Toric is going to be taken care of in the next couple of days."

"What do you mean, lass?" Chibs questioned.

"Nothing you need to concern yourselves with. Just keep trusting me, fellas," she told them. "So, are we ready to go see Darby?"

It seems like they didn't have a choice in the matter. Jax was resigned to let Dru tag along. He just honestly didn't know if this was a good idea or not. He guessed he would find out sooner or later. Furthermore, he was curious as to how she handled herself.

"Let's go."

* * *

They arrived soon enough. They had put Dru in the middle of the formation. After all, the boys weren't too certain she wouldn't cause trouble. She seemed to be causing a lot of that lately.

They walked up with a purpose. They wanted to intimidate him into giving them answers. Not that they'd ever had difficulty getting them from Darby. Besides, he was in hiding.

"How's business?" Jax asked him.

"Slow," Darby commented taking off his gloves. "What do you want?"

"Just some information."

"And you need six guys for that?"

"Seven," Dru cut in stepping out from behind Happy. "Well, six guys and one girl anyway."

Darby smirked. "Well, if it isn't little Dru Fallon. How are you, kid? I heard you ran away a long time ago."

"That I did, Darby. But it was in my destiny to eventually return. I'm just helping these guys out for a little bit."

"You always were SAMCRO's bitch," Darby remarked.

"I'd watch that mouth of yours, Darby. It could get you in trouble," she told him.

"Wow," Darby said shocked by Dru's attitude. "You grew up on us, Fallon. But sure thing. I won't say another word."

"Are you done?" Jax asked them. Dru held her hands up in surrender. 'This is too much for me to handle,' he thought as he rolled his eyes. "Clay is in Stockton. He offed an Aryan shock collar to earn protection. MC caught the blow back. We need to know who we should be looking for."

"That's not my life no more, man," Darby shook his head. "I'm married. I'm doing the Jesus thing. I can't help you."

Jax chuckled. "Come on, Darby. You don't just marry the help and turn in your brown shirt."

"And they don't go around packing," Dru muttered.

"No, they don't," Tig said. "No, there's a reason why you're sanitizing with a piece in your pants."

Darby looked at his wife. Dru followed the look they gave one another. She gently nudged Jax and nodded her head towards the woman.

Jax noticed it too. "What's she so afraid of?"

"One of my old crew, Eddie Gerber, pinched up a chino a couple months back. I hear he's recruiting for the brotherhood trying to reestablish a street gang here in San Joa," Darby sighed.

"Did he threaten you?" Chibs questioned.

Darby scoffed. "Not yet."

"Where do we find him?" Happy asked.

"He's got six acres on the edge of Oswald's land. It's off the grid," Darby replied.

"Is it a hang out spot or the headquarters?" Dru cut in.

"Not sure," Darby shook his head. "Eddie was always more talk the walk."

Dru pulled herself away from the group first. Eddie Gerber. She remembered that little parasite. Racist bastard. The others soon joined her in a circle. Obviously they needed to talk over their options.

"We should do some reconnaissance," Happy began.

"No need," Dru shook her head. "We could probably just walk up in there. Eddie's never been smart."

"Yeah, man. This guy doesn't know who we are. We could roll up and act like we're interested in the cause, suss out who and how many," Tig explained.

"Jax, we got the Irish," Chibs told him.

Dru's heart began racing. For just one minute she had forgotten about the Irish coming. She needed to follow up with that. Dru really wanted to deal with that mess and not this racist group, but if she followed and showed her face in front of Galen he would make sure Jax knew the truth.

Jax snickered looking between Tig and Rat. "You and Rat. Tell them you're father and son. They love that shit." They all followed in Jax's laughter.

Tig looked offended. "Wait, wait, what? Really? Really? Me? Come on. You think I look old enough to be his old man?"

"If you wash that black shoe polish out of your hair," Juice sarcastically remarked.

"This coming from a guy who's had a fohawk since the ninth grade."

"Suck it up, Tig," Dru told him.

"Come on, Dad. We can do this," Rat interrupted.

"My old man used to rape me," Tig told him. "Just saying."

"Goddamn," she muttered while the others sniggered walking away.

"Now it all makes sense," Juice said.

They went back to Darby and Jax asked, "You think you can find Gerber's place?"

"Probably, but I ain't," Darby replied.

"Just take us to the entrance."

"What, are you crazy?" Darby scoffed. "They see me or know that I'm helping you—"

"The enemy of my enemy—"

"Is going to get me killed," Darby interrupted.

"They're not going to know shit, Darby. This could help both of us. The Sons settle their score. We'll slow down recruitments, so you and your wife can sleep a little sounder at night," Dru told him.

"Or," Chibs began, "we use you for bait."

Dru watched him. You could tell he didn't want to be involved. Darby sighed. "Shit. This is going to end up bad."

Jax slapped him on the chest and walked away from him. He caught up with Tig after a few steps. "Hey. You play it safe. If it looks dicey you get the hell out."

"Got it," Tig said.

He looked at Juice. "Go with them. Watch their back. We'll meet you here after the Irish." Jax turned around to already find Dru straddling her bike. "And what are you going to do?" he asked her.

Dru flipped her long red hair back behind her shoulders. "I figured I'd go do some scouting."

His brow furrowed. "Scouting for what?"

She shrugged. "The usual."

Jax sighed in annoyance. "Listen to me, Dru." He stopped her before she put her helmet over her head. He wanted to look into those emerald green eyes of hers before she left him. Jax needed to make sure she understood something. "Whatever you're about to do, please be careful. I know we're on different sides right now, but I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. Got it?"

Dru slowly nodded her head. "I got it, Jax. And we're not on different sides. We're just two sides of the same coin."

Jax watched her as she hastily put her helmet on and started up her bike. She revved it twice before taking off as swiftly as possible. He could only speculate what she was planning on getting into.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! **

**I decided since it was Thanksgiving I would give you all another chapter :) I will be busy over the next few days, so I really don't know when I'll be able to update again. So, I did it now just to show you all good faith. But you all will probably not like me very much once you learn where I left you in the story. It is a bit of a cliffhanger. **

**xForgottenxFlamex: By the way, I loved the review you left me. Thank you so much for spending so much time reading my story. I truly appreciate it. You know how I have weaved Dru into the current season...just you wait. There's more story coming where I have literally sunk her into the deepest recesses possible. **

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Please continue to do so. **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Dru had watched the entire scene from the corner of the warehouse. She hadn't shown her face to Galen, and Jax didn't know she was there. She had needed to scout out what Galen wanted from the Sons. Dru knew that Jax and the others could not hold the guns that the Irish had delivered. There was too much heat hovering over them right now.

Galen wouldn't take no for an answer, and Jax wouldn't take the guns. In the end, they were at a draw. Jax had insulted the Irish asshole. He had been right. The Kings were only after lining their pockets with cash, the greedy motherfuckers. They might be Catholics, but they were brutal and ruthless killers.

Once the Sons had left, Dru wanted to set something straight with Galen and his men. If any of them would listen, it'd be Conner.

She made her presence known as soon as she didn't hear the rumble of a motorcycle anymore.

"You always were a dick, Galen," she told him walking up to them.

"Well, Miss Fallon, I didn't think you would show up," Galen said.

"Don't play games with me, Galen. You called me for a reason. You wanted me here, though I can't figure out why."

"Maybe I just wanted to check on you; see for myself that you're okay. You've been gone for almost three years. You were one of my best, Dru. I've been worried about you," he explained.

"Don't pretend to care about me. All I am is a trophy for you, Galen. I stopped being one of those whenever I left the IRA. You don't pay me anymore, so you have no rights to my privacy."

"I know you returned to Charming for a reason. I bet you that I could figure out why you are here."

"I'm not waiting for you to guess. I'm going to go on ahead and tell you since it kind of has to do with why you're here," Dru told him. "Take those fucking KG-9's and leave Charming. You can't keep them here, and you can't expect SAMCRO to distribute."

"We've already had this talk with Jax. He has no choice."

Dru pulled a gun from behind her back. She pointed it straight at Galen. She expected his entourage to pull firearms on her, and they did not disappoint. "Drop the guns or I'll make sure that Mr. O'Shay's brains are painted all over the ground," Dru demanded. His staff looked to him for an order. That just pissed her off anymore. "I am pointing a gun at your boss' head! Stop looking to him for directions because he's not in charge at the moment. So, if I were you I would do what I say and drop the fucking guns!"

They slowly put the firearms down on the ground and backed up just a little bit. Dru had no idea what game she was trying to play with Galen. At this point, she was just flying by the seat of her pants. She was more than likely making a huge mistake by pointing a gun at one of the Kings, but she had no choice. She had to do this for Jax.

"I am done playing by your rules, Galen. I was done three years ago. But I still had to be controlled by you and the rest of the Kings. I had no choice back then. I do now. You've held too much over my head for way too damn long, and it stops now. You have branded me with the stink of the IRA, and I have the tattoo to prove it. You stamped me like fucking cattle. I'm not your property anymore, Galen. I'm finished with being your shining glory.

And as for the Sons—you will not leave those guns here. You will take them back to Belfast with you. Jax wants SAMCRO out of guns, and if it's the last thing I do I will make that happen for him. With my dying breath, I will give him and the club a future."

Galen smirked. "Oh, really? And why would you want to give them that? I do remember a time when you held on to so much hatred for the Sons."

"Not for the Sons. For Clay," Dru explained. "He killed my father in cold blood. J.T. and Dad wanted out of this business because they knew the blood shed that would come. Clay just wanted more money and more power, and my father paid the price for it. Clay wanted to line his pockets, just like you do, Galen. Money isn't everything.

If Jax changes his mind about wanting out, then so be it. Give him more guns. But as of right now, the best thing that Jax can do for the club is to walk away from the IRA. So, Galen, you can take your buddies and your guns back home. You stay there until they give you a reason not to. Leave the Sons alone."

"And what makes you think I'm going to abide by your rules, Drusilla?" Galen questioned her.

Dru clenched her jaw. She took her pistol off of Galen for only a second and pointed it at one of his men. She quickly pulled the trigger and shot the man in the head. Before any of them could react, Dru had her gun trained on Galen once again.

"Is that enough incentive for you?"

* * *

Dru wasn't too far behind the boys. She knew they were on their way back to Darby's. Jax had after all told them he would return once he dealt with the Irish. Dru still felt the numbness in her heart from killing that man. Any of Galen's men deserved to die a painful death. She was just so tired of feeling so dead inside.

She hoped she had made things better for Jax. She had taken a chance confronting Galen like that. It would either pay off, or they all would be paying the price for such a ballsy move. With any luck, Galen would take it out on her and not the Sons. After all, it had been her at her own choosing to provoke him like that.

They had just parked their bikes in the parking lot when she pulled in too.

"So, what did I miss?" Dru asked them.

"Where have you been?" Jax asked.

"None of your business," she snapped back. "Did you take care of your Irish problem?"

"To tell you the truth, Dru…I don't know."

The bad thing was she didn't know either. For the first time in a long while, she was flying blind.

She followed them up to the porch, and she could immediately sense something bad had happened. "What happened?" she asked Tig.

"Some of their crew spotted Juice and Darby after we got on the inside," he answered.

"Goddamn, Juice!" Jax exclaimed.

"Jesus Christ," she muttered.

"We got out whole, but he—" Juice began.

"But now they're coming after me and Rena," Darby cut in.

Jax sighed. "I'm sorry, man. Bring her to TM. We'll keep you safe."

"No, this is on me. It's my wreckage. It was just a matter of time before this went down, and I got to handle it," Darby told him.

"How big was this crew?" Chibs asked.

"We only saw five guys," Rat replied.

"Yeah," Juice said, "the guys who took us had the Nazi hooks, but it didn't look like any organized effort."

Jax's phone interrupted the conversation. He stepped away to take the call. Dru focused all of her attention on Jax. She wondered what the phone call was. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. Jax returned with a somber look on his face.

"Hey, Chibs. The Irish showed up at Oswald's with the guns," he announced.

Chibs shook his head. "Shit."

Dru had to play this cool. She couldn't let on that she was even more shocked than them. She had figured that Galen would've been too anxious to actually go against what she had stipulated. Obviously, the Irish were fools. She would deliver karma at their doorstep for screwing Jax over like this. Dru would make this right for them.

Jax looked at Rat. "Wait here." Then he walked up to Darby. He wanted to show him good faith. "Rat will stick around. Look, we'll handle Gerber. It's our wreckage too."

"Okay," Darby nodded shaking Jax's hand.

"Alright, man," Jax said. "Let's go," he ordered the Sons. He glanced at Dru and with his eyes he gave her the look. She knew what that particular look meant. He was asking her to tag along. Heaven nor Hell would keep her from doing that.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Please continue to write them. **

**Note: I had to repost this chapter. I went back earlier and watched the episode this chapter is based on. During these particular scenes, something hadn't happened yet, I had to revise it. **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The bodies had been chopped up. That's how they had found them. One of them had been Filthy Phil. Dru had met him when she had returned to Charming. He had been the quiet sort, kind of like Bobby. Dru had liked him. The other body had only been a prospect. He hadn't been anyone special. But Dru was still sorry. They each had their lives to live, and they had been cut too short, and for no damn good reason at all.

Dru knew why this had happened. The hands had been cut off because of what Jax had told Galen to do. The rest of the body…well, that was for her. Because of her defiance. What had she been thinking?

She was standing off to the side of the warehouse watching Jax with a careful eye. Dru had a feeling he was about to become unglued. He had been trying every way in the world to escape the gun business, and at every angle he was being thwarted. The last thing Jax needed to do was to feel helpless. She wouldn't let that happen.

"Jax," she said. He didn't react to his name. He just kept staring out at the woods. "Jax. Jax!" Dru shouted. He turned to her at last. She cupped his face in her hands. "Jax, don't let it in. Whatever you do, don't let it in. All it's going to do is cripple you, and you can't afford to be broken right now. So, don't let it in. Stay numb. Stay cold."

She could look into those blue eyes of his for the rest of her life. If she was completely honest with herself, she still had dreams of the two of them together. It was one of the things that still kept her human. Her dreams made her feel alive, made her feel like a woman. Dru couldn't stop it. If she did, she'd be dead. Inside and out.

Jax was nodding his head at her. He understood what she meant by saying that. That had been the first step. She heard Chibs walking up behind her.

He sat on his bike with a heavy heart. "All the guns are gone except for the KG-9's. They left both cases."

"Call Belfast and let them know. Lock it all down," Jax told him as Tig joined the group. "UK charters too."

"Juice and Happy are putting them in the big crates," Tig said referring to the pieces that were left of the two members.

Jax nodded. "Think you can find Gerber's place again?"

"Yeah. Think so."

Dru knew where Jax was headed with this. It was a smart way to clean up the mess. The only thing she was worried about was whether or not Jax could come back from it or not. After all, it was a lot of bodies.

"Jax, consider the—" she began.

"Shut up, Dru," Jax demanded. "I know what I'm doing."

Well, that certainly put her in her place. But she still wasn't going to back down.

"What's the plan, Jackie?" Chibs asked.

"He plans on using this as a way of cleaning everything up by taking the guns out of here and placing them with Gerber's crew. It'll look like Gerber and his men turned on each other. It's something I would do. Go shoot up the place. Make sure you stage the setting just right and then light the shit on fire. The slate will be spotless once again," Dru explained.

"Is that what you plan on doing?" Chibs questioned Jax.

"We're going to finish our Nazi hunt." That's all he would say.

"I think this club needs a breather."

"A breather, Chibs? You've got to be kidding," Dru scoffed. "Think you can breathe with everything hovering over you like it is? If you think you can, then you're delusional. If Jax doesn't do this, somehow this incident will come back to haunt you. Also with the KG-9's at Gerber's place it'll make the D.A. look at someone else besides the Sons for the school shooting. It's a smart move."

"We ain't breathing, Chibs. We've got two crates filled with hacked up members. What this club needs is to settle a score," Jax told him. "Why don't you take a vote? I'll proxy Phil. He says yes."

Dru watched him walk away. She felt the anger simmering beneath his skin. All she wanted to do was comfort him and make it better. But since that wasn't her place, she would do one better.

"What the hell, Dru?" Chibs exclaimed. "You just backed him up when you should've done the opposite."

"You're not my boss, Chibs. On top of that, I'm not a part of the Sons. I can back up whoever I want. And Jax is right."

"Jax is right? Well, that's a hell of a thing coming from you when just a year ago you were screaming that blood for blood is the wrong thing to do."

Dru got up in Chibs face. "Don't you ever bring that up again," she calmly told him. "I said that because it was Opie. Opie deserved more than what you guys did. There was a better way to deal with Pope. All you guys seen was a fucking war. You wanted to one up, and look where it landed you. With this, there's no dangers of anything coming back to bite you in the ass, Chibs. Your club will be safe."

"It's not my club, Dru. Jax is running things, and sometimes without any input from us."

"Sometimes a leader has to make decisions without anyone else. Clay did that for his own selfish reasons. Jax does it to keep the club alive. You know just as much as anyone else that without Jax SAMCRO would have already self-destructed."

"What are you talking about?" he questioned her.

Dru sighed. Maybe she had said too much, but in for a penny, in for a pound. "Jax was born to do this. Jax was melded into someone who can lead SAMCRO just like Uncle John. He made sure that his son was someone that everyone could look to for answers, and he wanted Jax to do it better than he did. In the end, John died for his mistakes. I can only hope that Jax won't follow."

Suddenly, Dru's phone vibrated on her side. She rolled her eyes. She hated being interrupted during important moments like this. Dru flipped open the screen. _Nero is out._ 'Well, that's a good thing,' Dru thought. That text message couldn't have come sooner.

"So, Dru…" Chibs began. "Are you going to join us in this escapade?"

She put her phone away and smirked at him. "Do I have any other choice?"

* * *

They were grouped together at one of the picnic tables at TM. Dru didn't join the party as she was checking messages on her smartphone. Apparently, every one of her contacts decided to send her information today. Nero had dodged a bullet at the police station, thank God.

Dru looked up when she heard a car approaching up the drive. She found Gemma's vehicle pulling in. Hopefully, she could get round up a report from Nero later when she questioned him.

Jax and Chibs walked to meet them at the vehicle. Dru coupled herself with the two to go talk Nero and Gemma too.

"Hey. How are the girls doing?" Jax asked Nero.

"They're shaken up. No out calls for awhile," he answered.

"Sheriffs know anything?"

"No, not yet."

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah, guess so." Nero shrugged. "It's all starting to sink in." He paused. "Everything okay here?"

"Yeah. Just routine shit, you know?"

Gemma glanced at Dru. She sighed. She should've known that mama bear would pick up on the fact that Jax had just lied to Nero's face. Like he can keep anything from the Queen. Dru shook her head at her.

Nero walked away with Lyla, and Gemma straightened up to stand in front of Jax. "Where are the boys?" she asked him.

"At St. Thomas with Tara," Jax replied.

"Maybe I'll run by to see if she needs a lift, see if she wants me to watch them."

"That'll be good," he told her. "I think it's going to be a late one for me."

Gemma scanned both Chibs and Dru. "What's really going on?"

"The Irish," he responded. "We're on lockdown. We lost Phil and Velin."

"Oh, God," she muttered.

Jax leaned forward and gave his mother a kiss. Dru watched the interaction. Even after all the fights the two of them have had over the years, there was one constant between them. They deeply loved each other.

"Can you handle it here?" Chibs questioned her.

"Yeah," she nodded.

Dru tried to make a quick getaway, but to no avail when Gemma grabbed her arm. 'Damn it,' she thought. 'This is not what I need right now.'

"There's more to it than just the Irish," Gemma said. "Now, why don't you tell me the rest?"

Dru shook her head. "It doesn't work like that. Jax is the one who gets to tell the club's business."

"Dru, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm backing him up, Gemma, that's all."

"When the hell did you start doing that? Before you tried every way in the world to thwart him."

"Because he's trying to do the thing that Uncle John and Dad failed to do," Dru replied. "I want more than anything for Jax to succeed getting SAMCRO out of guns. It has caused too much destruction. Clay was the one to cause all the heartache. Jax will be the one to heal it." She paused trying to think of the right words to make the older woman understand. Dru wasn't sure if she could.

"I know that me coming back a year ago was a huge shock for everyone," Dru continued. "It was for me too. I honestly didn't think I would ever return. I never had a reason to. I kept track of you all. I made sure nothing bad happened. I made sure you were safe. There was only one way for me to be in your lives, and yeah, it was from behind the scenes. But it worked for me. I didn't see Jax every day, so I wasn't reminded of what I had lost. I wasn't reminded that I could never loved by him. I want it more than anything, even now, but he loves Tara. He's loved Tara since he was a teenager, and there's nothing I can do to change that. He got the family he always wanted. The only thing that I could was to take a step back from it and live on the sidelines."

Gemma nodded. "I get it."

"No, you don't. Not really. What you don't understand, Gemma, is that I will do everything in my power to make sure that SAMCRO has a future. It has to continue, because it was my father's legacy. This club keeps the memory of my father from disappearing. And I only trust Jax to lead it. He was meant to lead it. John was a great man. I see him in Jax all the time. But I also see more in Jax. He has more to offer than Uncle John ever thought of. And I love Jax more than anyone in this world. No matter what that man does, no matter how much he has disappointed me and pissed me off, I will keep on loving him. Even in death," she clarified. "So, yes. I will make sure that this legacy continues, and I will make sure that Jax Teller survives and lives to give this club to Abel or Thomas. Because it's their legacy too."

Gemma began wiping the tears away that had escaped. "I couldn't ask for anything more from you, Dru. And just to let you know, Connor would be so proud of you. You might've left the club, but you never fully abandoned us. You're here now when we needed you the most, when Jax needed you the most. And honey, just to let you know, Jax might have a family, but it's not his complete family. You're his family, Dru. You're meant to always be here, whether your Jax's old lady or not. SAMCRO is yours too."

Dru nodded. "SAMCRO is mine. But I won't stay here forever, Gemma. Once all of this is over, I will leave again. And there's nothing that anyone can say to change that. I'm not strong enough to remain in Charming. I can't stand by and watch Jax love another woman and cradle children that are not mine. I can't do it, Gemma. And I don't think you'd ask me to."

Dru and Gemma looked at each other with an understanding now. Gemma held no animosity now towards her. She could now recognize the strength that it took for Dru to go off and do something on her own. However, Gemma also seen the agony that Dru was in every day. She wondered why that was there. It wasn't just because of her son. Dru was hiding something. Gemma wasn't naïve enough to believe she wasn't. She realized that it was a dark secret that would more than likely rock the very foundations of SAMCRO. Gemma could only question who would be left standing in the aftermath.

* * *

They were right outside of the gates of the hide out for Gerber's crew. They were loading up on ammo and guns. Dru stood aside as she watched the brothers get prepared. She knew what was coming. She'd have done it herself to cover her tracks. Or to seek revenge which is what Jax was really after.

Juice handed Jax a KG-9. It was the very same type of gun that caused the mess that SAMCRO was in now with the school shooting.

Jax turned to Dru. He noticed how she stood off to the side, keeping to herself. He pondered about what was going through her mind. As much as he wanted to do this, to get revenge, he wanted to make sure that Dru was okay. He questioned why she made the trip with them whenever she knew what was about to take place.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, of course," she nodded. "I'm just wondering if you're okay with what you're about to do."

He stared at her. Jax speculated her motives. He had no idea what Dru was up to. Earlier she had said not to worry about Toric, that it was being taken care of in the next few days. What did that really mean? Juice still hadn't gotten the full intel back about the warden's death. Juice had received the preliminary autopsy report which listed a heart attack being the cause of death. Maybe she was just blowing smoke out of her ass. But Jax really didn't think she was. He wholeheartedly believed that she had been telling the truth.

Something was different about Dru, had been since she came back. A year ago she had been angry. This time around there was a certain remoteness about her. There was indifference in every one of her actions. However, Jax could still see the Dru that existed since they were kids. As much as she tried to stay detached to the club, to him, there was no denying that she still cared deeply.

"I'll be fine with what I'm about to do, Dru. My question for you is, are you going to be?"

Dru scoffed. "I've done worse. This is a cake walk compared to the other shit I've done. Don't you worry about me, Jackson. I've got it all under control."

She went to walk away, but Jax grasped onto her arm stopping her in her tracks. "You don't have to do this," he told her. "If you're doing this to show your loyalty to the club or to show how badass you are, it's not needed. We already know."

"I'm not trying to show anything. I could care less what you think because I know I'm loyal to the club, as much as I would like not to be. And I am a badass chick. There's no denying that. I know what I am, Jax. I've never tried to hide it. Like I said, what we're about to drive in there and do is easy for me. I'm not about to stand here and explain to you why that is, so just trust me whenever I say that."

He canvased her green eyes. Where they used to sparkle with untold amusements, now they were void of any emotions at all. Just what had happened to his Dru?

"Fine. Then just follow my lead."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Thank you for all the reviews! Please continue to tell me what you think. I love hearing about it. It gives me inspiration to continue. If you all don't love it I won't continue it. **

**Note: More reviews could mean more updates in one day. Ten reviews could mean two chapters instead of one ;) Just keep that in mind for future reference. **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Charming had once been a place of prosperity. After John Teller had taken to the idea of building his own motorcycle club, the chance for someone to thrive became almost non-existent. Dru considered it a good thing that anyone could even survive in Charming anymore. Even before she had left Charming had been a place of war. Territory was everything. Clay had been a greedy son of a bitch. When he had been President he wanted the population of Charming and the surrounding areas to understand that SAMCRO owned it. Jax on the other hand just wanted everything to stay peaceful. As long as no one touched Charming in an evil manner, people could do what they wanted.

Once Dru had turned the age of thirteen she had begun to understand the world that she lived in. Being the daughter of an original she had been afforded certain comforts. She had been protected at all costs.

Dru had also come to find out just how much the Sons were hated in northern California. The gun business had come to light whenever she was sixteen. She remembered the guys had fought for so long to keep her from the truth, but she'd eventually seen the light. It hadn't exactly been a secret. She had eavesdropped on many conversations over the years. Dru didn't always understand them, but they had stayed with her until she had finally comprehended what everything meant.

This was the way she had grown up. Same for Jax. Same for Opie. Only the boys had a better grasp on what was going on around them. All the facts hadn't been hidden from them all their lives. Some things had been privy to them. Dru recognized why. That hadn't been a secret. Jax and Opie had been destined to be Sons themselves. Dru being a female could never be a part of the same fate.

Dru had been destined for something much more sinister.

When the time came for her to reveal the truth about the past four years, SAMCRO would no longer welcome her with open arms. She had turned in to something evil and menacing. At least the members of SAMCRO still had their morals about them. Dru had nothing. She had been willing to do anything to survive. She had surrendered her scruples a long time ago.

Dru just abhorred the day that all this finally came to light. She could picture Jax's face now whenever the truth was revealed.

Even though the Sons of Anarchy worked for the IRA, they had become slaves to them. They had endured so much, suffered so much because of the IRA. Dru had worked for them. Dru had killed for them. SAMCRO would never forgive her. It had been four years since she had felt this fear, but Dru remembered how it felt. It had been chilling and unsympathetic. She felt that same terror now. Unfortunately, she was crippled by it.

* * *

It had almost been a year ago when she had returned to Charming the first time. Opie's death had brought her back then. Dru still held hatred towards Jax for what happened, and there were few she trusted in the SAMCRO circle. She had every reason to feel that way. There had been way too many betrayals in the past four years. She had learned of every single one of them as soon as they had happened.

Dru couldn't believe that she actually felt kindred to them, even if it was a small bit. Nevertheless, these people raised her. These people had become her friends and her honorary uncles. Hell, even Gemma had become a second mother after Edie Fallon had run off. SAMCRO was the only family Dru knew.

They had failed her father. They had failed her too. But here she was putting her ass on the line for them just like always, because she refused for SAMCRO to go extinct. However, she was a whole different predator now. She was a different kind of prey too.

* * *

They had shot up Gerber's hideout and made sure to make it look like an eternal beef. They had stashed the KG-9's inside and then lit the place on fire. Later they had gone back to Oswald's warehouse and buried the crates that held the pieces of the hacked up members. They had stood there to watch the bodies burn.

Dru hadn't felt a damn thing. She knew it needed to be done. She guessed it was just something else to add to the long list of sins she had committed.

Whenever they had returned to TM, she had received a text message informing her that Otto had finally done the deed. Toric was dead. Her heart silently broke for Otto. Maybe now he was finally at peace. She would grieve for the loss of her Uncle's life in the following days. She wouldn't let the Sons know what had happened just yet. For now, she would hold the news close to her chest. At least until tomorrow morning.

"Are we going to talk about what happened four years ago, Dru?"

She stopped cranking the wrench. She was in the middle of taking lug nuts off of a beautiful Ford F-150 when his voice interrupted her. Whenever Dru needed to think, working on vehicles centered her. Everything became quiet. Yet, when Jax Teller spoke she listened. Even when she didn't have the inclination to do so.

"We need to talk about what happened. It's not just going to go away, Dru," he told her.

Dru sighed. This was the last conversation she wanted to have at this moment. She was hoping to skip this one altogether. She didn't want to reminisce back four years ago to the time when he had publicly humiliated her; when he had crushed all of her hopes and dreams.

"It was going away just fine, Jax, until you brought it up," she replied.

Dru got up from the milk crate her ass had been sitting on and wiped what grease she could from her hands on a ratty cloth. She threw the wrench back in the toolbox and turned towards him. Dru tried her damndest to not feel anything. But even after he shattered her heart four years ago, she still got those damn butterflies.

"What do you want, Jax? Do you want me to say that I forgive you?" she sarcastically remarked. "If that's what you want, and if that's what will get you to leave this conversation alone, then I'll say it. I forgive you. There you go. We can move on." Dru went to walk by him and Jax grabbed her arm halting her movements. "Get off me, Jackson."

"Not until you hear me out," he said. Jax leaned over to whisper against her ear. "And don't think for a second that we're not going to talk about your profession now."

She had to play this cool. She ripped her arm from his grasp and faced him. Dru was determined to not be intimidated by him. "Profession? What profession? I work on cars back home."

Technically, that was true. Dru had set up her own garage there in Savannah. It was a working garage. She even paid wages to three other employees. It had been the perfect front to what she was really doing. Besides, she loved to work on cars. It was relaxing. It was therapeutic. It was a hobby.

"So, you didn't order the hit on the warden, Dru?" Jax questioned her. "Cause two days ago you admitted to me that you had. Juice got ahold of the preliminary autopsy report. A heart attack was listed as the cause of death, but you and I both know that that's not what it was. If it's actually a fact, then it wasn't by natural causes. Now, tell me the truth."

"You wouldn't know the truth if it bit you on the ass, Jax," Dru snarled.

"Then you better tell me what it is, or I'll draw my own conclusions."

Dru scoffed. "You're a piece of work, you know that?" She stepped away from him to begin shaking her head. She couldn't believe he would come at her like this. As if he had any reason to talk. "After the shit you all have pulled, you're going to stand there and judge me?" she paused. "I left four years ago, Jax. I left for damn good reasons. Even after I left, I found more reasons to stay gone. This whole club is so fucking crooked. The sad thing is, none of you see it. Every one of you knows you've done some wrong shit, but God forbid if you ever admit it."

"I'm not judging! I know I've done wrong shit, Dru. I've never denied it. But you're standing there telling me how shady I am when you should be pointing the finger at yourself."

"Fuck you, Jax! I've never disagreed with that statement. I told you that earlier on the way to Gerber's. I told you that I'm capable of worse, that I've done worse. I am crooked. I am shady. I am immoral. I can even be malicious. I've proven that the last four years. Although I really didn't have a choice in the matter. The point is, I'll be the last person to deny that I'm fucking corrupt. I'm a criminal, Jax. Have been for a long time," Dru explained.

"Tell me," he growled.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what you've done to become a criminal. Tell me who you are now," Jax demanded to know. "Cause no offense, Dru, you had no problem shooting at Gerber and his men."

"You wouldn't like the answer, Jax," she paused. "You're not prepared for the answer," Dru sadly replied.

"You've got to give me something, Dru. I know you. I don't care if you have been gone for four fucking years! You're still the same little Drusilla Fallon that followed me and Opie around like a puppy. You're still the Dru that used to sneak into my bedroom at night when we were kids because you had a nightmare and you were scared. You're still the Dru that knew all my secrets because you were my best friend. You're still the Dru that protects this club at all costs because we're your family, because this club is also your legacy.

You may say the club is shady, Dru, but even you know that there's always a reason. Since I became President I made sure there haven't been any dirty dealings. I made sure that betraying others is not a past time around here anymore. We're all in this together. We're not pitted against each other like before. I'm making this club work again. I'm trying to make a future for SAMCRO," Jax enlightened her.

Dru cocked her head to the side. "Is that why you've been making decisions on your own? Is that why you haven't gone to chapel to let the others vote? Granted, yeah, sometimes a leader has to make the really tough choices on their own, but Goddamn it, Jax, your Vice President doesn't even know what's going on. Yeah, Jax, I would say that you're a better President than Clay ever thought of being, but you're still like him because you're selfish. Your opinion is the only one that matters. None of the others should have a say, right? Only you know what's best for this club."

She slinked back up to him. There was an inch separating their faces. Dru needed him to listen carefully. "You don't know everything, Jackson. Next time you want to talk about me, you might want to look in the mirror. But I have a feeling that you have a really difficult time looking at your reflection. Stop pointing fingers, Jax. You're no better than me. You're barely better than Clay." She watched his jaw clench. Dru knew she had hit the nail right on the head. Jax was one who didn't want to hear the truth.

"Now," she continued, "I'm going to give you a piece of advice. You're going to walk away from this conversation. You can forget everything I said to you for all I care. But honestly, you really need to heed my words. I might not tell you everything about myself, but you can guarantee that I will not lie to you when it comes to how this club is being run. And I will not lie to you about protecting you. I promise that I will protect you with my own life, Jackson. Not only because of our history, but also because that's what Opie would want me to do. All I'm doing is honoring his memory.

However, I'm done being nice to you right now. So walk away. Leave me alone. Fuck off. Do you understand?"

Dru watched as he licked his lips and hung his head in defeat. Jax began walking away without a second glance. Dru felt as if she owed him a little something though. For God's sake, she had just profusely lied to him. She had yelled at him for not telling the club everything when in all actuality she understood why he didn't. Hell, she had even defended his choices to Chibs.

"We will revisit this conversation one day, Jax. I promise you. Because as much as I'm hiding from you, I also have the desire to tell you everything. Not because you deserve it or because I owe you. I just truly want to tell you because once upon a time you were my very best friend." _And my soul mate_. But she didn't say that part. "That's all I'm giving you for right now."

Jax nodded his head in understanding and gave her a tiny grin, which Dru readily returned.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Here's a brand new chapter for you all to read and review. Thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciate them more than you know. **

**Note: By the way, since this is sort of a short chapter (filler chapter), I am going to be updating again in a little while. So, be sure to wait for it. **

**xForgottenxFlamex (Jess): I love hearing from you. Your reviews are just so sassy, and plus you really let me know how you feel. You always allow me to know what you're thinking. Thank you so much. **

**Please read and review! :)**

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Lockdown. It was a relative term, a noun. The true definition of it was a security measure taken during an emergency to prevent people from leaving or entering a building. Dru had remembered quite a few lockdowns that the club had enforced when she was younger. She remembered one quite clearly when she was fourteen years old. Her and Gemma had played with one another's hair most of the evening. Then she, Opie, and Jax had played board games all night. It had been one of the best nights of her life.

But this time was not going to be fun. Dru knew the reason for this one better than anyone. The Irish was at fault. She knew firsthand what they were capable of.

Jax was at this moment trying to find Galen. Dru knew he wouldn't find him. Galen had already left the country, slick little bastard that he was. She had received word of it last night before she went to bed.

She had also announced the news of Otto's demise to the club first thing this morning. They had taken it with a grain of salt. Dru figured they would. SAMCRO hadn't been Otto's biggest fan in recent years. But Dru knew that Otto deserved some sort of recognition. He had been a dedicated member, had put up with a lot for the club. He had also lost many things because of them too. Dru assumed they were at least a bit appreciative of the fact that Otto had gotten rid of Toric. Now, the club could breathe a little easier with him out of the picture.

* * *

After she got another cup of coffee from Chuck, she went to search for Gemma. She immediately found her in her office going through invoices. Dru stood in the doorway for a while not allowing Gemma to know of her presence. She wanted to simply stare at the older woman for a minute. She'd always considered Gemma to be a role model. She was the Queen, the glue that held everyone together. Once upon a time ago, Dru had dreams of becoming an old lady. Gemma had been the perfect person to mimic. She loved her family, would do anything to protect her family. At the same time, Gemma would be the first one to manipulate situations to her advantage. She had brought many men to their knees with that certain talent. But her love for her family and her love for this club was strong and enduring.

Gemma finally sensed she was being watched and looked up to find Dru there at the door. "What are you doing?" she asked Dru.

"Just watching," the younger woman shrugged. "I used to be able to watch you for hours. You've always been fascinating. You've always walked with dignity, even if you were the one to fuck up."

Gemma chuckled. "And I have fucked up often."

"Yes, you have," she nodded, "like the time you got together with Clay, cheated on Uncle John, and then had him killed."

Gemma's attention zoomed in on Dru. She had recognized that Dru knew about her cheating on John with Clay. What she hadn't understood was that Dru knew the whole story. "You really do your research, don't you?"

"When I knew I was coming back, I wanted to make certain that I knew what I was walking into. I couldn't come in blindsided, Gemma. You should understand that. Plus, Trinity and I keep in contact with each other."

Dru just shocked the hell out of Gemma. "You talk to Trinity?"

"Yeah. You should know Trinity. She's Jax's half-sister."

"I know who she is. What I want to know is why you speak to her."

"We've become good friends," Dru told her after taking a sip of her coffee.

Gemma decided to let it go for now. What the hell kind of game was Dru playing? Why was she communicating with John's bastard child?

"Have you talked to Jax today?" Gemma asked her.

"Early this morning to break the news of Otto's death to him," Dru replied.

"How did you find out so quickly?"

Dru chuckled. "I have my ways, Aunt Gemma."

'Oh, I just bet you do,' Gemma thought. "Do you know how long this lockdown is going to go on?"

"It's the Irish, Gemma. We got to take every precaution we can. Jax was right to do this. And for how long," Dru shrugged, "who knows?"

They heard a car door shut. Dru looked to find Nero making his way to the office as well.

"How long does this lockdown last?" Nero asked.

"I'm not sure. Jax is into it with the Irish," Gemma replied.

"Can't be good for business," he said.

Dru rolled her eyes. "This place is just a smoke screen for what really goes on."

"Dru!" Gemma snapped. "This garage actually means something to some people."

"No, Aunt Gemma." Dru pointed across the parking lot. "That clubhouse means something. Not the garage."

Gemma sighed and looked at Nero. "We'll just tell them we're remodeling."

She had watched Jax pull in from behind Nero. She had to go and make sure everything was alright. She walked out of the office with Nero and Dru on her heels. She met up with Jax as he got out of the car. He looked to be in one piece.

"Where's everyone else?" Gemma asked him.

"On the job," Jax replied.

"And alive?"

"I'm not starting a war, Mom," he told her as he buttoned up his shirt.

"No more bodies, Jackson, please."

If Dru could do anything to prevent a war, she would. But she had a very good feeling that with her pointing a gun at Galen and shooting one of his men had ruined any head way that Jax had made with getting out of the gun business. Her defiance had made the Sons take one step back. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn? Of course it didn't make it any better that anytime she seen Galen she was reminded of all she had lost.

Jax touched his mother's arm in reassurance, and then walked up to her. The butterflies returned like they always did.

"And what about you?" he asked her.

"What about me?" Dru questioned.

"Are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, just like always," she answered.

Jax nodded. "Look, I have a favor to ask. Do you think your contacts can find out where Galen is?"

Her heart stuttered. She hadn't really needed contacts to tell her where Galen had escaped to, but they had informed her that he had returned to Belfast. What scared her when Jax had asked that favor was that he had come so close to digging up the truth.

"I doubt it. Galen seems like he's pretty good at hiding," Dru told him.

"Could you try anyways?"

"Of course," she grinned.

She hated lying to him, but she was yet to prepare in telling Jax everything. But then she was reminded that he didn't really need to know. After all, he had Tara. Why should she break open her soul just to have Jax look at her differently when she had nothing to gain from it?

Dru looked out of her peripheral vision to find Jax leaning down to kiss Tara on the cheek. She would never have a place in Jax's heart. Hell, she was barely family anymore.

She needed to walk away from this scene before she began tearing up. She had work to do anyways. They might not be able to find Galen, but she had an inkling that they were hot on Conner's heels. She would get into contact with Jax later. He had other business to take care of right now anyways.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Here is the other chapter I promised. The previous chapter was more of a filler leading up into one of the climaxes of the season. If you all have seen the episodes from the current season, you know what is about to happen. **

**Happy Reading! **

**And thank you again for the reviews! **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Twenty**

Dru had heard some crazy shit in her time, but this had to take the cake. She had been contemplating about not picking up her cell phone. But at the last minute she did thinking it might be important. She did have some major things in the works. Maybe one of her contacts had needed to tell her something.

"Miss Fallon. Long time, no see."

Dru shut her eyes trying to force away the memories that the voice brought on. She sighed loudly. "Brendan Roark. It has been a long time. Personally I wanted it to be longer."

The man chuckled. "Ah, Miss Fallon, you always did have a sharp tongue."

"And getting sharper by the minute. What the hell are you calling me for?" she questioned him.

"I know where you are, lass. I know you're in Charming helping SAMCRO straighten some things out."

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, I just received an interesting phone call from Jackson Teller."

Jax had called the Kings? What the fuck had he been thinking? Obviously nothing because he had no idea the trouble he had just started. If Jax didn't want a war, then he shouldn't have personally called the Kings. How had he gotten their number? Then the light bulb came on. Dru realized that they must've caught Conner Malone.

"Jackson was telling me that he has Conner and two of my men. He reassured me that nothing would happen to them."

"As long as he gets out of the gun business," Dru cut in. "Give him what he wants, Roark. He's under a lot of heat over here. Feds are crawling all over the Sons. On top of that, two of his men were slaughtered by Galen."

"Aye, we heard. But Miss Fallon, he can't just walk away with a clean slate."

"He offered you August Marks, right?"

"Aye."

"Take him up on that offer. Marks can do what the Sons never could. They can double, hell maybe even triple, your buyers. They could distribute to other areas besides just Northern Cali. Marks can make you a lot of money, Roark. It doesn't matter that he's black."

"I told Jackson that we would talk it over and then back to him."

Dru scoffed. "Oh, come on, Roark. We both know that you've already talked it over. I bet you five bucks that Galen is sitting there with you right now. Whatever you and Jax talked about, Galen probably shot down immediately. Well, you should know that Galen is not the most trustworthy person. He's a lying bastard that just wants to stuff his pockets. I guarantee you that he has made side deals that made his wallet bigger without feeding it to the Kings," she explained. "Him and Clay do go back twenty some years."

"I would watch what you say, Miss Fallon. Once upon a time, you worked for us," Roark told her.

"Against my will," Dru growled. "Galen turned me into the killer that I am. I did it to survive. I was being beaten and raped and starved on a daily basis when I wasn't submitting to you all. As soon as I started obeying I was treated like a fucking princess."

"You liked it, Drusilla," Galen's voice came over the phone.

The motherfuckers had her on speakerphone. Well, if that was the game they wanted to play, then so be it.

"You never broke me, Galen. You might like to think that you did, but you didn't. I think by holding a gun to your head yesterday I proved that."

"Aye, and you also killed one of my men," Galen said.

"And I'm sure that you went back home telling the daddies all about it," she sarcastically remarked.

"Enough!" Roark shouted.

Dru quieted. She was hot with a rage she had never felt before. She struggled to control it.

"You listen to me, you sons of bitches. I know you're not going to let Jax out of the business easily, or quietly for that matter. I have a feeling that you plan on making this into a war. Well, if you feel the need, go right on ahead. You just remember whose side I'm on. In the end, you all will feel my wrath. Not just on behalf of SAMCRO, but also mine. You ruined my life and I want to make sure that you feel the same misery that I feel every day. Do you understand me, Roark?"

There was a pause on the other end for just a moment. "Aye, Miss Fallon. We heard you."

And then she hung up on them.

* * *

Dru exited the dorm she was staying in. She was fit to be tied. A fierce rage had just settled deep into her veins. The IRA would get what was coming to them. She really needed to tell Jax about the phone call, but she couldn't, not without giving herself away. Maybe she could give him the cliff notes version, but that wouldn't work either. It would end in Jax interrogating her about how well she knew the Kings. Well, the answer would be intimately.

She knew full well what was coming the Sons way. The Irish would send in a punishment for their bold insubordination. There was nothing they could do to stop it.

Jax had laid down the gauntlet when he had offered them Marks as a distributor. She had pointed a gun at Galen's head and killed one of their men. There were too many offenses for the IRA to just ignore.

Dru found Tig standing outside in the parking lot. "Where's Jax?" she asked him. Tig pointed at the entrance. A gray van was pulling in. Jax and Chibs jumped out of it.

"Hey," Tig greeted them. "Rogue Rivers on their way down now."

"Okay, good. Hap's with the Irish," Jax said. "I should hear something hopefully from the Kings soon."

'No, Jax, you don't want that,' Dru thought.

"How did things go here?" Jax questioned.

"Fine. Tara and Rat are at the hospital. Gemma and Unser went somewhere."

"And you," Jax said putting his attention on Dru. "Did you find out anything?"

Dru would at least give him this. "He's back in Belfast."

"Shit," Jax muttered. "Alright, obviously we can't get to him from here. We're just going to have to wait. Well, I got to go to Diosa, meet Collette and Barosky. I'll see you guys later."

Juice walked up to interrupt them. Before Jax could leave, Juice stopped him. "Hey. Uh, I just got off with Clay's lawyer. He set up a conjugal between Clay and Gemma."

"Uh-huh," Jax hummed.

"What the…" Dru muttered.

"When?" Jax asked.

"Now," Juice replied. "He's waiting. He said to tell Gemma to bring five-hundred cash."

"He's bought himself a cell," Chibs said.

"What the hell's that mean?" Juice was confused.

"It means the state cannot wire a conjugal. You have to do it with your spouse," Tig replied.

"Clay needs to tell her something," Dru finished.

"Yeah? And who's going to tell her?" Juice pointed at the Lincoln driving in. They all looked at the car carrying Gemma back.

"Sounds like a job for a loving son to me," Tig remarked.

"Yeah," Jax sighed. He looked at Dru and Chibs then pointed to himself. "You two with me."

"Damn it, Jax!" Dru exclaimed.

"Aye, I'll back you up," Chibs told him as he gave Juice and Tig the finger.

"I don't want to back you up. I don't want to be standing in the same room as you deliver that news," Dru replied.

"No, you two are going to take her," Jax ordered them.

"Oh, no. I do not take orders from you," Dru said. "I am not taking Gemma to her conjugal with Clay."

"Look." Jax stopped them and looked straight at Dru. "You two are the only ones I trust to do this. And I'm sure Mom would want someone there that she's comfortable with, and that would be you."

Dru sighed. "Why do you always have to guilt trip me for?" she asked. "Damn it."

* * *

"Gemma Teller-Morrow for Clay Morrow," she told the guard.

Dru and Chibs stood with Gemma inside the prison. She hated how Jax had worked her just right to do this. At the same time, she was curious as to what Clay needed to tell Gemma.

The guard buzzed open the door and Gemma handed over her purse to Dru. "You'll be fine," she assured the Queen.

"Yeah," Gemma whispered.

* * *

Gemma was walking back to them. Dru immediately knew something was wrong. She had been in there for quite some time. They buzzed her back in on the other side.

"Gemma?" Dru questioned.

"Just get me out of here."

* * *

They took Gemma to Diosa to meet up with Jax. Gemma had relayed what Clay had told her. Jax certainly had a set of balls. But Dru guessed she did too. They had both offered up August Marks as a distributor. After all, Marks could make the Irish more money, and that's all they were really concerned about. Nevertheless, the Kings would never get over their hatred of blacks.

She hadn't been surprised when Clay had told Gemma that the IRA wanted to keep him as a distributor. It wasn't really the Kings that wanted to keep him, it was Galen. She would end up putting a bullet in Galen's head if it was last thing she did.

Dru was savoring a glass of neat scotch when she seen Jax come through the doorway. His hand was in the whore's. She had it on good authority that Jax had slept with her. She better put down the glass of scotch before she shattered the damn thing.

"Who's the blonde?" Gemma asked.

"The whore partner," Dru answered.

Jax walked over to their table. "Did you talk to Clay?"

"Yeah," Gemma nodded.

"I'll fill you in," Chibs said draining the rest of his drink. "Kitchen. You too, Dru."

Twice in one day. Why in the hell was she being drug in there? She knew what was going down. Chibs was going to flip out on Jax.

"What the hell is up with the two of you ordering me around?" she asked them.

"Shut up, Dru," Chibs told her.

Jax was bringing up the rear behind Dru. The three of them walked around the corner and into the kitchen. Jax had been in the middle of asking Chibs what Clay had said, and before Dru knew it, Chibs had Jax up against a rack of kitchen utensils.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Chibs exclaimed. "Offering the Kings black as a partner? Jesus Christ! Why don't you just ask if you could rape their mothers? It's the same level of offense."

"Are you trying to tell me what Clay said?" Jax asked calmly.

"He told Gemma that the Irish reached out to him," Dru cut in swiftly. She could see that Chibs was struggling with his anger. She figured she could finish this. "And they want him to run point on distribution."

"Oh, shit," Jax muttered realizing what that meant.

"Aye," Chibs whispered. "Shit." He walked back up to Jax. "You cannot run this club on your own."

"August made the offer," Jax defended. "I didn't say yes or no. I—" he paused. "I floated it to the Irish as an option."

"Behind my back!" Chibs shouted feeling betrayed. "I could've told you how deep this hatred runs."

Dru knew exactly how deep it ran. But in the matter of money, she thought that the Kings would get over it if it meant more dollar signs. Obviously, the Irish were a stubborn lot. Granted she was part Irish so she understood the pigheaded part.

She was looking at Chibs. She had no doubt that he felt betrayal. But she had told him that Jax had every right to do it, and he did. She had only hoped that in time Chibs would understand. Evidently he didn't. He had clearly been outraged.

"Do you trust me, Jackie?" he asked him. "Do you trust any of us? Cause it's not just your club."

"It might not be anyone's club for much longer," Jax told him as he pulled a cell phone out and began dialing a number.

"Mind if I stay for this one?" Chibs questioned him.

Dru watched as Jax gave him a look that said, 'Are you really asking me that?' She figured she could walk out on this one. "Well, I'll let the two of you handle this one, so—"

"No, Dru, you're staying too. I want you here," Jax told her.

And with that, she stayed.

"Don't give up Clay. He may be our only way into them," Chibs said.

"Alright," Jax nodded. He pressed the call button and put it on speakerphone. It was ringing.

Someone on the other end picked up. Dru immediately recognized their voice and her body visibly shuttered. She glanced up to notice that Chibs had caught her in the act. She read his questioning expression. At that moment she knew that she would have inquiries to answer to later.

"It's Jax. Just wondering if you've made a decision."

"I was just about to phone you up, Jackson," Roark told him. "We're very close. Still need to discuss it with a few people. It's what, 6:00 there?"

"Yeah, just about," Jax answered.

"We'll give you a call at 8:00 your time. Don't use that phone anymore. It's traceable by now. Still keep burners at the clubhouse?"

"Yeah. I'll text you the number."

"We'll give you our answer and conditions. You'll need to vote right away. We will want to know how to move forward."

"I'll make sure I got a full table," Jax said.

"Aye," Roark agreed. "Until then." And the line went dead.

Jax flipped his phone off too. "Maybe their greed is trumping their racism."

Chibs still looked worried. "Well, that will be a first, Jackie boy."

Dru didn't think that was going to happen.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Thank you for the beautiful reviews! I appreciate them so much. They just make me want to write more. I can't wait for the season finale tonight. That way I know how I want my character Dru to continue out the season. At the same time, it is a bittersweet feeling. I don't want the season to end! :,( Anyway, on to the chapter...**

**Note: In this chapter, there will be a flashback. You will learn more about Dru's past. **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The chapter was together at the clubhouse just like Jax had ordered. It was close to 8:00. The Irish was going to give their answer soon.

Dru was sitting at the bar with Tig and Juice. She decided to go with a water this time. She needed her functions about her right now. Especially when she looked up at the surveillance cameras. Two vehicles that advertised the San Joaquin Sheriff's Department had pulled into TM. For once in a long time, she was surprised by something. But she knew deep down in her gut why they were here.

"We got company, guys," she told them.

"Oh, shit," Jax said walking up to the bar to look at the screens.

"Hey, I'll go see," Wayne spoke up.

"Thank you."

They continued to watch the screens. They observed Roosevelt as he walked up to where Nero and Gemma were standing next to his car.

"What time is it?" Jax asked them.

Juice looked at his watch. "Two minutes till 8:00."

"Alright, everyone to the table. Let's take this call," Jax ordered them.

Dru continued to sit there at the bar as the guys moved to go into the chapel. She wasn't needed at the table. She knew that. But she noticed how Jax had simply stopped what he was doing. He was scrutinizing a pen, she realized.

Jax picked it up and yelled for Chuck. "You know where this pen came from?" he asked him when he came back from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's a shamrock pen. The delivery guy left it a few hours ago," Chuck answered.

"What delivery?"

"Beer," Chuck pointed. "Gemma must've ordered it."

Not a second later, an awareness came over Dru. "8 o'clock," she said.

"Full table. The vote," Jax finished her thought. "Everyone out now!" he yelled.

Immediately, pandemonium started. People started running out the doors as quickly as possible. Women were screaming and the children began crying.

Jax found Tara carrying Thomas. He was pushing her out the door as fast as he could. "No, no, Abel!" Tara told him.

"I got him!" Dru told them. "Just get Thomas out." She was pushing both Jax and Tara towards the exit.

Dru began running back to where the dorms were. She hastily found Jax's room and got in to find Abel on the bed asleep. She picked him and cradled him to her. She swiftly moved out of the room and down the hallway to find Chibs waiting on her near the bar. "Move it, Dru!" he shouted.

Dru ran as fast as she could out the doors with Chibs hot on her heels. She held Abel to her tightly as she heard the explosion before she felt it. When she felt it…

_Three Years Ago _

"_You've been here for a year," he told her. _

_Galen was circling around her. She felt like she was in an ocean and he was the shark looking for her to be the prey. He had been trying to break her for nine months. She'd been training to be a killer. The IRA had made it their life's passion to make her as cold blooded as possible. They told her every day that as long as she held onto her human emotions she would not make the perfect assassin. Emotions clouded judgment. _

_So, they had quickly beaten her and starved her. Still, she had held onto her humanity as long as possible. She cradled her memories close. Most of them had been of Jax. They had kept her soul alive. _

_Then had came the rape. _

_She had been raped almost daily. Galen had been the one to start it all. Dru had never felt more humiliated and disgusted in her life. They had needed her submission, but she never allowed them to have it. _

_She had continued on with her training. She had excelled in all aspects of being an assassin. It had helped that she already had some idea of how to be a criminal. She had been in numerous fights and knew how to hold her own. Jax and Opie had also taught her how to shoot a gun. She had the basics down. _

_Once her training had been completed, the Kings wanted one last thing from her. They had strung her up in chains. She was completely helpless to her captors. _

_Galen was still circling around her. "You've been here for a year. You now belong to us, Drusilla. It is time you took your place among us."_

"_I'll never be one of you. I'm not like you," she told him. _

"_Oh, but you are. How many people have you killed for us already?" he smirked. _

_Dru's lip quivered. 'Eleven,' she thought to herself. _

_Galen leaned in close to her and whispered in her ear, "You are one of a kind, Drusilla. You were meant to be with us. SAMCRO hasn't even tried to find you. They don't want you."_

_The words hurt more than she wanted them to. She knew Galen was a liar, but how was she to know that they actually missed her? Granted she hadn't left them much to go on. After all, she was the one to abandon them. _

'_But not like this,' she thought. _

"_That Reaper that is permanently tattooed on your ribs, it is to be burnt off your skin," Galen told her. _

_A lone tear slowly slid down her cheek. _

"_Then we are going to replace it with an actual brand. You are to be branded like a cow, Drusilla," he chuckled. "A crown will be placed on the back of your shoulder. It will show ownership. You will forever belong to the Kings even if you aren't on our payroll." _

_Dru quietly whimpered. _

"_You are no longer family to the Sons. You will not be protected by them anymore. That is why the Reaper has to go." _

_He nodded to the man behind him who held a blowtorch. _

_Dru didn't even have a warning. She suddenly felt the scalding hot flame on her left side against her ribs. She began screaming in agony. _

She never did scream for mercy though. She would've bitten off her own tongue before she would've done that.

The heat from the explosion reminded her of the removal of her Reaper that had been placed on her when she was eighteen. Then it also reminded her of the heat of the branding iron the IRA had used to put the crown on her.

The explosion knocked her off her feet. Dru made sure to tuck Abel's body into hers as she fell to her side.

"Dru!" Jax shouted over the chaos. "Dru!" He came to her side and turned her onto her back. "Dru," he whispered. He took Abel from her arms, looked him over, and then quickly handed him over to Chibs.

"Dru." He kept repeating her name. Jax ran his hands over her body checking for blood and broken bones. "Dru, are you okay? Answer me."

She groaned. She was a little sore, but nothing significant. "I'm good," she replied.

Jax sighed in relief. He grabbed her up and crushed her to his chest. "Oh, thank God you're alright. I thought I would lose you again."

In return, Dru wrapped her arms around Jax. She kept repeating she was okay.

Jax finally pulled away. He held her face between his hands. "Thank you for saving my son," he told her. "Oh, God, Dru. Don't ever do that again." Then he hugged her to him again.

Tears came to her eyes. He hadn't held her like this in such a long time. It felt so good.

"Is Abel okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, he's okay."

"And I'm assuming the clubhouse is completely gone?"

Jax looked up. "You could say that."

Dru nodded. "And everyone else?"

"They're all in one piece."

"That's good."

Jax pulled away from her once again. He pulled her hair behind her ear to find one small scratch near her eyebrow. She was bleeding, but not badly. A frenzy of anger ran through his veins. They didn't touch what was his.

"The Irish will pay," he growled.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**You guys rock! Thank you so much for more reviews! You feed my writing soul :) **

**And I must say that I am so glad that you're on the edge of your seats waiting to find out more about Dru's past. Before I finish out writing the season, you will learn all there is to know about Dru's past. But that doesn't necessarily mean that Jax or the rest of the club will. I think she operates better when she has secrets to keep. But at the same time, can the Dru from years ago come back to the forefront of the Dru that exists today? Sometimes memories and emotions are more powerful than any bad experience. **

**Anyways, on to the next chapter. Please enjoy and review! **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

The bomb had destroyed TM. The foundation was still there, and some of the walls were still standing, but the entire inside was gutted. Every member reassured Jax that they would rebuild. Chibs even found the gavel in the soot.

Dru was optimistic, which was strange. She was never optimistic. You could always find her being the logical one, finding the reality in everything. She stopped hoping a long time ago. But she was positive that they would rebuild what was once TM.

They were set up at Gemma's house now. The remaining members of SAMCRO were sitting at the dining table. A long time ago this kitchen table housed the famous dinners that Gemma cooked every Sunday. It had been mandatory for everyone to attend. Now it was a long lost home.

Chuck was pouring coffee for everyone. Personally, Dru wanted something a little stouter. They heard the front door open. Everyone stood up from the table except for Dru who continued to drink her coffee. She knew right away that it was Jax. Chibs was bringing up the rear.

"Where's Tara?" he asked right away.

"In your old bedroom with the boys," Dru replied. "They're fine."

Jax nodded. "You hear anything yet?" he asked Tig.

"I talked to Belfast. They're whole. All the other charters too," Tig answered.

Jax looked at Chibs. "See if they're ready."

"Aye," he agreed.

Dru watched as he made his way down the hallway. She knew he wanted to check on his boys first thing. "Make the phone call, Chibs. I'm going to take a walk." She stood up from the table.

"You know that Jax will want you here," Chibs told her.

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head. "I'm not a Son."

"Haven't you learned by now that you always have been in every way that counts?" he returned.

Dru scoffed. "I'm an honorary member. Not an actual member. To be one of those I need a cock swinging between my legs and I don't have one. So, like I said I'm going to take a walk."

"Don't you dare walk away from this table," Jax growled at her from the doorway. Dru hadn't taken one step away from the dining room table. Jax had a dangerous glint in his blue eyes. She didn't dare challenge him. She simply sat back down at the table.

"Thank you," he told her. She didn't respond. She simply nodded her head at him to convey her welcome.

Chibs handed over the phone. Rat went to stand up, but Jax stopped him.

He got comfortable in his seat. "We're all here," he said into the phone.

"The council is prepared to offer you terms for your betrayal," Galen said over speakerphone.

Dru's body shuttered. Yet again the Irish voices made the memories come back. She had tried so hard to get rid of them. But she had a feeling she was scarred for life.

"Our betrayal?" Jax questioned. He was shocked by this statement.

"That's right. A peaceful transition. Or we'll do what we did yesterday to every clubhouse between here and San Bernardino."

"What terms?" Jax asked.

"Clay will be handling the distribution of our guns in northern California. How is none of your concern. What is your concern is facilitating that transition making sure all your buyers are on board. And you won't be taking a percentage. You wanted out? That includes profit as well. Understood?" Galen explained.

"We'll have to take a vote."

"I don't give a shit about your democracy," Galen growled. "Are we understood?"

Jax looked around the table. He even made it a point to look at her. They all nodded.

"Yeah," he finally answered. "Understood."

"Glad to hear that, Jackson," Roark said,

'Goddamn it! Not just one of them, but both. My life just became a living hell,' Dru thought to herself.

"Really?" Jax scoffed. "Because your plan was to blow up our clubhouse with a full table, so forgive me if I have a little trouble believing you're glad to hear anything from me."

"We were pushed to desperate measures. Let's make sure that never happens again."

"All of us here can live with that. I'm not sure everyone at your table feels the same way."

"We all want the same thing, Jax," Galen told him.

"No, we don't." Jax paused. "I'll cut Conner and your other guys loose."

"They're still alive?" Roark was stunned.

"Yeah. I told you. I didn't want a war."

"Aye," Roark agreed then hung up the phone.

"I recommend you keep Conner for a few days," Dru advised him after the phone call was over.

"Aye," Chibs agreed. "To make sure this peace shit is real."

"Is that what you all want?" Jax asked them.

"At least for a couple days," Happy told him.

"Makes sense," Juice said.

"Okay. Conner still at the barn. Let's keep him there till we get back," Jax remarked.

"Jax. Rogue River, Indian Hills, Eureka, Mohave, Tacoma…all offices are confirmed."

"Alright. Let's go." Jax slung the gavel down.

* * *

They were outside Gemma's house packing up when Gemma pulled in with a cop car behind her. 'Damn it, Gemma. Can't you ever do anything without going to jail?' Dru thought.

Gemma got out and the nice Sheriff lady told her to have a good day at home. Gemma followed through with a simple, "Eat me."

Dru chuckled shaking her head. "Seriously, Aunt Gemma?"

"What?" Gemma exclaimed.

"Police escort?" Jax questioned.

"Don't ask," Gemma told him.

"How's Nero?"

"Not very helpful."

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"I know, baby." She nodded. "You guys headed north?"

"Yeah. I need Clay to know what happened. I want him to take that Irish deal."

"Another conjugal?"

Dru narrowed her eyes. She was speculating why Gemma sounded so fearful of that possibility.

"No, you won't need privacy for this message. Just a simple move forward."

"Okay." Jax pulled her to him for a hug. "I'll go see Clay, and uh, you let me know if there's anything else I can do."

"Just keep an eye on Tara. Make sure she's not alone," Jax told his mother as he watched Tara and his two boys come out of the house.

"Of course." Gemma nodded.

"And what do you want from me?" Dru asked him.

Jax sighed. "You up for a ride?"

Dru grinned. "I'm always up for a ride. Where do you want me?"

"Watching my back, Dru," he told her.

Dru nodded her head. "Always."

* * *

Dru seen the lights before she heard the sirens. She had been following Jax since they left Charming. Her Yamaha Ducati looked strange in between a pack of Harleys. Besides, hers was faster. What was really confusing her was why the cops felt the need to pull them over. They hadn't really been speeding, and they certainly hadn't been weaving. Not unless they were being judgmental bastards and were pulling them over for being in a club. They weren't a goddamn gang.

Jax signaled to them to pull over, and they did so in an open space right on the side of the road.

Dru made sure to look at the van passing by. 'Keep on going, Rat,' she thought to herself. She breathed a sigh of relief when he did. She was so proud. He hadn't even stuttered in going on.

"We all clean?" Jax asked.

"Yeah," Happy answered from beside her. "Rat's got all the hardware."

"Welcome to Paradise, boys," one of the cops greeted them. The crew was getting off of their bikes and standing beside of them. Dru did the same and made sure to stand in a non-threatening pose. "We had a little trouble catching up to you cause the speed limit's 55 on our road."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Guess we were just enjoying the scenery," Jax said trying to charm them. Dru rolled her eyes. 'They're not women, you dumbass,' she thought to herself.

"Where you headed?" the other cop asked.

"To Chester," Chibs replied.

"From where?"

"Sanwa. Charming," Jax said.

"Well, I don't know what the laws are in Charming, but here in Eden, wearing those gang colors, that's illegal," the cop told them.

"They're not a gang. They're a club," Dru told them.

"The Rotary, Kings of Columbus, 4-H—those are clubs. Rockers and Reapers suggest something else."

"And what is a girl doing with a bunch of men?" the other cop asked.

Dru smirked. "Because I'm special. Got a problem with that?"

"No, but being a single girl in a pack full of men…well, that suggests a whole other ball game."

"There are no balls involved here, Officer. If there were I would have control of them. Don't worry about me. I'm where I belong," she told them.

Jax grinned at her audacity. She never had been afraid of the cops. After all, she had seen plenty and been arrested plenty. They had taught her from an early age that police were no different from her. They just carried a badge. The only variance was that they had the power to take her family away from her. Dru had fought hard her entire life to not let that happen.

"Officer, we didn't mean any disrespect, you know," Tig began. "We know you all have a beautiful place here."

"Yes, we do, and we intend to keep it that way. Let's see some I.D.," the cop demanded.

Dru stilled. Her driver's license stated that her name was Natalie Harken. Maybe her gig was finally up. She dug in her pocket and pulled out her wallet. She hated purses.

"We had a big robbery last week. Bikes stolen off a truck headed for a Butte County Harley dealer. A few Dynas, half a dozen baggers," the cop explained.

"None of these bikes are new," Chibs told them.

"Well, not exactly," Dru cut in. "Mine is. But I have the papers stating that it's registered to me."

"They're not stolen," Tig said.

"No, it looks like you got some recent modifications though," the other cop remarked.

"Yeah, we own a garage, do the work ourselves."

"And I did the work to mine," Dru added.

"Good for you," the cop said. "Although I don't see a girl doing that. But tell you what; I'm going to do you a solid. I'm going to have the bikes picked up, and run the serials for anything aftermarket. We'll make sure no one sold you any stolen parts."

"Look, you made your point, man," Jax started. "We won't come through Eden again. We got a family thing we really need to get to."

"I feel you, Pres. I do. But I got a job to do."

"And what job is that?" Juice suddenly questioned.

Dru whipped her head around and stared at Juice. What the hell had crawled up his ass? Granted she would smart off to a cop too, has a dozen times, but this…

"Is that some kind of tribal shit? You supposed to be a warrior, son?"

"No," Juice answered. "I'm just a guy who knows a coward when I see one."

"Okay, look, I'm sorry," Jax cut in. "We're all just a little road weary. He didn't mean no disrespect."

"Dispatch wants us at exit 126. CHP request," the other cop told him.

"Oh, okay. You call Pagone?" he asked.

"Yep. Flat bed's on the way."

"Really? Really? Come on. Just write us up for speeding to make your quota," Tig told them.

"Eden doesn't have quotas. You fellas are all about the brotherhood, right? Loyalty? That kind of shit?" the cop questioned as he pulled a pair of handcuffs from his belt. "Good."

The cop began handcuffing Juice to his bike. "What, are you serious?" Chibs exclaimed.

"Hey, don't be stupid," the cop told him as he pulled a gun out.

"Everything's cool, man, alright?" Jax said raising his hands in surrender.

"My partner and I, we got to head out. I want you boys to sit here and wait for impound and backup to arrive. This right here," the cop explained pulling a card from his jacket. "That's where you can pick up your bikes."

"If there's anything left," Dru remarked.

"We know you wouldn't desert a brother, now would you?" the cops asked. He pulled a gun and shot at Juice's rear wheel.

Unexpectedly, Juice shot a heavy elbow out and connected it with the cop's face.

"Juice!" Jax shouted.

Violence rained down on the cops. Dru instinctively reacted. She hit the other cop before he could do anything to stop the madness. He did have a gun after all. She swiftly grabbed the gun from his belt and threw it towards the Sons. Tig was quick to pick it up. Dru hit him across the face again causing his nose to bleed. She then pulled her gun from her boot and pointed it at the cop.

"Knock it off!" Jax told them.

"Enough, Juice! Enough!" Chibs ordered.

In the end, Jax had to pull Juice off of the cop that had shot out his rear tire.

"Drusilla!" Jax yelled at her as she kicked the cop in the back of the knee making him kneel before her. She still had her gun aimed at the back of his head.

"You better think twice about this move. Assaulting a cop gets you killed in this town," said the cop who Juice had been beating.

"Yeah, and we know who you are," the cop added who was on his knees in front of Dru.

"Yeah, and we know a scam when we see one," Jax remarked.

"That's right," Tig told them. "I've seen 'Smokey and the Bandit' a thousand times. Love that movie!"

"Tig, what the hell?" Dru questioned as her eyebrows furrowed.

"It's a good movie," he defended himself.

"You scumbags are done," the cop threatened. "You won't make it out of—" Juice hit him across the face again cutting him off.

"Juice! Stop!" Jax commanded as he and Chibs had to pull him off the cop yet again.

They heard sirens coming up the road. "We should go now," Happy suggested.

They all quickly made their way to their bikes again and rapidly started them up to take off. Juice had to take one of the cop's bikes since his was out of order. They took off like bats out of hell.

A Ford Explorer pulled up to the side of the road to pick the two cops up. Dru looked behind her to find Juice jamming the vehicle up from coming up on them.

"What the hell is he doing?" Jax shouted over the roar of the engines.

They passed the van that Rat was driving. He had been sitting on the side of the road waiting for them. He pulled out as the cops passed him. Dru knew immediately what he had planned. She watched as Juice prepared himself to jump from the bike to the van. The least she could do was help out with that. She pulled her gun from her boot once again and aimed it at one of the Explorer's tires. At the same time that Juice jumped into the van leaving the bike to hit the front of the Explorer, Dru took a shot at the tire. Little fact about Dru, she never missed. She had always bested anybody at sharpshooting and marksmanship.

The tire blew out. With the bike caught on the front of the vehicle and the tire being blown out, they quickly lost control. The Ford Explorer hit a small embankment causing it to tip and go over the hill. It ended up rolling all the way to the bottom.

"Holy shit!" Jax exclaimed looking in his side view mirror at the action behind him.

As they drove away from the wreckage, they all cheered.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Thank you so much for the reviews! :D**

**calijkat: As much as I would like for Jax and Dru to have a moment, it might be a long time coming. I like to draw out a story. If I threw in the towel now there would be no story line. You really can't hurry a story like this. Just know that sooner or later Dru's entire story will come out. The past always comes back to haunt**. **And you never know, once Jax knows everything he might not want to stand by her side. I've had this story in mind for a long time, but even I don't know how it's going to end. I'm beginning to realize that as much stuff as Dru has been through she still hopes for the best even if it's not for herself. **

**xForgottenxFlamex: I have wrote you how many notes now? Lol. You just seem to be one of my most loyal reviewers and I love that about you. As far as your questions go... I've had this story in my mind for a very long time, probably since season three. I knew eventually Kurt Sutter would end the series and I wanted to wait to write it until the very last of his storyline so I could add my own. The character of Dru has always been a part of me. Her back story actually took me awhile to figure out. I wanted a strong female character, one that wouldn't shy away from trouble or loyalty. She would struggle with her loyalty, of course, but in the end, she would hold tight to it because it's been the only thing she's known all of her life. The season finale was a doozy for me too. I was completely shocked by all the twists and turns that Kurt Sutter had wrote. And for Dru, I think there's going to be just as many twists and turns. It will affect her directly. But your question about if Dru will be there to pick up the pieces for Jax...I don't quite know yet. On one hand, because of her history, it would be normal for her to pick up the pieces, but on the other, because of the person she is now, it would be normal for her to turn her back on him too. Tara died. Dru has been in love with Jax since they were teenagers. She could be sympathetic, or she could be manipulative and use her death to her advantage. Who knows which one she'll choose? **

**Please continue to read and review!**

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Dru could now see just what her father had accomplished before he died. The brotherhood was strong. She saw so many with the Reaper on their backs. It made her proud to see the legacy he had left behind. It was a testament to how many people had loved and respected her father, even if he had been a killer.

When she and the Sons had pulled into Three Point Lodge they were met with many other bikes. They had parked and watched as Juice got out of the van. He was still in one piece. Not a mark on the kid. She had quickly reassured Jax that the cops weren't looking for them. There was no APB. There was not a single report that had been written out in the past hour detailing the assault or theft. No one was looking for them. The only thing that it told Dru was that the two cops were dirty as hell.

"Which means they were dirty," Happy muttered.

"Most stolen parts come from Butte and Plumas County, bro," Tig told Jax.

"I guess the cops feed the pipeline, pull over anything dirty or dark," Jax said.

"So, what do you want to do about our friends at Eden?" Chibs asked him.

"Claim our property."

"Good."

"Awesome. Count me in," Dru grinned.

She looked to her left to find Jax relaxing at the sight of an older man walking his way. Jax stepped away from the group to meet him halfway and hugged him. The strings at her heart pulled. It couldn't be…

"Jury?" Dru questioned.

The old man looked over Jax's shoulder and found a sprite of a woman standing there. "Oh my God," he whispered in awe. Yet again he got to see Connor Fallon's glittering emerald eyes. "I never thought I'd see you again."

Dru ran at him and threw her arms around Jury. She had heard through the grapevine that Jury had become a Son. He'd been forced to. It had been the only way to survive the Mayan outbreak. Jury had also been one of her father's best friends besides for John Teller. He was a good man.

Jury pulled away from her to look her over. "You're beautiful, Dru. You look like your mother, but…" he nodded as he paused. "The only thing I see in your eyes is Connor. You've got his eyes."

Dru weakly grinned as unwanted tears came to. She heard that from everyone, and was proud to have her father's green eyes.

Jury looked at Jax and at his cut. "That flash looks good on your chest," he told him.

"Just trying to live up to it, you know," Jax said.

Then Jury turned to Dru. "And I'm assuming you cause as much trouble as your dear old dad once did."

"You got that right," Chibs cut in. Dru lightly shoved Chibs as his remark. They chuckled.

Jax noticed someone coming up from behind him. It was Bobby. He hadn't seen him for two months. As far as Jax was concerned, Bobby had abandoned the club to go Nomad. What was he doing here?

"He asked to come. I figured it made sense," Jury told him of Bobby's presence.

"It's all good," Jax said.

Dru had become aware of Bobby's attendance as well. She had been informed of Bobby's true purpose for leaving three weeks ago. It hadn't surprised her in the least that he had looked out for the club. She patted Jax on the back and whispered near his ear, "You have nothing to worry about," then began walking towards Bobby herself.

She and Bobby hugged each other tightly. If there was one person in this club that Dru respected above all others, it was this man in her arms right now.

"I know what you've been up to, old man," she whispered.

Bobby chuckled and pulled away from her. "Of course you knew."

"I never doubted you," Dru told him.

"I'm glad someone still had faith in me."

"Jax does too. He was just hurt that you left," she reassured him. Dru kissed his cheek and walked away knowing that Bobby needed to talk to Jax. Sooner or later, Jax would find out that betrayal is a thing of the past now for the Sons. Or at least that's what she hoped.

* * *

Dru was waiting in the lounge of the lodge. Every charter had shown up for this meeting. It went to show just how far the Sons of Anarchy had come. Her father would've been proud of the work he had begun, but she was one hundred percent certain that he would've also been ashamed. Even though he had been a killer, Connor Fallon had been one to believe in dignity. The brotherhood was strong in the Sons, but it was bathed in blood. This is what Dru was fighting for. This is why she was so willing to protect Jax and the club. She wanted the brutality to end. She wanted the Sons to have peace. It was a far cry from what she wanted for them after Opie died.

Every member had filed in to the conference room. The only one that hadn't stopped beside of the sofa she was sitting on.

"I'll be waiting for you, Jackson," she assured him.

He shook his head. "I'm not doing this without you," Jax told her. "I can't."

Dru looked up at him. She studied his features. There was a sense of honor about this man, but arrogance was a characteristic of his too. He had a right to be egotistical. Jax Teller had gotten away with so much in his short life. He was intelligent and God knows he could play anyone. He was charming and handsome, of course. But his passion to see this club through the worst and his determination to make sure that it survived was what made him noble. It was no wonder she fell in love with him when she was young, and stayed that way even to this day.

"I haven't always been here, Jax. You've done well enough without me, so I'm pretty sure you can do this too."

"I need you in there," he said. "And Connor would want you in there."

Dru stared at him in astonishment. "What?"

Jax stepped in front of her and squatted down to her level. He took her hand in his and squeezed it as if she needed comforting. Maybe she did.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I know you said we would revisit that conversation later, but I think right now is a good time. Actually right now is a perfect time because I need you to know how sorry I am. When you came back a year ago I didn't know what to think, Dru. You had left me. And I hated you for leaving me." He watched as a single tear escaped when he said that word. He regretted hurting her with the word, but he needed to say what he felt. "I hated you. You were supposed to stay with me. You belonged with me. You were mine. I thought you had just abandoned us for no reason. But then I began thinking, and remembering. And then I started to hate myself, and then I blamed myself."

"Jax—"

"Listen to me," he cut her off before she could begin. "I'm sorry if I forgot about you, or didn't include you. I didn't mean to do that, Dru. I was selfish to think that you would always be there. I took you for granted, and you will never know how sorry I am for that. I regret that more than anything. I appreciate you more than you'll ever know. And after everything you've done for me, and for this club, I appreciate you even more. There will never be anything in this world that I can do to show you how much I value your life and your beautiful spirit. Even though you left Charming, you protected us. You still took care of us, even when we didn't deserve your loyalty or security.

You deserve this moment too, Dru. You deserve a seat at that table. And it's not just because you were born to an Original, but it's also because you earned it. This isn't just my legacy, my inheritance, Dru. It's yours too. Connor would want you in there, and so would my father. I want you in there, so please take your place within the ranks."

Pure satisfaction ran through her bones at the words that spilled forth from Jax's lips. He was striking to look at, but at this moment, he was even more stunning. How could she turn down this opportunity? She didn't have the desire to do so. She would proudly take her place at that table. And at that moment, she felt as if her dad was there. He was smiling and his green eyes were twinkling with untold secrets. He had been the one to teach her that once you were a Reaper, you were always a Reaper. No matter the circumstances, no matter the distance, the brotherhood was resilient. As a Fallon, she had already been deep-seated into the legacy of the Sons. But as a girl, she had proven that no matter your gender you still held a place within the unit.

Nevertheless, a black cloud hung over Dru's head. As much joy as she was feeling right now, she was also feeling ashamed. A Fallon had also brought disgrace to the table. She was nothing but a killer. She'd been an IRA play thing, something that was dirty and degraded. She had been used and humiliated over and over again. She was sadistic, and truly had the mind of a sinner. It wouldn't be right if she joined the meeting. After all, it was only a matter of time before they found her out.

"A Fallon deserves to sit at that table, Dru. Take your place."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**I hit 100+ reviews! Holy crap! That is awesome! Thank you so much, readers, for the support :) I couldn't be more happier or excited. **

**As a reward, here's an update. **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Every charter from the Sons of Anarchy was sitting in this room. Dru felt like she was a part of history. As much discomfort as she felt sitting at this table, she was proud to sit there. She was proud that Jax had wanted her here. None of the Sons had argued with Jax when he told them that a woman, daughter of Connor Fallon, would take a seat at their table.

Rat had just stepped forward to give Jax his gavel. The meeting had begun.

"I want to say thank you for making the ride. It means a lot to me to have a full table. I'm certain you have questions and doubts. It's what this meeting is for. I know every charter is independent. You run them as you want. But I also know the things we do in Redwood, especially here in the northwest, impact your local relationships and affect the way you earn," Jax began. He looked to Dru for inspiration to continue. It only took her grin to figure out what else he wanted to say.

"Some of you knew my old man. Some just knew his legacy. It's no secret that he was conflicted at the end. Questioned every decision he ever made. About the club. About his family. That fear, that doubt, it ruined him. It made him vulnerable. I'm here to tell you that I'm not following that path. The choices that I make are not because I'm afraid or because I have any doubts about this club.

"I watched my best friend get his head caved in to protect what we have here. We've all watched brothers die in the service of this club. There's two things you can do when that happens. You can run from the pain. Bail. Or you can allow it to burn into your heart, to leave its mark. A constant reminder of the love that brought us all here.

"Sons of Anarchy is at a crossroads. Our clubhouse blowing up last night, that's a sign of the times. The end result of a bloody relationship with the IRA. It'd be easy for me to sit here and blame our mistakes on my predecessor, but that won't solve shit. We don't need blame. What we need, boys, is change. I want us out of guns. The RICO heat, the competition, the Irish blow back…it's just not practical. Between lawyers and repairing the damage, we barely earn a profit.

"I'm going to move Redwood into more legitimate enterprises. Diosa is doing great. We're earning real money. We're going to open another house in Stockton. We're going to reboot Cara Cara. We just found a warehouse down by the docks. So, I guess it's fair to say that SAMCRO's future is in pussy, not bullets," Jax chuckled as the others followed suit.

"We struck a deal with the Irish. One that keeps the peace. But that transition means we all take a hit. Now I know that everyone here has had a taste of the gun business, whether it's in protection, storage, or distribution. It's going to sting at first, letting go of that cash. But if we don't, I'm telling you, this club won't have a future. We've had twenty members killed in the last two years. All of those deaths tied to the gun business. Outside of guns, how you earn is up to you. But if you would like, my charter will do everything it can to help you move in a legitimate direction. A direction that keeps us out of jail. That keeps us whole and that keeps us alive."

A pen could drop in the room, Dru knew she'd be able to hear it. It was completely silent. She was nervous about what was going to happen. She was hoping that the Sons would move in the right direction, and that every member would get on board. They had to change things so this club could have a future. Jax had said all the right things. He had only unveiled the truth. As much as it hurt, it had needed to be said. She was so proud of Jax. There was nothing she could say that could describe how much pride she had in him at this moment. And she knew that John and her father would be too.

Dru was brought out of her thoughts when Chibs began to pound his hand upon the table. Soon everyone else joined in. Dru smiled.

It was outside when Dru got the phone call that would forever change the fate of the club.

"They plan on breaking Clay Morrow out of prison," the Irish accent relayed to her.

Dru's body went cold.

"Thank you, Liam," she said and then quickly hung up the phone before she dropped the damn thing.

How in the hell was she supposed to tell Jax?

And if the Kings broke him out, how was she supposed to get her revenge? She needed to avenge her father's death. After all, Clay was the one to order the kill. Her father might've been a killer, but he was still her dad. He had been a great father, and an integral part of the club that she was now finding herself to be a part of.

Dru hadn't planned on becoming a part of it. The only thing she had wanted was revenge for her father's murder. Once she had heard of Clay's arrest she knew that it had been the perfect way to get it. It would've been a bittersweet agony if Clay had stayed in prison. After all, she would like to feel Clay's life leaving his body beneath her hands, but at the same time if he spent the rest of his pathetic life behind bars that would've been alright too. Animals belonged in cages.

Dru's phone vibrated in her pocket. She swiped it open to find a text message.

_Nero is being charged with murder. Evidence found at Toric's hotel of a gun being discharged. Have medical files on Toric. I will email them to you. _

'Bad news all around,' she thought to herself. But at least she had somewhere to look. Apparently Toric wasn't as clean cut as he put himself out to be. The man had secrets. She could've told anyone that just looking at the man.

It looks like she had a lot to think about, and to tell Jax. However, at the moment he was hugging up on Bobby. Dru smiled. At last the man had come home and brought new members with him. And here Jax thought Elvis was going to let him down.

* * *

"Alright," Jax began after they parked their bikes in Eden. "Me and Dru. The rest of you guys stay close." Chibs helped him strip off his cut. "Montez, watch the bikes."

They had come to claim their property. Those dirty cops wouldn't know what hit them. Jax grabbed Dru's hand and gave it a squeeze. Dru turned to look at him with a smirk. Jax playfully smiled right back. 'This is going to be fun,' she thought.

Jax and Dru walked up to the gate. Dru began ringing the bell profusely until a guy appeared out of the darkness on the other side.

"We're closed," the guy told them.

"Hey! An Eden cop told me to give you this," Jax said holding up a wad of bills and the card that one of the cops gave him early.

When the guy came up to the gate to grab it, Jax grabbed him and began twisting his arm. The guy screamed.

"You alone?" Jax questioned him.

"Yeah," the man answered.

"Get his keys," he told her.

Dru seized the keys from the guys belt loop. "Easy does it," she muttered flirtatiously towards the man.

The rest of the crew came up to the gate as Dru was unlocking it. Chibs quickly took the man into his possession and told Tig to go look for Juice's bike.

"This okay with you, Mom?" Jax asked Bobby.

"Blow me, boy," he replied.

They quickly found his bike. It was in several different pieces. The man had been in the middle of taking it apart. Juice grabbed the guy and began beating him. Dru pulled him off and slapped him across the face. "Snap out of it," she told him, "you can't go off half-cocked."

"That's new," Bobby commented as Jax sighed in frustration.

"Jax! You got to see this in the garage, man," Tig shouted.

They quickly made their way into the garage. Dru eyes got as big as saucers. Boy had they hit the mother load of all mother loads.

"Oh, snap," Jax said.

"I checked the stickers. They're brand new. All of them are going to Bernocki Harley in Butte County," Tig told him.

Dru whistled. "Well, they're in quite a pickle, aren't they?"

"What do you want to do, boss?" Chibs asked Jax.

"What are you supposed to do when you find stolen merchandise? You call the police."

Chibs chuckled as the rest of them followed. Dru snickered and thought, 'Oh, this is going to be fun.'

* * *

Dru heard them first. It was the two cops from earlier that day. Tig had made the guy called them to come here. After all, they wanted their stolen property, but in the meantime, they really wanted to screw with them.

Quinn and Happy grabbed them as soon as they walked through the door and quickly searched them over for weapons.

"No need for guns, boys. We're all friends now," Dru told them. "After all, we know your secret."

"They made me call you," the guy said.

"Yes, we did. We also took pictures of all of these vehicles. Just in case we need to return them to their rightful owners," Jax said.

"Did you know that these are the bikes that you said were stolen and we found them all here?" Tig remarked. "I mean, how crazy is that?"

"What do you want?" one of the cops asked.

"First of all, leaving all this shit here…that's just stupid and lazy," Jax told them.

"Yeah, if you're going to go outlaw, boys, use half a brain. I mean, you're making us all look bad," Bobby cut in.

"Which one do you want, Juicy?" Chibs questioned.

"This one looks good," Juice replied referring to the one he was sitting on.

"He's going to take Liberachi's bike. Don't worry, I'm sure Dru can change the numbers on it," Jax said smirking at her. "What I need you to do is make sure that none of the shit that happened today comes back to bite us in the ass. Or all of this goes very public."

"Okay," the cop said. It was the only option he really had.

"And…I need you both to apologize to all my guys and my gal here for your behavior today."

"Oh, you got to be kidding me," the cop sarcastically said.

Dru didn't like the looks of that one, hadn't seen they pulled them over this morning. She felt a whole lot better when Jax elbowed him in jaw. He dropped immediately. She grinned in sheer joy.

"Do you think I'm kidding?"

In the end, both cops apologized to every one of them.

* * *

D.A. Patterson wanted the Sons bad. Tara just felt the jolt of how much she wanted them after Patterson offered her the deal. All she had to do was prove the Sons were running guns and the charges against her would be dropped. As much as she would love to free herself from the weight that was on her shoulders, Tara just couldn't betray Jax like that.

"Are you okay?" Lowen asked her.

"Yeah," Tara muttered.

"I need you to think about that offer, Tara," she told her. "I know how much you love Jax."

"No, you don't," Tara snapped. "The betrayal of love has boundaries, ones that I have to live with. I don't need to think about an offer."

"Okay," Lowen acquiesced. "But after what you said about Drusilla Fallon the other night...do you think she'd betray Jax that way? She does blame him for Opie's death. Maybe I can give her name to Patterson."

Tara chuckled. "It doesn't matter what Jax does. Dru would never betray him. I would betray him first, obviously," she scoffed, "before she did. Dru has loved Jax from afar since we were all teenagers."

"But he chose you," Lowen pointed out.

"Yeah," Tara whispered. "A lot of good it did. Dru was always one step ahead, and she's still like that. I know there's things that she knows that I don't about Jax. He told her everything. They have a lot of history together whether it be through the club or their friendship or whatever. They're both children of original members. Her, Jax, and Opie all grew up together. They've always looked out for each other."

"Yeah, but Opie died."

"Opie died," Tara nodded, "and Dru came back to Charming blaming Jax for it. Now I don't know all the details, but she did. Opie died to protect Jax and Dru was trying to protect Opie. In the end, it didn't matter. She was too late, so after three years she showed back up in Charming and blamed Jax for all of it."

"I think that's a great motivator to betray someone," Lowen told her.

"Not for Dru. Her love for Jax and for the Sons are the strongest forces on this Earth. She would never betray them, especially Jax. And from what I seen after the explosion, she doesn't blame Jax anymore."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**It might be several days before I can post again. I have a very busy schedule ahead of me. So, because of that reason, I am posting one last chapter today. Enjoy :)**

**And again, thank you for 100+ reviews! Much appreciation. **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

It was heartbreaking to know that the place she grew up at had been blown to smithereens. They were cleaning it up as best as they could. They had come across so many memories just in the span of a few hours. Too bad Uncle John's bike had taken the brunt of the explosion. At least it was still in one piece.

"Hey, Dru!" Chibs yelled. "I found your mugshot!"

"Which one?" she asked.

"How many do you have?" Happy questioned her.

"You need to be more specific, Hap. How many because of the club or because of my own stupid mistakes?" Dru told him.

"I only found one picture," Chibs replied.

Jax went to look over Chibs' shoulder to glance at the picture. "Your hair was shorter, right below your shoulders. You were around twenty-one years old, so that would've been the time she got arrested for assaulting a police officer."

For the first time in a long time Jax stunned Dru. "You remember that?" she asked him.

"I remember everything."

Dru's breath caught.

* * *

They worked hard to move everything to the old Charming Scoops and Sweets building. It hadn't taken long to find the place. All they had to do was call the mayor. Dru was feeling the burn of cleaning so damn much. First the clubhouse and now this old building. Damn Jax for putting her to work.

Rat came out and gave them some good news. "Jax, I think we're close."

"Let's do it," Jax said turning around patting Dru on the back. "Let's set up."

Dru smiled knowing she would find the table upstairs.

They found Bobby standing there, supervising it seemed, as they put the table back together. The large ornate table that had the Reaper carved into it had survived the explosion. In Dru's mind it was meant to be.

"Home is where the Reaper is," Bobby commented.

"Once a Reaper, always a Reaper," Dru continued as she hugged Bobby.

"Your daddy used to say that," he told her.

"It's true."

Jax followed suit and hugged Bobby. "Let's get the guys up here." He pointed at Dru when Bobby walked away. "And you are staying for the celebration."

"Oh, are we having a party?" she asked.

Jax chuckled. "Close. We're going to vote new members in."

She nodded. "And here you thought that Bobby had abandoned you. You should've known he never would."

"I thought the same thing of you. And look what happened."

A ping of sadness shot through her heart. She had deserved that. "But this is Bobby. He will always do what's right for the club."

"Once upon a time you did too. After all, that mugshot Chibs found earlier was from you assaulting a police officer. Only thing is you assaulted him after he hit me with the butt of his gun."

"Yeah, cause you just had to be a smartass to him," she exclaimed.

"You still assaulted a police officer," Jax pointed out.

"In my defense, I was protecting you. He assaulted you first," Dru told him.

"You spent a week in jail for that shit. Do you know what I went through with Mom after what happened?"

"She probably came close to putting you six feet under."

"It was my responsibility to protect you, to keep you safe. And I failed you in doing so. At the same time it was fucking hilarious when you beat the shit out of that cop," Jax chuckled.

"Yeah," she nodded. "He totally didn't expect little ole' me to be able to take him down."

Jax scoffed. "Now your ego is growing."

"It hasn't grown in awhile. I just know what I'm capable of."

"You're capable of a lot, Dru. God knows you've done so much to protect this club, to keep us out of trouble. Besides for the time you assaulted the police officer you've went to jail for obstruction of justice. You covered for us numerous times."

"Don't forget about that time she spent a month in lockup for stealing that car," Tig said coming into the room as the others followed suit behind him.

"I stole that car to pick you guys up. You all called me after a deal went to shit. So, that time was your fault too," Dru told him.

"Was it really?" he asked.

Jax chuckled. "She's telling the truth, man."

All of the members circled the table and found a chair. Jax was at the head, of course. Rat stayed behind the door because he was not welcome just yet. Dru had a feeling that was about to change. As for herself…

"Dru, take a seat," Jax told her. After she did, Jax welcomed everyone to the new clubhouse. "I wanted our first order of business to be voting in our new patches. Before I do that, I think it's only fair they know exactly where the club is at. As far as the Irish go, it looks like the peace is real. We're going to cut Conner loose today and make sure everything moves forward with Clay. Bobby can walk us through our sad financials."

"Yeah, they are pretty sad, I'm afraid. Looks like it's going to be awhile before we get the green light to open TM. And even once we do, my guess it's going to be pretty slow for awhile. As far as the maintenance contract for Charming Heights goes, looks like that isn't going to happen until the fall. So we have Diosa. It helps, but we are paying Nero back straight out of the profit, so just ain't putting out much," Bobby told them.

"Yeah, Collette and her girls are a little spooked by Nero's bullshit arrest. So, the Diosa expansion in Stockton is on hold until I can convince her otherwise. Let's just keep looking for ways to earn that doesn't put us in the fire. If you guys come up with any ideas, please bring them to the table," Jax explained. "You guys good with all that?"

They quickly acquiesced.

"Okay. Alessandro Montez, Harlen West, Ray Quinn, letters are good. They're free to jump charters. All in favor of making these three men Redwood Original?" The table rapidly agreed. "Opposed?" There wasn't a peep. "Welcome to SAMCRO, boys!" Jax shouted.

Every member got up to celebrate and shake hands. Hugs were doled out. Dru heard the word 'brother' being passed around. It was a joyful time for SAMCRO. She only wondered what her father would think.

Jax began hitting the gavel against the table. Everyone calmed and sat back down at the table.

"There's one more name I want to put on the table—Rat Boy. It's been almost a year since he put on the prospect patch and I think he's shown us a lot. He's smart, he's loyal, fearless, works like a dog, and unlike most of you gossip whores he knows when to shut up," Jax remarked.

"You're describing a golden retriever, Jax," Dru cut in.

"See what I mean? Gossip whore," he said pointing at her. The men laughed. "As his sponsor, I think he deserves a full patch, so all in favor of making George Scotstrem a member of Redwood Original…"

"Yay!" the boys agreed.

"Opposed?" Jax smirked. "Go get him," he told Tig.

Dru leaned forward and whispered to Jax, "As much as I would love to stay for this shindig, I've got somewhere to be."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I have some things to take care of."

"Dru—"

"Don't worry," she interrupted. "I'll be back."

As Dru stood to get up, Jax grabbed her hand. She looked back at him as the shivers continued up her back. Nothing would ever make her stop loving him, and Jax touching her was one of the most difficult things she'd ever faced.

"When we let Conner go today I want you there."

She cringed. "I don't know if that's such a good idea," Dru told him.

"And why is that?" he questioned.

How could she reply without giving too much away? She wasn't ready for the truth to come out at this time. Dru sighed. "Because there are things at play that you know nothing about," she eventually answered.

"You know, Dru, you have secrets and I can deal with that to a point. I know that you're having to learn to trust me again just like I'm doing the same with you. But sooner or later you're going to have to come clean. You're going to have to be straight with me. This would be one of those times," he told her.

She looked around the table to find some of the other members staring. Tig had returned with Rat. She hadn't wanted to be put on the spot.

"I didn't have to learn to trust you again, Jackson," Dru began. "I've always trusted you. Now as far as disagreeing with some of your choices, yeah I'll do that. But I know that everything you do is for this club, for your family. There's nothing more that I want from you. I'm proud of the things that you've done, that you still plan on doing. My father…your father…would be proud too. However, as far as my secrets go, I'm allowed to keep them and hold them as close as possible. I know in my heart that you're not ready to hear them. For now, like I said before, there are things at play that you know nothing about. And to be completely honest, I would prefer you never know. Now I have things to do, things to take care of. You go ahead without me and I'll meet up with you later. I'm not going far."

She walked out with all of the members following her with their eyes. Dru couldn't have made that anymore clear. She couldn't go with them to free Conner. After all, Conner was just one of many to keep her against her will, to make her into something she never wanted to be.

* * *

When Gemma walked out of the jail from visiting Nero, she didn't expect to find Dru standing there straddling her bike. Did the young woman plan on cornering her? Anymore she just found Dru downright creepy. With the knowledge that she was carrying around she could terrify someone. Gemma knew Dru had scared her more than a few times.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Dru.

"I figured you could start telling me what happened at the prison when you went to find out what Clay wanted," Dru replied.

Gemma went cold. "Nothing happened. I told you and Chibs everything."

"Bullshit, Aunt Gemma. As long as you lie to me I can't protect you. I know something happened because of the way you were acting afterwards. Now, do you want to try being honest one more time?"

That was the moment when Gemma knew she was caught.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**I'm back with a new chapter :) **

**Thank you so much for the reviews. **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

The buzzer sounded.

She picked her head up. She had been staring at the floor for too long. Dru wasn't to make this trip in vain. She had told Jax she had some business to take care and that's exactly what she was doing. She had received a text from Jax when she had arrived at the prison. They were on their way to meet up with August Marks.

'Good luck with that, Jackson,' she thought. Dru knew where that was headed. If the Irish actually took the deal, it would be a freaking miracle.

The guard led her forward into the private room. There sat the person she wanted to see the most. She had paid the guard at the entrance to have privacy to talk to him. She didn't want anyone to hear this conversation.

"I never thought to see you again," Dru began. "I didn't want to see you again. I just didn't have a choice in the matter." She sat down at the table. "How are you doing, Clay?"

Clay chuckled. "I'm locked up. How do you think I'm doing, Dru?"

"I'm glad you're locked up. You deserve this. You're an animal. Animals deserve to be in a cage," Dru told him. "You're even more of an animal now since you raped Gemma."

"So, she told you," Clay stated.

"She told me everything."

"Even about the prison guards? I tried to protect her the best way I knew how."

"Oh, believe me, I know that. And I guess in your own warped reality that's exactly what you did. But you forget that I know you better than anyone. You did it for your own benefit, not for Gemma."

"After everything that Gemma has done I still love that woman," Clay told her.

"I'm sure you do. You all have too much history not to. But the rape…that was for your own benefit. I'm sure the prison guards think you're a big man now. You might even have a little bit of control now."

"I have nothing, Dru. Don't you get that?"

"Of course I get that! I was in my own prison not too long ago," she replied. "This whole thing you got going on with the Irish…you have literally sold your soul to the devil, Uncle Clay."

"I didn't sell anything. I did what needed to be done to survive."

"Yeah, you survived—by making more money on the sidelines. All those deals that the Sons and the Kings didn't know about…they must've made you and Galen very rich. Of course, Galen is known for being a greedy motherfucker."

"How would you know?" Clay questioned her. "You met Galen only twice when you were younger."

Dru scoffed. "Apparently I drew his attention those two times. Drew his attention to the point of obsession."

Clay's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"That prison I told you about…" Dru sighed in annoyance. "Galen put me there."

"What did he do?" Clay questioned.

"He took me. He took me far away from here. I had left and he knew since I abandoned you all that no one would come looking for me. He had the perfect cover. He caught me in Arkansas and began telling me about my father's job within the club. Of course I was shocked because I had no idea about Dad being an assassin."

"Dru—"

"Shut up!" she shouted slapping her hand across the table. "No one told me about Dad! You all kept it a secret."

"We were protecting you, Dru. You were a child. You didn't need to know about your father killing people," Clay defended.

"But as I got older I should've learned about it. I was completely dumbfounded. Galen threw a right hook at me and I had no way of shielding myself from it. To learn that my father was a killer was a huge blow to me. He was everything to me, gentle and compassionate, generous and understanding. He loved me with everything he had. He was the greatest father, and to know that he might've taken other men from their daughters…it broke something inside of me.

But yet I'll be the first one to defend him, to still give him honor. The Sons are the last legacy to my father. It's the only thing left of him, and for some reason I intend for that legacy to live on. In the end, I don't care what my father has done. The Sons has to live. The club has to have a future."

"What did Galen do to you, Dru?" Clay asked one more time.

"He made me into my father."

* * *

Dru walked out of the prison into the sun. She was immediately blinded by the bright light. She quickly put her sunglasses back over her eyes. Her cell phone was vibrating in her pocket. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't go anywhere without being called upon. She looked at the screen to find Jax's name.

"Hey, I'm headed back," she answered.

"Good. We're on our way back to the new clubhouse. We just let Connor and his men go. They're headed back to Belfast as we speak," Jax told her.

"Oh, good," Dru sarcastically remarked. "I'm sure the Kings will appreciate the goodwill."

"I did what I had to do," Jax said. "I'm trying to stop the violence that always comes knocking at our doors."

"Yeah, well, the Irish isn't exactly known for their peace treaties."

"You got to have some faith, Dru," he told her.

"I lost that a long time ago," she muttered.

"Well, you better find it again."

'There's no finding it after it was forcibly removed,' she thought.

"Anyways, come back to the new clubhouse. We got some business."

"What kind?" Dru asked.

"The kind that needs to be discussed," Jax told her.

Dru rolled her eyes. "I'll be there shortly."

She hung up the phone to find a missed text message from a blocked number. She opened it up and read: _Need to talk ASAP. Important._

Dru sighed in frustration. Everything was a damn crisis anymore. She would call them back, but first she had to go give the prince her company.

* * *

Dru pulled up to the curb next to the ice cream shop. She looked into the windows to find the crew sitting there along with Gemma and…a shemale?

She walked through the door and asked, "So, what did I miss?"

Jax turned to see her standing there. "What took you so long in getting back?"

"I told you I had business to take care of," Dru replied. "And apparently you've been handling your own problems," she said referring to the…You know, Dru didn't really know what it was.

"Dru, this is Venus. She's one of Nero's girls," Jax told her. Dru raised her eyebrows at the word 'girl', but she kept her mouth shut. "She's been having a family issue here lately and we're going to help her out."

"A family issue? Sounds like a personal problem to me, not a club problem."

Jax leaned in close to her and whispered against her ear, "Nero is also behind bars because of us. The least we can do is help one of his friends."

Dru sighed. "Fine. You have a point. But may I skip this one? I don't really feel like being a hero."

"If you don't want to be involved then just say the word," Jax said.

"I don't want to be involved. I have some calls I need to make, work I need to catch up on. I can't do that if I'm running around with Robin Hood and his Merry Men."

"Did you just refer to me as Robin Hood?" Jax asked her with a twinkling eye.

"Don't let it go to your head," Dru remarked.

Jax smirked. "Alright. You're free on this one. But I want you back here tonight."

"For what?"

"We need to talk," Jax told her. "I told you that before this came up."

"About?"

"I just think it's time you and I sit down and talk."

That put a damper on Dru's mood, not that she's ever in a _good _mood anymore, but she could be in a decent mood from time to time. What would they talk about? The only thing that did was scare the shit out of her. Dru knew that Jax had questions, and the longer he went without asking them meant they were just piling up. She might end up having to tell him everything…and _everything_ wasn't good.

"Alright. But we'll talk on my terms," she agreed.

Jax's eyes narrowed. "And what are your terms?"

"I have the right to plead the fifth if you ask the wrong questions."

He shook his head. "That's not the way this works."

"It's the only way this will work, Jax," she snapped. "I set myself on the sidelines for a reason four years ago. You don't have the right to ask me everything. The answers may come in time or they may not come at all."

"What's so bad that you can't trust me? I trust you completely. There is nothing that you can say that will ever change that," he told her.

"Please don't say something you might regret later," she muttered.

"I won't ever regret trusting you. The only question I have right now is why can't you trust me?"

That was the number one question. The only answer she had was because she was terrified that he would believe he misplaced his trust. And that would be the one thing that would kill her.

"I do trust you. I just don't want you to know certain things. If you trust me like you say, you'll accept that and move on," she said.

Jax shrugged. "I don't know if I can do that because you're hiding shit, Dru that is tearing you apart inside. I can't let my best friend feel that kind of pain."

She shuddered. She did feel that pain every day. She was lying to Jax and to the club. How would she forgive herself? How would she forgive the things she had done? Dru figured she was suffering from some sort of survivor's guilt. It was no secret that there were some people she killed that should still be living, but in order to survive herself she'd had to snuff out their life forces. That wasn't something that was easily forgettable, let alone forgivable.

"My terms, Jax, or nothing at all."

"We'll see, Dru. For now, I got to help Venus out. We'll talk later."

Jax escaped from the tension leaving Dru in a frustrated state. She would try her best to make sure that certain truths would stay hidden. There were too many things that no one needed to know, let alone Jax.

* * *

She dialed the familiar number on her phone. He had told her to call him as soon as possible. Dru could only wonder what had happened now. He never said ASAP unless it was really important. Hopefully it wasn't any life or death shit.

"Took you long enough to call me back, Fallon," he said.

"I had some shit to do first," Dru told him. "To tell you the truth, I had to get away from Jax first."

He sighed. "You still haven't told him everything, have you?"

"No, and if I can pull it off he's not going to know everything."

"Dru, you have nothing to be ashamed of," he assured her.

"Yeah, because the degradation that I feel every day is not shameful," Dru sarcastically remarked. "I was beaten, starved, and raped on a daily fucking basis. And then those Irish bastards turned me into a murderer. It's only understandable that I have no reason to feel ashamed every day of my life."

"You did it to survive. There is nothing wrong with doing what you have to do to live, Drusilla. If you hadn't, Galen would've surely broken you and eventually killed you."

Her throat tightened. Dru struggled not to cry, but a single tear did escape. She quickly wiped it away. "I wanted to die, Liam. That was the only thing I wanted three years ago. I wanted the pain to stop. I never screamed. I never cried. Not once. But God how I wanted to," her voice broke and she began to sob. "I wanted to beg for mercy. I wanted to tell them to kill me. It would've been easier."

"It would've been the easy way out," the Irishman said to her. "You are a fighter. Better yet, you're a survivor. You were meant to last this lifetime, Drusilla. God does not give you more than you can handle. He knew you were strong and resilient. He knew you would live. You were meant to live for something more, Dru. You have a purpose, and right now your purpose is to save your brothers."

Dru calmed quickly. She heard what Liam said. He was the one man who understood her, who could soothe her when the guilt and the pain became too much. After all, he had been there. He had been the only one to disobey Galen's order to rape her. If Galen knew, Liam would surely be dead. They had kept it a secret. Liam knew of the horrors she had endured for over a year. To smooth the transition from trainee to assassin, Galen had commanded Liam to be the one to give her the targets. Thank God for small favors. When she had finally escaped the clutches of the Kings, Liam had been the first to help her get away, and he had continued to be a driving force in her life. The contacts she spoke of so often, Liam was one of them. He gave her tons of information.

"So, what's so important, Liam?"

He sighed. "You're never going to listen to me, are you, lass?"

"Maybe one day."

"Aye. One day." He paused as she heard some papers shuffling in the background. "I figured you might want to know a little something about Jax's wife."

"Tara?" she questioned.

"Does he have another wife?"

Dru scoffed. "Don't be such a smartass. What about her?"

"She requested a restraining order."

"On whom?" she asked.

"I don't know," Liam answered. "But Wayne Unser got it for her. No name was filed though."

"She's been spending a lot of time at St. Thomas. I thought it was to prepare for her trial."

"I have reviewed the surveillance tapes. She has been talking to her lawyer. Lowen, is it? But Margaret Murphy, the hospital administrator, and Mrs. Teller have been spending a lot of time together, along with Jax's ex-wife, Wendy Case."

Something wasn't adding up and Dru could smell deceit from a mile away. "So, Tara got a restraining order from Unser. There's no name on it. She's been spending a lot of time at the hospital with her lawyer, Margaret Murphy, and Wendy Case. Have you hacked the court files?"

"Aye. I might've seen the word 'divorce' across one of the pages."

Everything clicked into place. Dru chuckled. "Ding. Ding. Ding. Johnny, we have a winner."


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Thanks so much for the reviews :) I will more than likely post one more chapter before the holidays. If not, please have a Happy Holidays! 3 **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

The bitch had blown out the back glass of his mother's car. Jax was filled with fury. Not only at Venus, but also at the motherfuckers who got away. He slammed on the brakes and parked the car on the curb. He quickly jumped out of the Lincoln and rounded the vehicle.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Jax snapped.

"I'm sorry, Jackson. I'm afraid Vincent's rage has become uncorked," Venus replied.

"Well, at the risk of where this might go, please put the cork back in," he told her.

"Okay," she agreed.

"We better get out of here," Gemma suggested.

"They lost a plate," Bobby said to them coming up with a license plate.

"Call Dru. See if she can pull an address," Jax ordered Tig.

"Because?" Tig asked.

"We lost Alice. It's the only chance we're going to get at finding this kid."

"You mean you're still going to help me even after…all that?" Venus questioned.

"No more Vincent."

"No more Vincent. I promise. I promise," Venus assured him.

Jax looked at Bobby. "You take Gemma home. We'll see if this goes anywhere."

"You sure?" Bobby asked.

Yeah," he answered.

Jax watched his mother and Venus hug. He sighed in frustration. This was turning out to be one fucked up day. He only hoped that Dru would get an address off the license plate. He had no doubt she could.

Gemma walked away with Bobby as Venus jumped back into the car. He was so tired and the day still wasn't done yet. He was leaning up against the car as Chibs walked over to him.

"I thought Dru wanted to be left out of this one," Chibs said.

Jax nodded. "She did. But I really don't want to go through Barosky, especially with Patterson being on his ass."

Chibs threw his arm around Jax. "Not quite the day you were expecting, hey, boss?"

"Ah, no, brother, it's not."

Chibs patted his shoulder and exhaled roughly. Jax was feeling it too.

* * *

Jax jumped out of the car after Venus did. Dru really didn't understand, but she wasn't one to judge.

She shook her head. "As if this day couldn't get any worse," Dru muttered.

"How bad has it been?" Jax asked.

"You don't want to know," she told him.

"That's good because mine's not been any better."

"I found an address," she said giving him a slip of paper. "It's registered to Happy Carousel Suite 119."

"You know this place, Happy Carousel?" Jax questioned Venus.

"Uh, no, but that was the name of their portrait studio," Venus replied.

"Jesus Christ," Jax murmured. "The carousel's only happy when the kids ride naked."

Dru's brow furrowed as she watched Jax pulled a pistol from behind his back. "Damn it," she mumbled. She bent down at her boot and grabbed her own piece. "This is not what I signed up for today."

They found the kid on the sofa. He had been drugged. Dru was browsing around the large room. She didn't know the whole story. She hadn't asked for it. She didn't really need it. Dru was immediately creeped out by her surroundings. The computers, the cameras…a feeling of dread came over her.

She heard them before she seen their shadows. "Heads up, boys," she told them as she pointed her gun at the door.

The two men and the woman made their appearance in the door. Chibs motioned them forward. The two men fought and Chibs forced them inside.

"Well, aren't you resourceful?" Alice began.

Suddenly, Venus grabbed Tig's gun out of his hand.

"Venus!" Tig reacted.

"What the fuck?" Dru asked.

"Whoa, Venus," Jax said laying his hand upon her arm. "Come on, darling."

"Don't do it, baby. Put it down," Tig told her.

"You get out," Jax ordered. "And that kid is coming with us." No one moved. "Get the hell out now!" he yelled. Chibs and Tig moved them out of the building, except for the woman.

"What are you going to do, Vincent? Raise him as your own, give him a bright future?" Alice asked.

"You too, Alice," Jax told her.

"When I'm ready," she snapped back. "You don't deserve a son. I had a son once, and he forgot who he was. He deserted his family and turned into a freak of the fringe. You go ahead. You tell that sweet boy all about his daddy. How much you love him, want the best for him…it won't matter. Because when he finds out what you are, he's going to grow up hating you. Hating your lies. Hating the life you forced him into. And hating himself. This boy is going to blow his brains out before his balls completely drop. Not because of me or his dead mama. But because of you. The awful thing that turned out to be his father—"

A gun went off and Alice's brains spattered across the wall.

Everyone looked back to find Dru's gun pointed at where Alice's body just dropped.

"She was annoying the fuck out of me," she told them.

To be completely honest, that old woman hadn't been annoying her, but she had certainly been grating on Jax's self-esteem. What Alice had been saying was a little too close to the truth on Jax's behalf. She had watched Jax's face as Alice had been talking…her words had hurt him. At that moment, it had become Dru's responsibility to take care of the problem. Nothing could hurt Jax. Not on her watch.

Tig had ended up calling Barosky for Jax. They had needed his professional expertise. Technically all they had needed was her, but again, her expertise was a secret.

Barosky and Jax had been reviewing the footage that was on the computers, while Chibs and Tig were cleaning the blood off the wall. Dru heard a loud bang.

"God! Shit, if you hadn't killed that bitch I would have," Barosky told her.

"What about the others?" Jax asked him.

"I'll have my guys track them down," Barosky replied. "Make a hard point to see they never come back here again. You did this hood a service."

"What about her?" Jax questioned staring at the body.

"I'll take care of it. My treat."

"You missed a spot, Tig," Dru joked.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**This is the last update before the holidays come. Thank you so much for the reviews. I appreciate them more than anything. **

**Happy Holidays, everyone :)**

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Dru had watched from the sidelines as they took Gemma away in handcuffs. She had received a frantic phone call from Gemma. The Queen had then begun to tell her the story of what happened. Dru immediately believed her. Never in a million years would Gemma Teller-Morrow, in good conscience no matter how much she hated Tara, hurt her grandchild. Dru knew this. So, something fishy was going on.

Tara had been spending a lot of time at St. Thomas with Margaret Murphy and Wendy Case. The lawyer had been there too. Liam had already informed her of the divorce papers that were in the works. Dru believed with all of her heart that Tara planned on running and taking the boys with her. Well, it wasn't happening on her watch.

She had to get Gemma out of jail, and then she had to find proof of Tara's deceit. Jax would certainly fight her on this, but if Jax got in her way, may God have mercy on his soul.

The bitch was going down.

* * *

"Have you seen the newspaper this morning?" Tig asked her over the phone.

"Tig, I haven't even had my first cup of coffee," Dru complained.

"You need to get to the clubhouse as soon as you can," he told her.

She sighed. "I have a lot of shit to do today, Tig. I can't just be at Jax's beck and call every second."

"Jax doesn't even know about this yet. But we figured that once he did, he would need you."

"He doesn't fucking need me," Dru snapped. "I'm just a crutch. What he should be doing today is taking care of his vulnerable wife." She bit off the last word with such hatred she thought she was going to puke.

"He'll be here soon too. He always checks in, especially with everything going on the way it is."

Dru groaned with annoyance. "Fine. I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hung up on him fully intending on drinking the rest of her brew from the heavens above. But before she could she heard her laptop ding from the living room. Dru picked up her coffee and quickly made a beeline for it. The search had gone good. She had hacked into St. Thomas' files to look up Tara's medical records. If she really was pregnant, it would be in here. Of course with the hospital administrator on her side, it might not be so easy. Even if she didn't find it here, she would keep on looking.

And if Tara thought she was safe, the bitch had another thing coming to her. She would get to the ice cream shop as soon as possible after she scanned these files. Jax would have to wait.

* * *

Dru had another cup of coffee just for good measure. She quickly went out to buy a newspaper. She was curious as to what Tig was talking about earlier. As soon as she seen the headline she hurried over to the clubhouse. This could not wait to be fixed.

She walked into the ice cream shop and made a run for the stairs leading up to the new chapel. She slowed down at the door and began knocking loudly. Rat was the one to answer the door. Dru hastily made her way inside to find a full table. She forgot the fucking rules. She didn't care.

"Dru, what the hell—" Jax began.

She held up the newspaper. "If you don't get this under control, all of Charming is going to turn on each other."

"You think I don't know that?" Jax snapped. "That's why we're having this meeting."

"Well, stop meeting amongst yourselves. You all know what has to be done. Stop sitting here like knots on a log and go."

"Dru," he sighed. "I'm not having the best day and…"

"Yeah, yeah…your precious wife had a miscarriage, I know," she cut him off. His eyes shot back to her. They were lit with rage because of her sarcasm. She pointed at him. "Don't start right now. The last thing you need to do is get pissed. You need to listen to me. If you don't diffuse the situation right now, all hell is going to break loose. And if that happens, I can't help you. I would be one woman against a mob, and that's not very good odds. Tara will still be grieving once you resolve this."

"I can't go half-cocked on this, Dru. We got to think about how we're going to handle everything. There are other people involved."

"I know, Jackson, but the least you could do is get up off your ass," she told him. "Now, I have other things to do. I can't be there to hold hands with you all today. I'm sure you'll come up with someone without my input."

"Dru!" Jax yelled after her once she exited the door. "Fuck!"

* * *

Everything was in place with Tara's medical records. The positive pregnancy test, visits to the OB/GYN, ultrasounds…it was almost too perfect. Dru just had a gut feeling that whatever was in those files were falsified, and the first person she was going to visit was the hospital administrator. She would have the power to do all this for Tara.

She had literally just grabbed her keys when her phone rang. She looked at the screen. It was Chibs. "Look, I don't have time to—" she began when she picked up the phone.

"You'll make time for this, Dru," Chibs told her.

It was his somber tone that made her pause. "What happened?"

Chibs sighed. "When we went to go meet with the Bislats, someone was parked down the street watching us. We figured it was a cop sitting on them. Come to find out—"

"It wasn't," she cut in.

"No."

"Chibs…what happened?"

"You were right. The town of Charming is turning on each other," he replied.

Dru put her hand to her head to massage her temples. A headache was already forming. "What did the driver do?"

"He ran over one of the Bislat guys," Chibs answered. "He's dead. The driver ran him over and drove away."

"Did you get an ID on the car?"

"We're trying to find it now."

Dru nodded. "Send me a text with all the information on the car you have. I'll find it."

"Thank you, Dru."

* * *

She had quickly found the car. The owner hadn't even tried to hide it. She was standing in the shade blow a tree keeping an eye on the house to see if any movement took place. She had already called Chibs back to let him know of her findings. They were on their way.

The only thing she was worried about was that some of the Bislats had found the car too. They had shown up ten minutes after her. They made her nervous. The group was anxious, shaking with untold fury. Dru didn't blame them.

She heard the roar of the motorcycles coming down the street. 'Finally,' she thought throwing her cigarette away that she had been smoking.

Chibs was the first one by her side. "Good job, Dru."

"Yeah, well…it's what I'm good at," she replied. "Have you called Jax?"

"He should be here within five minutes."

Dru nodded. "And what do you all plan on doing with the driver?"

Chibs looked around. "From the looks of it we might not have to do anything."

"Yeah," she scoffed. "The Bislats are raring to go. I've kept my eye on them."

"How long they been here?" he asked.

"Give or take ten, fifteen minutes," Dru shrugged.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered.

"I told Jax to handle this as quickly as possible, and he didn't want to listen to me."

"He's got other stuff to deal with, Dru."

"I don't give two shits, Chibs. He can grieve later. This was life or death. That newspaper article was meant to cause a war, and that's exactly what it's done. I'm sorry if I can't scrounge up enough sympathy for Jax and Tara right now. A man is dead for no reason. This could've all been avoided," she explained.

"Didn't you tell us when you first got here that you were going to help with that problem?"

"I can only do so much at one time. I handled your U.S. Marshall problem."

"Yeah, about that…" Chibs said. "I have a feeling that you had something to do with his death."

Dru shook her head. "No. Otto killed him."

"Otto may have killed him, but you pointed Otto in the right direction."

As innocent as she could she said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Chibs chuckled. "Sure you don't."

About that time, Dru heard another motorcycle coming down the street. It was Jax finally making an appearance. She watched as he parked his bike next to the others.

"Dru found the car, Jax. It's down there at the end of the block," Tig pointed.

"Do we know who?" Jax asked.

"He's obviously not a cop," Dru snapped.

"Local dude. I guess he used to roll with Camino Muerto," Juice answered.

"Yeah, and they haven't been around for years, bro," Tig said.

"You think he's working for someone else?" Jax questioned.

"No, probably not. But we have a problem. Tig talked to them. The Bislats put the call out," Chibs told him.

"Ah, shit," Jax muttered.

"Yeah, they want to knock the door down and blow his brains out," Tig replied.

"Maybe we should back away from this one," Chibs suggested.

"No," Jax ordered. "There's a better way. D.A. pressed Barosky about the hit and run this morning. She's threatening to undo his port control if he doesn't give her something."

"So, he gives her the driver," Dru cut in.

"Yeah, but we don't even know who this guy is," Juice said.

"Whoever he is, it isn't about us," Jax told them. "Barosky feeds him to the cops, puts this guy out of commission, we keep our relationships intact."

"Aye, makes sense," Chibs replied. "What do we do about the three amigos over there?"

"Nothing. Just keep them calm until we hear sirens," Jax instructed them as he went to pull out his phone.

Dru watched the others go over to the Bislats, she guessed to make conversation. "Keep them calm, Jax? One of their buddies died. At your hands, by the way."

"I didn't kill him, Dru," he growled.

"Might as well have," she shrugged. "You weren't driving the car, but you certainly put the driver in it."

Jax exhaled roughly. He held up his finger as he put the phone to his ear. Dru overheard him tell Barosky the address of the driver's house. As soon as he was off the phone, he was back in her face.

"What the hell are you doing here anyways? You said you were going to be busy, that you couldn't hold our hands today," Jax remarked.

"Well, I really can't, but Chibs called. He figured I could find the car before anyone else could."

"Which you did. But you didn't have to come here. You could've just given the address to Chibs and gone on your merry way," he sarcastically said.

"If I hadn't have been here, the Bislats would already be in that house. I beat them by maybe ten minutes."

"And how were you supposed to keep them away?" he asked.

"I am packing," Dru shrugged.

"So, you would've just opened fire on the street?"

"If I had to, Jax, yes, I would. If it had been the only way to protect you and the club, I would've shot those three bastards standing over there."

"And then what would've happened to you?"

"I know how to cover my tracks. No one would have ever known I was here."

It was answer that dumbfounded Jax, shocked him straight to the heart. She was telling him those words as if she had done it before, but he didn't believe for a second that his Dru could be capable of that.

"Alright, well, I'm going to get out of here if you don't need my services anymore," Dru told him.

"And what kind of services do you offer exactly, Dru?"

She turned to walk away, but smirked at him before she did. Jax watched as she straddled her bike, put her helmet on, and took off like a bat out of hell. He sighed in frustration. He didn't know if he would ever find out Dru's secrets. She was a different person than she was five years ago, but at the same time Jax could still see who she once was at the most important moments. This just happened to not be one of them.

* * *

Dru met up with Gemma as the Queen was pulling into her home. She had patiently sat on her bike as she waited for her to return. She had received the news that she had been released from police custody. Dru knew that Gemma would eventually come home.

Gemma climbed out of her car. "Have you come to do Jax's dirty work?" she asked Dru.

"And what dirty work would that be?"

"I don't know," Gemma shrugged. "I figured he would already have a hit out on me."

"As far as I know, he doesn't. Even if I had been the one he called I couldn't do that. Especially when you didn't do shit," Dru told her.

Gemma's eyes lit up the smallest bit. "And how do you know? You know the love-hate relationship between me and Tara."

"Yeah," Dru nodded. "But what Jax failed to remember is that you would never hurt your family, let alone a grandchild." She watched as Gemma breathed a sigh of relief. "The bitch wasn't pregnant, was she?"

"No," Gemma answered. "It was all a lie."

"Tell me what happened. All of it. And if you leave one detail out, I might just carry out that hit you were talking about."

Gemma smirked. "You got it."


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Hope everyone had a good Christmas. Here's a late Christmas present to you, my readers. Thanks for the reviews :) **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Dru knocked on the camper door as hard as she could. She snuck away from the guys earlier after the girl had thrown the monkey wrench through the glass window. She had bigger fish to fry than finding the girl, and she didn't really care about Clay. Dru knew what was about to happen. She knew the Irish better than anyone. So, that wasn't her biggest concern right now. What was her biggest concern was the reason why she was standing here.

Wayne felt guilty about something. That was why the man had shown up at the new clubhouse earlier to talk to Jax. Nothing spoke guilty more than a visit to try to smooth everything away. Wayne had a problem. He was loyal to Gemma too. As much as he wanted to help Tara and the kids, he wanted Gemma to be happy more. Gemma couldn't be happy without her grandbabies.

Finally, the door opened to reveal a shocked Wayne. "Dru. What are you doing here?"

"I want to know why you're helping Tara take the kids away from Jax and Gemma."

Wayne paused. "Now, wait a minute, Dru, I didn't help—"

"Yes, you did. You were the one to get Tara the restraining order."

"I didn't know who the restraining order was for until it was too late," he defended himself.

"Yeah," Dru scoffed. "And as soon as you knew it was for Gemma, you finally came to the realization that maybe you had done something wrong. You've been in love with that woman far too long."

"Dru, you don't know what's going on—"

"Yes, I do," Dru interrupted up. "I know exactly what's going through Tara's mind right now. It's probably the same thing that went through my mother's head when she decided to leave. The only difference was…she didn't take me with her. She abandoned me. Edie figured that I was already more like my father than her. There was no saving _my_ soul. I was already fucked up in her eyes. And she was right, but that's not the point.

"You know what's going on, and you're keeping it a secret. If Gemma knew what you had done, she would never speak to you again. She would never allow you to be around her and her grandchildren. And that would break you, wouldn't it, Wayne?"

Wayne didn't speak. Of course he didn't really have to. Dru knew the battle that was going on inside of him.

"I'm not going to say a word, Wayne. But you better believe when I say that I'm going to stop Tara from what she's doing. It's not right."

"And it was right for you for turn out this way?" Wayne questioned.

Dru hesitated in her argument, but not for long. When she was backed into a corner, she came out swinging. "I wouldn't have turned out _this way_ if I hadn't left Charming four years ago. I became the person I am now because I left, Wayne, not because I stuck around for too long. I was happy when I was here. Yeah, I didn't have everything that I wanted, but I was happy. I had friends. I had a family that I knew supported me and loved me beyond what anyone even knows. Edie left me after Dad died, but yet I was taken care of. That's what a family does, Wayne. It might not be the best way to grow up, being a part of SAMCRO, but damn it, Wayne, I couldn't have asked for better.

"I was mad for so long after I left. I left because I couldn't have what I wanted, what I secretly needed. But then I stayed gone because I was ashamed, ashamed of who I was and what I had done. I can't even tell them what happened because I'm so humiliated, because I'm terrified of what they'll think. But that's on me, Wayne. It has nothing to do with the club. I'm thankful for those people. As much as I hated them after Opie died, I couldn't stop loving them. They were the people who made me, who loved me. I can't stay mad at that because I feel better every day knowing I have those people. All of them—Gemma, Tig, Chibs, Bobby, Jax…they have loved me and I wouldn't change a damn thing.

"So, when I say that I'm going to stop Tara, I mean it, Wayne. She's not taking Abel and Thomas away from this club, away from Jax. They deserve this life. They deserve the choice of whether or not to follow in the footsteps of their ancestors. They have a legacy, and whether or not they decide to fulfill it, that's their choice. Jax is a good father. I know more than anyone that Jax loves those boys more than anything in this world and would not allow anything to happen to them. No matter what they choose, Jax will stand by them. Abel and Thomas deserve that. I don't want them growing up thinking that their father abandoned them. That's the worst feeling in the world. I should know."

"Dru, you can't—"

"I will, Wayne. No matter what I have to do, Tara is not taking those kids. And if I were you, I would start repenting for my sins. You just racked up a few."

Wayne watched as she disappeared as quickly as she came. He had known Dru all of her life. Growing up she had been an open book, full of life and laughter. Now…Wayne didn't know what happened. Dru had kind of clued him in without giving him details. But whatever had taken place, it had broken something inside of her. However the girl was still capable of such loyalty and compassion. She still loved with her whole heart. Maybe the club had done something right.

* * *

Gemma had called Dru. This time she wasn't frantic. Dru did not tell her about Wayne's involvement. Gemma called to ask her for a ride to Diosa. Her car was still getting fixed where Venus shot out the back glass. Dru quickly agreed and went to pick her up.

When Dru got Gemma to Diosa, she knew it was going to be a bad day. The Sons were there. "Damn it," she muttered.

"He doesn't blame you for shit, Dru. It's only me," Gemma told her.

"He's going to blame me for shit as soon as I tell him what he's beloved wife has been up to," Dru remarked.

"Are you going to tell him right now?" the older woman asked.

"No, not yet. He has enough to deal with right now without getting sidetracked by the fucking cunt."

Dru parked her car and got out. She opened up the door to Diosa to let Gemma in before her. The boys immediately had their eyes on them. Dru stepped in front of Gemma, almost like a bodyguard. She kept Jax's glare off the woman.

"Turn your eyes away, boys. There's nothing to see here," Dru ordered.

Nero walked over to Gemma as she took a seat on the couch. Dru kept standing.

"I didn't know he was going to be here," Gemma said.

"It shouldn't cause a problem," Dru told her.

"Mama, maybe we should go into the studio—" Nero began.

"Don't bother," Jax cut in. "I'm leaving. Just don't send him to do your dirty work."

"Nobody sent me to do anything. I was trying to help," Nero defended himself.

"There's no dirty work to be seen except for what Tara's done," Dru told him point blank.

"What the fuck did you say?!" Jax exclaimed.

"You heard me," she growled. "If you're talking about dirty work, you should go see your wife. She's doing a bang up job of doing the dirty."

"I thought you weren't going to say anything yet," Gemma said.

"I changed my mind after the little pip squeak here began bad mouthing you," Dru replied.

"Tara hasn't done shit, Dru. And I can't believe you're taking her side. I thought you'd be on mine," Jax shouted at her.

"I would be on your side, if you were on the right one. You need to take another look at what happened. Tara is not being as honest as she should be."

"She just miscarried, Dru."

"That's what she wants you to believe, Jackson. But like I said, take another look."

"I don't need to. I believe in my wife. The bitch sitting on the couch killed our child."

"You honestly believe Gemma would kill her grandchild?!" Dru exclaimed. "You're crazy, man. Even though she and Tara have had beef, Gemma would never attack Tara while she was pregnant."

"And what proof do you have of my wife's deception?" Jax asked her.

"Even if I do have proof, it's not my place to tell you. It should be Tara admitting to her betrayal."

"Don't take it out on Dru," Gemma told him. "Or Nero for that matter."

"Yeah, well, I think they both know better now," Jax said.

"Too bad you don't," Gemma remarked standing up from the couch. "Do you have any idea what the two of them has done for you and the club?"

"Gemma—" Dru tried to stop her.

"No, he needs to know," the Queen cut in. "Dru has been your best friend since you were kids. She's been protecting you for just as long. She's been looking out for you and the club. She has done everything in her power to stop the train wreck that is about to happen. Shit has officially hit the fan, and she's trying her damndest to get you out of it. If I was her, I would've already quit and walked away again.

"And Nero…the D.A. wanted him to give you up. He wouldn't. But he also knew that bitch would keep coming, so he gave himself up as the gun source."

Bobby and Jax looked at each other. "Is that true?" Jax questioned him.

"Hey, it didn't matter," Nero answered. "By the time I was going to make this deal, my lawyer found out that the Sheriffs had pulled evidence from Toric's hotel room. It proved that he was the one who killed Erin. Patterson, she had to let me go."

"I didn't realize she was banding you like that."

"Yeah, well, she ain't going to stop until she draws blood, man," Nero advised.

Nero took Gemma away. Dru was going to follow, but Jax grabbed her arm. He stopped her and with a look into those blue eyes, Dru knew he was trying to apologize.

"I don't care what the fuck you have to say, Jax. You need to get things straightened out. And if you don't do it, then I will. I know you don't believe me about Tara, and I really don't care if you do. After everything we've been through, you ought to trust me. But it's okay. You love Tara and you don't want to believe that she would betray you. Nevertheless, that's exactly what she's in the process of doing. If you don't stop her, then I'll be forced to, and I really don't want to do that, Jackson."

Jax knew what she meant. He didn't want to force her to do it either. "In my own time, Dru. But stop ripping the band-aid off for two seconds. I need your help."

Dru scoffed. "You need my help?"

Jax nodded. He stepped over to the bar. Bobby asked him if he was alright. "No, not really. Nero's right. Patterson ain't going to stop." He looked at Happy. "Call everyone. Chapel. We need to take a vote."

Dru's brow furrowed. What did they need to take a vote on? Whatever it is, Dru wanted no part in it. "Jax, whatever you're thinking, I don't want involved."

"You've been involved since you came back. You're just about to go deeper," Jax told her.

Dru's heart stuttered.

At that time, Tig and Juice came into Diosa from the back. "Hey. I got an address from Putner. It's actually just a few blocks from here. Willow's Gulch."

"Alright, let's go," Jax told them.

"I'm going to stay here with Gemma," Dru said. "You go handle the girl."

"Okay," Jax nodded. "When I call, you better pick up. I'll need you."

"Goddamn it, Jax, I don't—"

"I need you with me, Dru. Just answer your phone," Jax interrupted.

"Fine," she sighed in frustration. "Just go. I'll be around."


	31. Chapter Thirty

**I'm so proud of all of the reviews that I have received. It means so much to me to know that you all enjoy this story. Thanks so much for all of them :) **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Thirty**

Dru stood there in the room as Jax went around the table. Everyone was voting yes. She couldn't believe the balls that Jax had grown to even follow through with this. When everyone went to leave chapel she hung around to speak to Jax alone.

"What are you doing, Jax?" she asked him.

"I'm trying to clean up my mess. Isn't that what you told me to do?"

"Do you have any idea what the IRA could do to you if they find out?"

"I have an inkling, but what I'm more interested in is how do you?" he questioned her.

"Because this isn't my first rodeo with them, Jax, and that's the only answer you're going to get right now," Dru replied. "I admit that it's a ballsy move on your part, and very, very smart, but also very, very stupid."

It was that very answer right there that made Jax have even more questions than he already did. "It's the only move I have, Dru. It's like playing chess. This will be my checkmate."

She nodded. "I'm behind you one hundred percent. Whatever you need from me, I'm there."

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that cause you're coming with me to meet Patterson."

Dru's brow furrowed. "I don't want to meet the cranky old bitch."

"Consider yourself my lifeboat. Just don't hold my hand. Patterson might think I'm a pussy."

Dru laughed.

* * *

"Send him in."

D.A. Patterson could not believe the words that just came from her assistant's mouth. She was excited to meet Jax Teller, but quite hesitant too. He was a dangerous man, but smart. Her assistant said there was a woman with him. Patterson wondered who it could be.

The door opened to reveal Jackson Teller. He came in along with a petite young woman. She was slender, but Patterson could tell there were curves beneath the tight clothes she wore. The woman was also packed with muscle. Her red hair gave her away.

"Have a seat," Patterson told Jax. He did as was told. "Well, I must say that I'm rather surprised to see you sitting across from me."

"No more surprised than I am," Jax returned the sentiment.

The D.A. looked at the woman. "And you…you're Connor Fallon's daughter, aren't you?"

Dru let no emotions show. "What gave you that idea?"

"I've seen pictures of members, past and present. Your father had the same red hair. I read that he had a daughter. I'm pretty fast about putting clues together."

Dru nodded. "I am his daughter. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Patterson. My name is Dru."

"Yes. Drusilla Fallon. You were in just as much as trouble as Mr. Teller here when you were younger."

"Well, I couldn't let him have all the fun," Dru smirked. Jax chuckled at her comment.

Patterson took a pause. There was such camaraderie between the two. It was clear to see that there was a spark between the two. She guessed there should be. They'd known each other their entire lives. She didn't believe in being surprised. She had thoroughly read through the files on SAMCRO.

"So, why are you here?" Patterson questioned them.

"The Sons of Anarchy was started by my father, John Teller, along with hers. They were the ones who gave the club their simple reason for existing. They always wanted a legitimate club. They both died pursuing that," Jax told her.

"I'm not in the mood for a history lesson. Why don't you get to it, Mr. Teller?" Patterson snapped.

"I'm here to make you an offer."

"To make—" Patterson chuckled. "Wow. You really have some balls, kid."

"I also have an Irishman who sells KG-9's," Jax revealed.

"IRA?"

"Real IRA. Current Kings of the Irish Catholic Revolution," Dru answered.

"So, what are you offering?" Patterson asked.

"Galen O'Shay. You can check with the Feds. He's a big win. I will deliver him with a shipment of guns. Open and shut," Jax explained.

"And when and how would you deliver this big win?"

"It'll happen in the next ten days. The how is my job."

"It's a very bold proposition. So, why don't you tell me what's in it for you?" Patterson questioned him.

"Immunity…for the MC, for all gun charges. Past and present. I want a legitimate club. That can't happen while people try to crush us ruining all of our business relationships. Let us breathe in Stockton. We won't break the law. And the violence stops."

"That's it? If you thought you could deliver the IRA then I figure you would at least you would also have a personal request."

"I do. You need to look at Tara's case again. Toric was the one connecting the dots that didn't exist. Tara had no idea what Otto was going to do to that nurse. We both know that."

"What I know and what I can prove rarely come together. So, I'm supposed to expedite all of these on good faith, just assume it's all real."

"You don't need faith. Just have everything ready to go and give us the space to put it in motion. If the Irish think we're being tailed, this whole thing implodes. I'll tell you where to find Galen and the guns."

"And you and your crew? You just skate away without so much as a slap on the wrist?"

"You can slap my wrists until they're bloody, lady, I don't give a shit," Jax snapped. "I'm giving you a win _well_ above your pay grade. You get your devil and you punch your ticket out of this cesspool. So, let's not get too lost in righteousness. I'm the scum bag outlaw and you're the pillar of justice, but neither one of us likes looking at ourselves in the mirror." Jax paused.

Dru watched at Patterson's face gave away the truth to Jax's statement. Dru had it figured out that no matter if you were on the right side of the law or the wrong side; no one could really look at themselves in the mirror without reflecting on too much. No one was perfect.

"Do we have a deal?" Jax asked.

"If I don't hear from you within ten days, I will spend the last seven months in this office making your life as miserable as the law allows, and your wife…she will be in jail until your boys graduate from high school."

"Okay," Jax muttered.

* * *

_Clay is getting out soon_, Dru read on her phone. The man had attacked one of the guards. He had bitten off the end of his nose. Clay had officially gone crazy. Surely he could've come up without something a little less brutal to do to be put in the crazy ward of the prison.

Dru rubbed her nose just thinking of the pain that the prison guard had to have experienced during the attack.

"Is it important?" Jax asked as he put his own phone back in his pocket.

"It could be. But for right now, it's just another piece to the puzzle," she replied.

"Okay," he nodded. "Whatever you say."

"So, what did Oswald say? Is he going to help the Putners?"

"He says he will. But I'm going to owe him a favor."

"Uh-oh," Dru muttered.

"What?"

"God only knows what Oswald will have you do for him."

"Well, it was the only way I could talk him into helping them," Jax told her. "Besides, after all the shit I've pulled, whatever Oswald will have planned is going to be a cake walk."

"Fine by me then," she shrugged.

"Listen, I got to head back to Diosa. I have something there I need to take care."

"And what is it you need to take care of, Jax?" Dru questioned him.

"Don't worry about it, Dru. You're not needed on this one," he told her patting her on the back.

"Wow. For once I don't need to hold your hand."

* * *

Dru ended up tagging along anyways. She was bored. She'd already found out the truth about Tara's deception. Jax had found a way to get himself out of the D.A.'s eyesight. As of right now, there was no crisis going on. Dru called that a win.

What she hadn't been expecting was Jax beating the shit out of Nero. Happy was holding her back from breaking it up. "Jackson! Jackson! Stop it!" Dru only heard dishes being knocked off into the floor. All of this was happening because Nero confronted Tara about the truth. "Goddamn it, Jax!"

Dru stopped struggling against Happy. "If you don't get the fuck out of my way, Happy, me and you are going to go a round," she threatened. Happy looked scared.

She heard the door to Diosa open. She found Gemma coming through the entrance.

"What's going on?" Gemma asked.

"Nero and Jax are killing each other in the kitchen," Dru replied.

"What the—" Gemma cut herself off while looking at the two hulking Sons standing in the way. "Look, they're going to hurt each other because of me. Come on, break it up. Hap, please!"

"You guys aren't touching them. I'll break them apart," Dru told them.

They went into the kitchen to find Jax dominating the fight. He had Nero up against one of the shelves. They were both bloody—bloody faces, bloody knuckles.

"Jax!" Dru shouted. "Stop it!" When that didn't work, she quickly kicked him in the back of the knee. He dropped to that knee, and then Dru elbowed him in the neck. Jax became defenseless. Dru grabbed him around the head and dragged him off of Nero. "I told you to stop it," she said.

"What the fuck, Dru?!" Jax exclaimed trying to fight his way out of her hold. She only held onto him tighter.

"You're beating on the wrong person, Jackson. Now calm down!" she yelled. When he finally stopped struggling against her, she slowly let go of him.

"Oh my Jesus," Gemma muttered.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I didn't want it to happen like this," Nero told her.

"Don't be sorry. She's the reason we're trying to kill each other!" Jax sarcastically remarked.

"Man, you got no idea what she's done for you!" Nero shouted.

"I know everything I need to know, Nero!" Jax bellowed.

"Oh yeah?" Nero paused. "What about the little conjugal with Clay?"

"Don't!" Gemma exclaimed.

"No, no, no, Mama! You told him what I did. Now he needs to know what you've done for him," Nero told her.

Gemma looked to Dru. Dru went to grab her hand to support her. The last thing Gemma wanted was her son to have the knowledge of what happened. But Jax needed to hear it. Maybe it would get through to him.

"So, what happened with Clay?" Jax asked.

"The guards from the cell—" Nero began.

"Stop," Gemma whispered. "Just stop." She raised her shameful gaze to Dru.

Dru sighed and continued where Nero left off. "The guards from the cell…they forced your mom to have sex with Clay. While they watched." She paused as her fury was becoming uncontrollable. "While they got off."

"It doesn't matter," Gemma said. "It's done."

Gemma walked around the island to get closer to Jax. He flinched away from his mother. "No, Mom…"

"I just talked to Margaret, who confirmed what you refuse to believe. Honey, it was all a lie—the pregnancy, the miscarriage," Gemma told him,

"Tara wants out, Jax," Dru continued for Gemma. "You, the club, Charming. She's filed for divorce and she's going to take your boys away from you. I found the court records where Lowen filed a few days ago," Dru explained.

"Honey, I'm sorry. I love her too, but this is the truth. And if she's not going to tell you, you need to find someone who will," Gemma finished.

Jax look shell-shocked. It had been in the back of his head, but now it was at the forefront. Deep down he had known the truth. He just didn't want to believe it. Who wanted to believe the time was coming for your heart to be broke? Dru knew she didn't. Jax didn't deserve to be blind-sided like that. As Dru watched him walk away, she could only hope that he would find the strength to come out on the other side.

Dru was shocked when Jax turned back around and asked her, "Dru. Will you help me?"

The only thing she was capable of doing was nodding her head.


	32. Chapter Thirty-One

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! **

**This will be the last update for 2013! Happy New Year, everyone! :)**

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Lowen pulled into the parking lot at TM. Wayne had called her citing it was an emergency. She could only wonder what the emergency was. She hoped it wasn't life or death. She could question whether or not Jax knew about the divorce or the custody waiver. But it had all been done in secret. There was no way that he knew.

Lowen didn't like the way that Tara had gone about getting the custody waiver signed, but if that was the only way for this to go through, then so be it.

She was walking up to Wayne's camper to find him coming out.

"Thanks for coming," he said by way of greeting her.

"Yeah," she answered. "It sounded important."

"It's about Tara and the kids. Here, come this way please," Wayne told her motioning towards his camper. Lowen hesitated for a minute, but then stepped inside. "Just have a seat. I'll be right back," he said then shut the door.

He hadn't been sure he wanted to be a part of this when Jax had called. But the more he thought about it, the more he came to suspect that he somehow owed Gemma this. He had made Jax promise one thing though. No one was to get hurt.

"Damn it. I should've been the one to interrogate her."

Wayne chuckled as he heard Dru's voice coming from the shadows. "I have a feeling that if you were the one to do the deed, there wouldn't be a thing left of her when she came out."

"Do you blame me?" she asked as she came into the light.

He sighed. "She was just doing her job, Dru."

"She was supporting Tara's story with false information. There was no pregnancy and I'm sure Miss Lowen knew that, but yet to give Tara what she wanted, she was willing to go to court with falsified medical documents. I'd call her a dirty lawyer," Dru explained.

"Do you ever get tired of being right?" Wayne questioned her.

Dru chuckled and replied with a "No."

It was silent between the two for a moment. They heard Jax yelling inside. Wayne had just one more question for her since she grew up the same way that Jax's kids were doing now.

"Does even the smallest part of you believe that Tara was doing the right thing in trying to take the kids away from all this? Away from the violence, the hatred?"

As much as Dru would have loved to say no, the truth was…she wasn't for certain. But she also wholeheartedly believed that no child should grow up without their father no matter who they were. She would like to say that Tara was simply a manipulative bitch that couldn't hack the old lady life, that only wanted to betray the club and its secrets. Oh, that was the truth about Tara. However, there was another side. Tara was also being a good mom by protecting her kids. Dru knew this wasn't the best life to grow up in, but at the same time it was perfect. It was absolute perfection in Dru's eyes, with just a bit of crazy thrown in there.

Before she could answer, the door was kicked open by a furious Jax roaring at Lowen to get out. Wayne jumped, but Dru hadn't moved a muscle. She watched as Lowen got back into her car and drove away.

"You get what you needed?" Wayne asked.

"Yeah," Jax muttered.

"You made me a promise, son. Nobody gets hurt."

"Yeah," Jax whispered and patted Wayne on the back. "Nobody gets hurt." He looked at Dru. "Go sit on Tara. I'm sure Lowen has called her by now. Make sure you don't hurt her until I tell you otherwise."

"Fuck, Jax! Give me a mission I can actually follow," Dru remarked.

"Just do me this one favor, Dru, and don't give me any lip. I haven't yet decided what I'm going to do."

"I know what I would do," she muttered and watched Jax's face frown. "Alright, alright, I'll do it. I'll go watch your house. I'll make sure she doesn't try to leave."

"Thank you," Jax said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, well, don't thank me yet. You might find the body of your devious bitch of a wife in the morning."

* * *

Dru thought it would be fun with the sun rose the next morning to mess with Tara's mind. She could get in and out of somewhere without making a sound. After all, the Irish had trained her well. She wouldn't hurt the bitch. She had promised Jax in her own way. But she could maneuver around that.

She had picked the lock on the door and quietly walked inside. She made her way down the hallway. She peeked into what she figured was Jax and Tara's room seeing as how Tara was in the bed still sleeping. Dru smirked. 'Perfect,' she thought. Dru went to find Thomas and Abel's rooms. She quickly found them further down the hallway. Abel was still sleeping, but Thomas was wide-eyed and bushy tailed.

Dru smiled at the handsome little boy. He was a spitting image of Jax. Abel was too, but he also had too many of Wendy's physical attributes. His eyes, to be certain. But Thomas…Thomas was a perfect mirror to Jax. It made Dru proud. Nevertheless, it also reminded her that she was not the mother of Jax's children and that broke her heart.

Thomas was holding out his arms. He wanted to be picked up and nothing would make Dru happier. She quickly reached out and snatched him right out of his crib. "Oh, you're so cute. Such a good boy," she whispered as she hugged him close. "You know, you're named after a very special boy that I used to know. He was my best friend. We did everything together. In just the short amount of time that he lived, he touched everyone in a unique way. It reminded us that," she paused as she took a seat in the rocking chair. "It reminded us that we have to live each moment like it's our last. Your Uncle Thomas did a good job at that. Nothing slowed him down even when it should have."

Talking about Thomas made her reminisce back to whenever she was a child. It was the happiest time in her life. It was before her father had been killed. She had still been naïve and her soul had been bright. Thomas had been her best friend then. Jax was merely a presence. Dru had known Jax to be the protector. There were a few times when Jax had yelled at Thomas to stop playing because his heart couldn't keep up. It had been Jax's heart that couldn't keep up. He had been trying to prevent a child from having fun. The only thing you accomplished by doing that was killing their spirit. Jax being a child himself didn't understand. He had only wanted his brother to live. Dru had wanted Thomas to live too, but not at the expense of his delightful spirit. Thomas had died as a child, but his soul had still been intact. He got to act like a child, play like a child. Nothing could have been more pleasing end to his marvelous life.

"If Thomas were still alive, I probably would've married that man," Dru told Jax's son.

"He would've married you, for sure."

She didn't react with fright at his voice, nor did she jump. But she did, however, respond with mortification. He wasn't meant to hear that.

"You're not supposed to eavesdrop, Jackson. It's rude," she told him.

"How could I resist hearing the inner workings of Drusilla Fallon's mind?" he jokingly asked.

"The same way you resist everything else. You just do."

Jax grinned and looked at the sight before him. He had always wanted Dru to hold his children. She looked good holding Thomas. She would've held Abel too if she hadn't have ran away. It cemented just what had been missing all this time in his life.

"You were supposed to hold all my children, Dru." He heard her breath catch. "You missed Abel being born. Of course he couldn't be held for the first month of his life, but you should've been one of the few to hold him first. You left before you could. And Thomas…you have no idea how happy I was when Tara told me she was pregnant. I was just so proud. You should've held him too."

She shakily breathed in. "I'm making up for it now," Dru told him.

"And I'm glad. You look good."

She tried not to blush, but she was positive she was. It meant so much to her to hear those words from him. It established the bond again.

"So, are you mad at me?" Dru asked him.

"For what?" Jax's brow furrowed.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I kind of broke into your house."

"That actually wasn't my intention. At first. This little guy just happened to be awake." Dru smiled as Thomas grabbed her hair and stared at it as if he had never seen such a thing. "Fascinated with red hair, huh, kid?"

"He's never seen anyone with red hair," Jax told her. "Red hair is very rare."

"No. _Natural _red hair is very rare. A lot of people dye their hair this color nowadays."

"No, they try to get it that color. That color doesn't come out of a bottle."

"Touche," Dru chuckled. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Jax shrugged. "I came to pack up some of my things. Clothes mostly. I can't stay here knowing what Tara had planned, what she actually followed through with."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"For right now, nothing. I don't have time to deal with it. Other shit is going on that I can't take my attention from."

"Then let me—"

"No," Jax cut her off. "You're not going to worry about it either. You won't lay a hand on Tara. She's still the mother of my children."

And the bond was broken once again.

"_The mother of your children just tried to take your children from you!_ Excuse me for thinking that it was an unforgivable act, because in my book it is. And I wasn't going to lay a hand on her. I was just going to talk to her."

"Talk to her?" Jax scoffed. "You don't talk anymore, Dru. Anymore you're aggressive. You didn't used to be like that."

"Yeah, well, things change. I had to change," Dru said.

"And you won't tell me why that is. So, I guess we're at an impasse. But as of right now, Tara is off limits. I'll deal with it when the time comes."

"Fine." Dru got up from the rocking chair with Thomas still in her arms. "Then I'm off limits. Whatever you need from me I can no longer give you at this time."

Jax exhaled. "Dru—"

Dru sat Thomas back in his crib and kissed him on the top of his head. "I love you, Thomas," she whispered. "I'll always be here for you." She leaned back away from the baby and looked at Jax once again. "Fuck you, Jackson," she growled.

She tore from the room, but she did it as quietly as she did coming in. Dru refused to be talked to like that, especially by Jax. She wasn't going to lay a hand on Tara because as much as she hated it, Tara was Thomas and Abel's mother. But apparently she was too aggressive now. She couldn't be trusted around Tara. Granted, yeah, she did want to rip Tara's throat out and dance on her insides, but she wouldn't out of respect for Jax and his children. Fuck Jax for thinking she couldn't be an adult about this. And fuck Jax if he thought she wasn't serious about not doing anything else for him. She was done for the time being. If shit really hit the fan then he could call. But being his trusty sidekick stopped now.

* * *

"Galen is back in town," Liam told her.

Dru sighed into the phone. "I don't know whether that is good news or bad news. I know they're wanting to break Clay out."

"That's what he's there for. He has a man on the inside with Clay. That's how he's been communicating back and forth with him."

"Great," she remarked. "So, what's the plan?"

"They're ahead of schedule now since Clay's trial got moved up."

"Wait. What?" Dru was confused. "Clay's trial isn't for another month or so."

"Not anymore, lassie. He's being transferred from Stockton in the next couple of days. Galen is going to have to break Clay out tomorrow."

"Oh, fuck."


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two

**And this is the first chapter for 2014!**

**Happy New Year, everyone. May 2014 be a great year for everyone :) **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Jax was headed up the stairs with Collette. He had asked to stay at Diosa to give himself time to think of what he was going to do. Tara had thrown him for a loop, but now Dru had thrown an even bigger one. He needed her more than anyone. He had come to that conclusion not long after she had returned. Dru was the one who always had his back, sometimes even more than the club. There were also things that she could do that no one else was capable of.

What had pissed her off? At first they were fine. He had told her how much it meant to him to see her with one of his children. And then it all went to hell whenever they started talking about what he was going to do about Tara. He had told her the truth. He still didn't know. The thing that set her off was whenever he told her to not to lay a hand on her. Jax had seen the damage that Dru could do given the opportunity. He had a feeling that Dru would love the chance to beat the shit out of Tara, maybe even kill her since she had no problem killing anyone now. He'd seen her do it after all.

He had staggered back when he had seen her shoot Alice at point blank range. To know that Dru was skilled at such savagery was a blow to the gut. It made him even more determined to find out what happened to her after she left. Something had set off the ferocity in her heart and Jax wanted to know just what that was.

He heard the door open to Diosa to find the whole crew walking in—Chibs, Juice, Tig, Bobby, and his mom. Immediately he was concerned.

"Hey. What's going on?" Jax asked.

"I got a Clay thing," Gemma answered.

"We got an Irish thing," Chibs added.

"You can use my office," Collette said ready to offer her help.

Jax muttered his thanks and led the men into the office. It was a spacious office. Everyone took a seat. Gemma took hers next to Jax and began by telling Jax that Clay wants to see her.

"His lawyer said he can get me in this afternoon."

"Did he say why?" Jax asked.

"Papers he wants signed or something like that. It's probably just an excuse for a sit down," Gemma sighed.

"What's going on with the Irish?" Jax questioned. Chibs glances at Nero. "It's okay. He knows most of it."

"Okay. Galen's in town. He says we have to see him at the warehouse in twenty minutes," Chibs answered.

"You have any idea what it might be?" Bobby asked.

"No," Jax murmured.

"We should get going. The bridge is going to be jammed," Happy told them.

Everyone went to stand up, but Jax stopped Gemma before she could. "I got something I need to tell you and Nero."

"You want us to split?" Tig asked.

"No, I want you to hear this too," Jax said. "I talked to Lowen last night, about some truths about what happened with Tara. She was never pregnant. Tara set up my mom, made it look like a miscarriage so that I would sign off on Gemma never becoming legal guardian of our sons. She wants to divorce me. She wants full custody and she's going to split."

"Jesus," Bobby muttered. "What about jail?"

"If she served time she was going to make sure Wendy became guardian and then get my sons out of Charming." Jax paused to look at his mother. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"How could you?" Gemma mumbled. "I'm so sorry, honey," she told him then grabbed his hand to comfort him. Jax apologized to Nero too.

"What do you want to do, brother?" Chibs asked.

"I had Dru sitting on her last night. I figured as soon as Lowen got the chance she would call Tara, so Dru made sure she didn't run."

"Where is Dru?" Bobby inquired.

Jax sighed. "I don't know. We argued."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "You guys always argue. You're worse than an old married couple."

"Are you going to call her?" Chibs probed.

"She told me to not to bother," Jax told him. "I said something that I probably shouldn't have to her, so she decided to withdraw her help once again."

"Damn it, Jackson," Gemma muttered.

"I don't need a lecture, Mom," Jax informed her. "I'll try to call her later. Right now I got West watching Tara, making sure she doesn't go anywhere. None of this makes sense to me right now. I just think I need a couple days to figure it out."

"She doesn't know West. It might be better if she had a familiar face behind her, keep her motivated to stay closer to home," Bobby said.

"I can watch her," Juice offered.

Jax readily agreed while Tig offered his help if he needed anything at all.

"Alright, let's just get out of here," Jax told them. "Let's go handle the Irish. I'll try to get ahold of Dru. Although I have a feeling she's not going to answer."

* * *

She wasn't answering. There was really no need considering she was standing in front of Galen anyways. He had requested her presence. Against her better judgment she showed up. Galen had called Chibs in front of her demanding the Sons attendance as well.

"What the fuck kind of game are you playing? You know I can't be here when they show up. They will know everything," Dru exclaimed.

"And you're not ready for them to know," Galen stated.

"About how you starved me for almost a week and when you did feed me it was practically crumbs? Or how you beat the shit out of me on a daily fucking basis because I wouldn't succumb to your orders? Or how about the rapes that I took several times a day so you'd get my submission? Or how about the best one—the fact that I'm a killer…oh yeah, I'm dying to let them know all of that," she retorted with a biting growl.

"Well, they'll be in for a surprise, won't they? You should've told me long before now. If you had everything would run smoother today."

"It wouldn't run smooth anyway, Galen. If Jax knew what you have done to me, he would kill in a split second and not think twice about it."

"He won't defend you," Galen told her. "You abandoned him. You showed disloyalty to the club. That's an unforgivable act to the Sons."

"I was forgiven when I returned. I didn't have to beg for it."

"So, he knows you left because you were so in love with him that you couldn't stand the sight of him anymore? That you couldn't stomach the fact that he was with other women, but couldn't look at you the same way? That it broke your heart when he impregnated another girl that wasn't you?"

Dru knew what he was trying to accomplish. He was still trying to get her submission. He wanted to break her even to this day.

"Fuck you, Galen. There's nothing wrong with trying to survive. I wasn't a coward in leaving. I was miserable, so I would've made him miserable. That was the last thing that I wanted. He deserved the best."

"Seems like he'll never have it considering you're it."

"You know nothing," she growled.

"I know that you'll be the only one who can handle his life. You're the only one who can love the man and the club. No one is more perfect for SAMCRO's President than a daughter of an original member, Drusilla Fallon."

The fact that Galen said that, even knew that in the first place, made her skin crawl.

"It still doesn't change the fact that I can't be here when they arrive," Dru told him.

"You should've thought about that before. You knew our paths would cross soon enough, especially when you received the news of Clay's breakout."

"You don't have him broke out yet, asshole," she remarked.

Galen chuckled. "I've missed your smart mouth, Drusilla. It's one of a kind."

"As you've told me numerous times…especially when you were starving me," Dru sarcastically retorted.

"Well, you have fire. I've always liked that about you. But you having fire wasn't going to help our cause in making you an assassin."

"I became one anyways. Congratulations. Now I'm going to leave before Jax and the guys get here." Dru went to turn around, but three guys stood in her way.

"I figured you would say that, which is why I brought backup with me. You're not going anywhere, Dru. The truth will come out. If it's not today, I'll be surprised," Galen told her.

"Goddamn it, Galen! I don't want them to know!" Dru shouted.

"You will tell them how much power we had over you. If they know that, they will learn to fear us. Blowing up the clubhouse was just the beginning. They're not getting out of the gun business the easy way, Drusilla. They will have to fight for it."

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Dru yelled then spit in his face. "The Butcher of Belfast will have his way. They will know what you did to me. I will tell them all the details down to the last rape. I will tell them how you branded me the property of the Kings. And then you will learn fear, because as soon as Jax knows what you did to me, he will kill you, Galen. Make no mistake of that."

Galen chuckled as he reached inside of his jacket to grab his handkerchief. "He won't kill me, lassie. I will kill him before he gets the chance. Jax Teller should've died a long time ago. He's the one that messed everything up for the Kings."

"He's been trying to make you bastards richer. He hasn't done a goddamn thing. And don't worry about Jax killing you. I swore I'd kill you after I escaped from you. Your blood will be on my hands, Galen, even if I die along with you," Dru told him.

"Then so be it. If anyone can, it'll be you, Drusilla."

Galen walked up to her and softly caressed her cheek. Dru struggled not to flinch away. She would not show weakness. But the only thing she felt was sudden coldness come over her. She felt his breath across her lips and fought not to shiver. This man terrified her. Especially after what he did to her the last time he raped her.

"You have something inside of you that no one else does. You're a perfect killer, Dru, and you've continued your flawless ways. We've kept track of you. Even though you never wanted to become like your father, you've done a very good job. And I think you secretly like it. You like the fear you bring to others. You like the fact that you hold a person's life in your hands. You like that power."

Dru stepped away from his touch. "I do like that power. Especially since that power is going to help me kill you. You don't deserve to live, Galen, and I'll make sure you don't for very much longer."

Galen smiled. "Then so be it. It'll be a hell of a duel." He turned to go sit back down in his chair. "Now, the Sons shall be here soon I expect. You can go hide if you like. You can come out and tell your story as soon as I get done telling them what I need to."

"They're not going to be happy with what you have to tell them," Dru said.

"They won't have any other choice."

"Helping you break Clay out is not the best way to end things between the Irish and SAMCRO."

"It'll be the last thing they do for the Kings before our partnership ends. This mission will be the last bridge to be burnt between us. Then they'll be free," Galen promised.

"It better be the last thing, Galen."

"Oh, it is, Drusilla. Now, go run and hide. You'll be needed soon enough."


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three

**I'm posting a new chapter because you all are getting impatient on me ;) **

**Note: It is time for you all to learn just what Dru has went through. Although in this chapter you will only get Galen's side of it. In a later chapter you will get Dru's side. Please stay tuned. **

**HermoineandMarcus & ozlady80 & shika93: You three always review. Thank you so much for the support. **

**xForgottenxFlamex & calijkat: You are wildcats! You get so pumped up about my story! Thank you so much for the passion you've inspired in me for my own story. It's only because you two are so passionate yourselves. I appreciate it. **

**Bruja1775: You are new to my review list I do believe. Thank you for the wonderful review. I'll try to keep you on the edge of your seat ;) **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Dru heard the motorcycles pull up to the Nor-U-Bev Distributors Warehouse. She had been sitting here for ten minutes waiting on the Sons to show up. This was the moment she had been dreading. 'Damn it! Why did Galen have to put me up to this?' But she knew why. Galen secretly held all the power. If she didn't do this, then SAMCRO would never get out of guns and the violence would escalate.

And Dru would do anything to get Jax and the Sons out of guns.

She was just on the other side of the many boxes that sat in the warehouse. She had overheard Galen's phone call with the Kings, and was just hearing Jax and them walk up when Galen hung up the phone.

"Jackson. Thanks for coming on such short notice," Conner said shaking Jax's hand.

"Yeah. So, what's so important?"

"It's all about the timing, son. Has Clay made his calls?" Galen asked.

"Yeah. Everyone's locked down except the Italians. Cacuzza's undecided," Jax answered.

"That's your biggest customer. Three families. Two territories."

"I know. He's weighing an offer from the Chinese."

'Oh, shit. When did Jimmy turn his back on Clay?' Dru wondered.

"I thought Jimmy was loyal to Clay," Conner added.

"He is," Jax nodded.

"He's just trying to make us do a little dance for their business," Bobby told him.

"So, when do you talk?" Conner asked.

"We're on our way from here," Happy replied. "Cacuzza's meeting with us first. Then the Lin family."

"I figured we'd show them some of the new mods," Jax said.

"Already assembled. Got nine cases of the AK's with the new scopes and grips," Galen told him. "We can bring them to the meet; help you close the deal."

"That's okay. I'll get Cacuzza on board," Jax replied.

"No doubt. Just take Conner. Shows respect; lets him know how much we value their business."

"Makes sense. I'll let you run it," Conner told him.

"No time for discussion, son. We need to close the deal today," Galen said.

"What's the big rush?" Jax questioned.

"It's why I asked you here," Galen replied standing up from the desk. "Clay's trial has been moved up. They transport him tomorrow."

"Aw, shit," Jax muttered.

"Aye. It complicates our plan. I'm going to need some help."

"We're not part of taking down that transport."

"I have the vehicles, the route, and the plan. It'll happen without a hitch. I can't get a crew here in time. I need about six of your men."

"And what if we say no?"

"You really can't, Jackson. Take it to your table, have one of your votes. But we both need this to happen. Moving guns forward for us puts them behind you."

"I'll get you an answer."

"I have a few details to lock down, and then I can bring you all up to speed."

"Yeah, okay."

"Oh, and uh…" Galen sat back down at the desk. "There's one other person you're taking besides Conner."

"I'm not taking any more of your lackeys. I can close the deal with Cacuzza," Jax told him.

Galen began to chuckle. "Oh, no, Jackson. I'm pretty sure you're going to be interested in taking her."

"Her?" Jax's brow furrowed.

Galen nodded. "Her. She was my play thing four years ago. I made her into what she hated most." He chuckled. "Who knew she'd end up hating her father?"

Jax's body ran cold. "Galen. Who is she?"

"Drusilla. You may come out now."

Jax physically shuddered. He watched as Dru slowly walked out from behind the stack of boxes. She had her head hung in shame. As much as he would like to feel betrayed, he knew he couldn't. Something else was going on. And then the clues started to piece together.

Dru had been dropping hints since she'd been back. Hell, the very first one was when she had returned for Opie's funeral. She had dropped that sentence indicating that she lived a repulsive life now to keep track of them. Had she traded in her soul to the devil so she could still be a part of the club? So she could protect them? Jax had seen the agony that crossed her face more than a few times, and even now the desolate look that was there broke his heart.

"Dru…" he began.

"Would you like to do the honors, Drusilla?" Galen asked her. "Would you like to regale the horrors of the life you've led since you left them four years ago? I'm sure they'd be interested in hearing about the killer you've become."

"You did that to me," Dru whispered. "You made me a killer. I had no choice."

Galen gleefully smiled. "That is true. I took her after she left you. If I hadn't, I don't think she would've been gone as long as she was. Because let's be honest, she was loyal to the club. She was loyal to you, Jackson. She stayed gone for four years because of the disgrace that she carries in her heart.

"I picked her up in Kansas. She was a wildcat, this one. She fought, but being held down by four guys, you're not going to get far. We took her back to Belfast and began her training right away. She took to it like a duck to water," Galen explained.

Jax and the others held the sight of Dru in their eyes. She was not looking at them. She refused to. Jax wanted so much to see her beautiful green eyes. He only wanted to see her. He didn't want to hear Galen's voice anymore, especially if he was going to continue to tell them how he stole his best friend's soul.

"Bullshit, Galen!" Dru snapped. "I didn't take to it."

"Aye. No, you fought some more." He smiled reminiscing. "You know, I almost felt bad having to be the one to tell her the truth about her dear old dad. Why didn't anyone tell her what Connor did for your club?" Galen looked at Bobby. "You were around back then. Surely you can answer that question."

"We—" Bobby paused struggling to reply. "We were protecting her."

"Ah. But you didn't protect her enough. She still ended up being what her father feared she would become. She might not be a man and couldn't become a member of SAMCRO. But she's better. She can walk in a man's world without being one. She can kill without remorse. She can even be a part of the club that only allows men to know their darkest secrets."

"Dru—" Jax began again.

"She screamed for you, Jackson," Galen cut in. "When she wouldn't submit to us, when she wouldn't do what she was told… We starved her first. That lasted quite a while. Then when that didn't work, we beat the hell out of her. I was sure a few times she was close to death."

Jax felt the tears come to his eyes. "Dru…"

"But she was so strong-willed. She was beautiful to watch as she fought. She was just like her father. She had too much of the Sons in her. We had to beat it out of her. She had to submit to become the perfect assassin. All she needed to do was listen to us. We knew best. So…we began to rape her."

"You son of a bitch!" Jax erupted. He went to grab onto Galen, but Galen pulled a gun on him first.

"We raped her. It was quite the experience, Jackson. Your best friend is quite a lay even when she's screaming for you to stop. But after a while, she just laid there and took it. She knew she had no way out. She finally submitted to her destiny."

"You motherfucker! I'm going to kill you next chance I get!" Jax growled.

"Get in line, Jackson. Your best friend has already told me that," Galen said. "Now, you're going to do what I say. Go have your vote and I will straighten out some details. And Drusilla, if you like, you can tell him the rest of your sad story."

"Fuck you, Galen," Dru snarled. If looks could kill, Galen would be dead.

Galen chuckled. "It was a pleasure fucking you, Drusilla. It was quite victorious for me to break you, to mend you into what I wanted you to become. You are my trophy. And even though you don't work for the Kings anymore, we will always remember the good work you did for us."

Dru trembled. Jax could see the effort it took for her not to react. All he wanted to do was comfort her. He just wanted to hold her and make all of her demons go away. He would deal with Galen later.

"Dru…come on," he whispered.

"Jax…"

A lone tear slid down Jax's cheek as he heard her voice break saying his name. "Come with me. It's okay."

"I'm sorry, Jax," she mumbled.

He violently shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Dru. You didn't do anything wrong. You're here with me. You're alive. That's all that matters. Just come with me, please." He had no problem begging her.

He held out his hand for her to take, and when he felt her small hand grasp onto his larger one he felt so much relief. He would get the answers he needed later. Right now he just needed to reassure her, love her. He would bring her solace if it was the last thing he did on this planet.


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four

**Thank you for all the reviews :) I am so glad that you liked how that turned out in the previous chapter. In the upcoming chapters you will learn the truth of Dru's past from Dru herself. Please enjoy. **

**Happy reading! **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Chibs knew he had to be the one to keep a level head. It would not do anyone a bit of good if he also lost his cool. He could tell that Jax was struggling with his rage. Who wouldn't? But now was not the time to let it uncurl. They had too much on their plates at the moment. However, Dru's revelation could certainly change your priorities.

'How did I not see it?' Chibs wondered. He had seen the effort it took out of Dru to keep it under wraps. Nevertheless it all made sense now. She had been dropping hints ever since she had returned. Hell, she had even dropped one when she had come back for Opie's funeral. 'Fuck! It all makes sense!' he thought. She had been sculpted into the perfect assassin by the fucking Kings, and Galen considered her his trophy. It pissed Chibs off to know that they had gotten that close to her. They had certainly warped her brain, made her cold. There were only certain moments when the old Dru had made her presence known, and Chibs noticed that it was around Jax that it happened more often.

Oh, Chibs knew that Jax was in love with Dru. Subconsciously Jax knew that Dru was perfect for him. Chibs still remembered overhearing conversations between John and Connor when their kids were younger. They thought it would be so cool if their children became a unit. Granted, everyone thought that it would've been Thomas and Dru against the world, but Thomas hadn't lived to see that day. Jax had comfortably put himself into Dru's sights after Thomas' passing and had kept that place ever since. And Dru… Well, Dru had just followed.

Chibs could tell that the only thing Jax wanted to do right now was comfort Dru. Jax would learn that Dru needed no comforting. He was sure that the IRA had taken that emotion away. Even though Dru had been livid in front of them just a few seconds ago, Chibs knew that those feelings would soon go away because she had been trained to do that. Dru was now a broken person. She was not fully a human, nor was she numb like a machine. She was both. Chibs wondered how she had lived.

"What do we do about Clay?" Chibs questioned him. He wanted to keep everyone on track. They needed to concentrate on the situation at hand. Dru would come later because even he wanted answers.

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Jax said as he held onto Dru.

"We don't have time to take it to the table. If we don't want to do this, we got to find somebody who will," Bobby told suggested.

"I'll call TM and get the vote," Happy told them.

"Jax, Galen is a lunatic, man, obviously, but he's smart. He's got a plan. They're not going to put themselves at risk," Tig said.

"I know. That's the problem. Irish will die before they get caught," Jax sighed.

"Aye. And if this shit goes sideways, they're going to blast a very bloody way out," Chibs

Jax exhaled in frustration. "So damn close," he whispered. "I don't want our last push out of guns to end in a pile of dead cops."

Jax and Dru stayed behind while the others walked out of the warehouse. Jax looked down at his best friend since childhood. He had already lost one of those. He sure as hell didn't want to lose this one. But in a way, he guessed he already had. She looked lost.

"We got that meet with Cacuzza—" Jax began.

"I know," Dru muttered. "I heard everything."

"Do you want to come with us to the meet? Or do you want to meet up later?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Jax. I'm not inconsolable. I got passed this a long time ago. I know what Galen intended to do, what he wanted to happen. He wanted me to show you how damaged I am. Well, I am damaged, but I was not about to give that cocksucker the satisfaction of seeing it. The only thing I wanted him to see was the shame that I live with every day," she explained.

"That's what I've been seeing in you. Your eyes used to be so vibrant. I could look into them and know exactly what was going on with you. But now they're… It's like you're dead inside."

"I am dead inside, Jackson. I died the moment that Galen raped me. And then I died a little bit more with each person I killed for the Kings. But I'm still functional. I learned to live with it. I've learned to survive knowing that my soul is no longer my own, knowing the copious amounts of blood that has covered these hands, knowing the amount of people that I've hurt. I can survive knowing all that. I just can't find a reason to live. The only one that I had was you and the club. Why do you think I've stayed in this life?

"Hell, Jax, I escaped the IRA sixteen months after they took me. But I learned once you live that life there's no other way to be. At least not for me. I stayed because it was a way to be a part of your lives. It was a way for me to protect you and the others. I stayed because now it's the only thing I know how to do. Helping you all is just a bonus."

"I can't—"

"Don't try to wrap your head around it, Jax. It'll give you whiplash," Dru cut in.

She patted him on the shoulder and went to follow the rest outside. Jax was soon to follow as soon as he made himself move. He was still feeling raw. He could only assume that she was joining them for the meet.

* * *

Wendy was desperate. Rehab was her only hope. She had to get back to sober living. She had felt so guilty over what happened between Gemma and Tara that she had relapsed. She had gotten back into that cycle of shooting up crank. 'God! What the hell is wrong with me?' Wendy thought. She had been on the phone all morning trying to find a rehab center to take her. None of them had anything right now when she needed it most. She had found one to take her, but she would have to wait a week. Well, she couldn't wait that long. She was worried she was going to continue down this dark path once again.

She heard the knock at her door. She got up to answer it. She could swear it would be Gemma returning to hang a dark cloud over her head one more time. However when she looked through the peephole she didn't know whether to feel relieved or apprehensive that it was Tara at the door.

"I know you're in there, Wendy!" Tara shouted through the door.

Wendy slowly opened it up. "Hey. What's going on?"

Tara walked through as she stepped back to let her in. "I know you told Gemma everything. What do you think happens now? To both of us?"

"Can't be any worse than anything that's already happened," Wendy answered knowing that Tara would find the case on the table.

And Tara did. She seen the needle. "Jesus Christ," Tara muttered. "Are you high?"

"No," Wendy mumbled as Tara looked at her arm. "I'm just trying to get on the other side of it now."

"Jax knows everything. Do you know what that means? He'll have the claim against Gemma thrown out and she'll get custody of my boys if I go to jail."

"I'm sorry," Wendy murmured.

"No," Tara slurred fighting back the fear. "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means, Tara, that if I were capable of being a mother I never would have agreed to help you because it was wrong."

"Yeah, well, your hazelton heinsight doesn't help me right now!" Tara snapped.

"Thanks, I get it. Look, I don't want to use again. I'm just trying to get myself into a sober living or a rehab or anything."

Wendy went to grab her notepad she had scribbled on. She had written down numbers trying to find something. She sat down at her kitchen table and put her head in her hands. She refused to feel guilty the way that Tara wanted her to.

"God, Tara, you got to come clean. Just talk to Jax. Talk to Gemma. Hell, talk to Dru."

"There ain't no truth," Tara

"They don't know your truth. Tell them why you really did this. Let them see the pain that you've been in," Wendy told her.

"And then what? Beg them for forgiveness?"

"No. Just stop lying. It's the right thing."

"Everything I did was right," Tara retorted. "And I'm pretty sure if I tell Dru anything she'll beat the shit out of me. She'll back up Jax no matter what."

"She grew up in this life. So did Jax. They both know what it does even if they don't talk about it," Wendy said. "I'm sorry, but you just need to tell them—"

"Just stop it!" Tara shouted. "You are not sorry. Do you know why you're not capable of being a mother? It's because you're a coward. I'm not afraid of them. Not anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked knowing Tara was right about her being a coward.

"It means you're a stupid, weak junkie."

* * *

Dru was halfway listening to Jax as he was listing the features on the new guns that the IRA were trying to sell to the Italians. She felt strange, almost as if she were having an out of body experience. Of course, that did happen a lot if she were around Galen more than five minutes. That was how she had survived his presence three years ago. That's how she didn't kill herself after the multiple times he had raped her.

She knew that Jax had questions. She knew the others were curious too. Dru accepted that the time had come for her to come clean about her past, about her sins. She could only hope they didn't judge her too harshly. And she would pray that they didn't abandon her once they knew the truth.

"They work even better on flesh."

Dru caught the last sentence as the gun went off again. She looked up to find Galen had put a few bullets in two of the Chinese. She knew then that the power had shifted.

"Put it down! Down!" Chibs shouted.

"Chibs, don't!" Dru yelled.

The Chinese made a quick getaway as everyone else calmed down.

"What the hell was that?" Jimmy demanded to know.

"That was just me letting you know how much we want your business, Jimmy. Apologies for the blood, but a strong message was needed. I'm sure you can understand the importance of that," Galen told him.

"What message was that?"

"We're the only source for guns in Northern California. Lin knew that."

"That kindly undermines the free market strategy we were attempting here."

"We have better guns at a better price," Galen said.

"Did you know this was going down?" Jimmy asked as he turned towards Jax.

"No," Jax replied. "This wasn't the way I planned to get your business, Jimmy."

Dru could tell that Jax was worried how this would play out. As soon as those bullets hit the Chinese, everything had changed. Dru wasn't gullible enough to believe that it didn't. Jax certainly knew what had happened.

She heard Jimmy and Galen haggling over prices. 'For God's sakes, when is it going to end?' Dru thought. When they finally shook hands, Dru alleviated some of the stress she was carrying around. But then Galen looked back at Jax. Immediately the tension came back.

"Did you discuss the new arrangements with your table?" Galen asked him.

"Yeah, we're good with that. But this shit," Jax said referring to the two dead bodies, "this is a complication."

"No, it's not," Galen told him then turned back to Jimmy. "Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure."

"I didn't know this was coming. Sorry," Conner added then walked away after Galen.

Dru watched them leave after they stuffed the two bodies into their car. Galen had done that on purpose. It had all been a power play and had put the Sons into quite a predicament.

"Your partner knows how to close a sale,"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Now you know why we're getting out."

"Don't sweat it, kid. I was never going to go with the Chinks."

"Try to get ahold of Lin or the old man," Jax told Chibs. "We need to clean this shit up."

"I'm on it," Chibs muttered.

"There's no way Lin's going to believe we didn't plan this," Tig said.

"We burn the Chinese, things are going to jump off in Oakland," Bobby added.

"Then what happens?" Happy asked.

"Then the balance is lost," Dru answered. "And what little peace there is now will no longer be."


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five

**This is my longest chapter yet! And this is the chapter where Dru tells them the whole truth about what happened the four years she was gone. I love how this chapter turned out. It's what I wanted it to be, so I'm more than happy with it. **

**I hope you guys love it as much as me. Please read and review! **

**Thank you so much for all the support and the reviews that you have left. I appreciate them so much. **

* * *

**Fallon: A Story of the Legacy**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

The Chinese had their guns drawn on them, so in return they had their guns pointed at them. But they were surrounded by over a dozen men while there were only six of them.

"Put them down," Jax ordered them.

Dru acquiesced. She slowly put her piece down. The others were soon to follow. The Chinese demanded they get down on the ground. Dru put her knees on the ground while keeping her hands up, and then slowly let herself fall to the dirt below. She could feel the guns pointed at her from above. She hated being in a vulnerable position, and this was about as vulnerable as you can get.

"We've got no control over what Galen does!" Jax shouted. "The psycho just cut two of my guys into pieces and blew up our goddamn clubhouse. We got the cartel business with Henry. Why would we okay the Irish to take him out?"

"Relax!" Lin snapped. "If I wanted you dead, I could've killed you six times already."

"Well then what the hell do you want?" Jax asked.

"You're getting out of guns. We should have that business. The cartel's shipments have been grinding to a halt. We need the streets. This is our territory. We own it. We deserve it."

"It's not that simple, sir."

"Then let me dumb it down for you, son. The only way that any of you walk away from here is if you shut down the Irish pipeline, and my family takes control over the guns in Northern California," Lin explained.

"I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" Jax shrugged.

"No, you don't. And you close the deal when you tell me where I can find Mr. Galen O'Shay and their guns. I need to even the score after what they did today."

"Galen's got a shipment coming in tomorrow. The drop is at a new location. I'll let you know when and where."

Dru was puzzled. What the fuck was Jax up to?

"Okay. But I'll entertain one of your men until then to keep everyone honest," Lin told him. He was staring at Happy. "I like the crazy looking one."

"I'm not letting you take one of my guys."

"Then I'll keep you."

"Don't touch him!" Dru growled from below. She went to rise up when one of Lin's guys grabbed her. They stuck their gun in the back of her neck.

"Dru, stand down!" Jax yelled at her.

"I'm cool, boss," Happy told him. "You guys split. I'll chill with old Wayne Chung." The Chinese drug him away and put him in a van.

"Tomorrow," Lin said.

Jax could only nod. "Now, will you tell your guy to get the gun off of the girl?"

* * *

Jax decided to let the men blow off some steam at Diosa. They deserved a few hours of fun from the women there. The only thing he intended to do was finally get answers out of Dru. He would listen carefully and try not to let his rage get the better of him. It could be impossible, but he needed to pay more attention to her needs than his own. He would soothe her when she needed it. The only thing he feared was that he wouldn't be able to handle the answers she gave him.

Obviously she had an ugly past. Galen had been correct when he said that she wouldn't have stayed gone that long. She had been loyal. Three years had been a long time to stay away from the only thing you knew. Now Jax knew why. It had been her shame that kept her from them. She didn't understand that she had nothing to be ashamed of.

Collette met them at the entrance. "Business handled?"

"For now," Jax replied. "How are things going here?"

"Good. We're all set. I'm going to sit down with Lila tomorrow and come up with a schedule," Collette answered.

"That's great."

"Yes, it is," she nodded. "Make yourselves at home, gentlemen."

"Go on. Unwind. Tomorrow's a big one," Jax told them.

"What about—" Chibs asked glancing over at Dru who stood near the staircase.

"I got it," Jax muttered.

"I'm sure you do." Chibs walked over to Dru and placed a single kiss on her forehead. "You're a strong one, lassie," he told her. He winked at her then stepped away to take a woman who had come up to him. The others soon followed Chibs' way.

"Come on," Collette said. "Time for you to unwind." She ran her hand over his abdomen.

Jax struggled not to flinch away from her touch. "Not this time, darlin'. I got more important stuff to do."

Collette had been smiling, but at this rejection she quickly frowned. "Alright. Well, can I do anything?"

"Just give me a room and some privacy."

"No problem," she grinned forcibly. "And her?" Collette asked referring to Dru.

"She'll be with me."

* * *

Dru took steps as slowly as she could down the hallway. She knew what was coming and she didn't necessarily feel the desire to go there just yet. She didn't want to play around in her memories. But Jax had an agenda. He'd been wanting answers for fucking ever. The least she could do was give them. She just needed time. 'Not yet, Jax. Don't make me,' Dru thought.

Collette had told them to go to the last bedroom on the left. Jax opened up the door and quickly motioned for her to go in first. He muttered to her to sit down on the bed. Jax made himself comfortable on the ottoman that sat in front of the chair. He scooted it over to where he could sit in front of her and look her straight in the eyes. No lies would be told today.

"Start from the beginning, Dru. Start from the day you left me," he instructed her.

Dru closed her eyes. It brought back so much—the devotion, the loyalty, the hope that she once held. It brought back the endless love that she would always feel for him. Four years ago, she still had possibilities. She had faith. She had dreams and aspirations. She had the potential to make anything out of her life. Dru had known from the tender age of seventeen what she wanted for her life. She'd had her family and then she'd had Jax. Those were the things that had mattered most.

Cars and motorcycles were a close second given that she had been an awesome mechanic at TM. She would spend hours in the garage under a car if you had let her. Then she would spend the other time with her family. The only people she had needed in her life were the ones who were also part of the club.

Dru had been given the keys to the castle. SAMCRO held nothing back. She knew about the gun business. She knew that her family were criminals, but hell, so was she. And she kept their secrets and she covered for them when needed. Nothing could have stopped her from doing so. The mug shots and the nights in jail proved that.

But it had all came to a screeching halt when Jax had married Wendy. Suddenly, her dreams had been shattered by reality. Jax would never want her the way she wanted him. And then Gemma had broken the worst news of all—Wendy carried Jax's child. That bitch hadn't deserved the privilege of doing so. She hadn't deserved the honor. She proved that when Abel was born addicted to crank and with a hole in his stomach. 'Dumb fucking cunt!' Dru thought.

She remembered the day she had gone to Opie. She told him everything and in return, he had given her his blessing to leave. He had hated to see her go, but he understood why she felt the need to.

It was after she left that her life had turned into a nightmare.

"I had been gone for a few days whenever I made it to Kansas. I hadn't left anything behind for you to use to be able to find me. I only carried a burner phone and I used cash. There was nothing for you all to use to trace me with. I needed it that way in case I did want to stay gone for a while." Dru could feel her emotions getting the better of her as the story took a turn for the worse. "But on that day I regretted making that decision. Then maybe I wouldn't have gone through what I did. Maybe you all would've found me. But that's my fault. I was the one to blame for that."

"How did he find you, Dru?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I was in a diner. There was nothing special about this diner. It was a hole in the wall. They had good coffee though. I remember that." She cleared her throat. "I was just sitting there and all of a sudden, Galen was across the table. He was there like it was no big deal. He knew my name. I knew who he was immediately. I mean, I had seen him before when we were younger. But I didn't think he would know me or that he would want to know me. I wasn't important. I wasn't even a goddamn member.

"And then he began to tell me about Dad. He told me what Dad had really done for the club. And then he told me that it was my destiny to be what my father had been, and that I had no choice. And then I got scared. I wanted to run so bad, Jackson. I'm not one to tuck tail and run, but I wanted to that day because it's like my gut…my heart…knew exactly what was going to happen to me.

"Galen and four of his men tied me up and threw me in the back of a van. WE stopped after about twenty minutes and one of the guys put a handkerchief over my face. After that…" Dru trailed off shaking her head.

"Chloroform," Jax mumbled.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Next thing I know I'm in Belfast. I'm in a room. It was smaller than your dorm at the old clubhouse. I wasn't tied up anymore, but I knew I was locked inside. And I was right because I tried the door. There were no windows. The only thing that was on the door was this little peephole thing about the size of a Hershey candy bar. It would slide open. It was how they put food in my room. Well, what little food they gave me," she told him rolling her eyes as the last sentence left her mouth.

"I wouldn't give them what they wanted. They came in every day to get me and I trained for hours and hours. Hand to hand combat, reconnaissance, stealth…they taught me how to kill a man in every way. They gave me weapon training, which I excelled at because of you and Opie. But it was more than guns. I trained in bombs, which was kind of fun, but I still hated it.

"They quickly noticed that I was not giving them my best. So, in retaliation, the IRA beat the hell out of me. And I'm not just talking about their lackeys doing all the work, but the Kings themselves did it. I remember Brendan really well. He liked to take a whip across my back until I shredded open and was bleeding out to the point that I didn't think I could bleed anymore."

Jax was openly crying at this point. She watched as he shed tear after tear for her. But it wasn't pity that was in his eyes. 'Thank God for small favors,' Dru thought. She could tell he wanted to touch her, but he didn't dare what time she told her story.

"I still didn't give them what they wanted. I wouldn't bow down to them. I refused, and I figured I was going to do die for it. I expected to die in that place, Jax. I had prepared for it. I was actually at peace knowing that I would die. My body couldn't handle anymore, and they proved that when Galen came into the room one day and raped me. He raped me as hard as he could till it hurt so bad that I was begging for God to take me," she cried. "And then when He didn't, I knew there was no God. He wouldn't let me suffer that much."

"Dru—" Jax whispered as he leaned forward and grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Dru."

"It's not your fault. I wouldn't give them what they wanted. That's on me. I was not going to allow the Kings to change the person that I was," she paused. "And then I couldn't fight it anymore. The rapes just got more violent, and finally they broke me. But I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing that, so I played it off like nothing had happened, when in all reality it did.

"And then the worst thing happened once my training was done…"

Jax waited while misery was pouring over his body. He didn't know what to do to comfort her even though he was begging himself to find a way.

"I was sent out on missions for the Kings. They wanted certain people killed. Some politicians and mobsters, and then some civilians too. I killed them because I knew if I didn't I would endure even more than what I could handle. I already knew my breaking point. I didn't want to step over it.

"When I had completed those tasks, Galen wanted to…mark me…to show his ownership. To show that I was finally his."

"Dru…" Jax growled. "What did he do?"

"He burned my Reaper from my body."

Jax sucked in a breath. He remembered the day that Clay had allowed Dru to get the Reaper tattooed on her body. She had been ecstatic, proud to know that she had earned a place within the club. She couldn't become an actual member, but she could be an honorary one. She was the club's property, a bloodline from an original. She had to be marked as such. Dru hadn't seen it that way. Getting the Reaper placed on her had been a step forward for her.

Opie and he had been there the day that she had it tattooed on her. She'd had it placed on her left side close to her heart. Jax had known why she had picked the ribs. It had been her first tattoo, and the only one that truly mattered to her.

"He burned the Reaper from my body, and then burned another brand into me."

It was those words that brought Jax back to the present. "Another brand?"

Dru nodded. "I was free to do what I wanted, but they still kept an eye on me. I had just returned from one of the…tasks….that they gave me. They strung me up by my hands. I was just hanging there. I remember my shoulder came out of socket once I began moving around, struggling to get away from the heat. Galen told me that I no longer belonged to the Sons, that I belonged to the Kings now and I needed to be marked as such. I had to be branded as one of them. He told me that I had no right to wear the Reaper. Hearing that hurt more than the brand did.

"They burned the Reaper from my body first and then placed a branding iron shaped as a crown against my shoulder next. I had never felt such pain. I was in so much agony that I passed out. I woke up days later back in that room. It still fucking hurt and I couldn't move. It wasn't until a couple weeks later that I could finally even walk. Before everything hurt too much to even stand up.

"It was then that I finally came to the conclusion that there was no saving me. I was stuck in an impossible situation. And it was that conclusion that saved me. I became numb to everything around me. Nothing hurt. I didn't feel a thing. I didn't think about Charming. I didn't think about the Sons. I didn't think about you. I couldn't, or I'd go right back to feeling nothing but sorrow and grief. And I couldn't survive knowing all the things that I had lost, including my own soul."

Jax kept on squeezing Dru's hand trying to give her his strength. He wondered how she had survived the hell she had gone through. Now he had an idea. The only way she had persisted was by forgetting all about him. Now didn't that just hurt him more than what he thought was possible.

"Well, obviously you finally escaped. How did you do it?" he asked.

Dru scoffed. "It wasn't without trouble. There was a man there. He was IRA too. The only difference between him and the others was that he actually had a conscience. He was one of Galen's men. Galen had ordered him to rape me, but when Liam came into that room, he refused to. He said he was a better man than one who would take away a woman's choice. He said he wasn't an animal. And he wasn't. He would take ten or fifteen minutes just to make me feel human again. He would simply talk to me or just hold me. Liam helped me get away.

"The day that I asked Liam to help me escape from the Kings clutches was the day that I killed a politician for Brendan. The politician, who shall remain nameless, had two small children. I didn't know that going into the mission. It wasn't until I had already killed him that I found out that bit of information. Knowing that made my heart ache for them. I took their father away like mine was taken away, and I hated myself after that.

"When I came back, I confronted Brendan. I had never had the courage to challenge them after what they had done to me because I knew the consequences of it. I mean, that's how I ended up the way that I was then. I couldn't antagonize them further, but that day I did. At that point, they could've killed me and I wouldn't have cared."

Jax hated hearing that she hadn't cared about her own life. Thank God she had lived. He brought her hand to his face and rubbed her hand against his face. Jax wanted her to feel his presence just like he wanted to feel hers.

"I remember Brendan back handing me. He split my lip open. He told Galen to make me feel like shit so that I wouldn't dare cross him again. He told me to torture me. Galen knew the only way to accomplish that was by humiliating me, and he knew the perfect ways of doing that. I was raped by him one last time," she paused to inhale and exhale roughly. The tears kept on coming. "And the things he did to me and said to me during that last time…they're still in my head. Those memories will never go away. I haven't slept well in…I don't know how long. I don't even remember what sleep is really.

"It was after that happened that Liam helped me get away. I came back to America and moved around quite a bit after that just to stay off the radar. I couldn't stay in one place for too long. I was too afraid of getting caught again. When I finally became comfortable again I settled in Savannah, Georgia. I continued the work that the Kings had taught me cause it was the only thing I knew…know. I immediately checked up on you guys and kept doing that.

"I made a lot of contacts over the years. They've kept me in business. I communicated with Opie a few times. He would tell me stuff," Dru paused again and Jax realized they were back to present times. "And then the call came in from an acquaintance of mine that you all had been arrested. And you know the rest."

Yeah. He knew the rest. When she had returned out of the blue for Opie's funeral he had been floored. He'd been angry at first because she had the audacity to come back after abandoning them three years earlier. He remembered the rage he felt. If only he had known why she had been gone for so long. Jax would've wrapped her up in his arms and never let her go. Then she left again. That had hurt more than her showing up unexpectedly. Granted he hadn't done anything to make her want to stay. He had slapped her trying to make her feel as low as he did.

"I'm sorry I hit you that day, Dru. You didn't deserve it. I was just mad because you just showed up out of nowhere after being gone for three years, and then you made that comment about me being like Clay, and I just…I lost it," Jax explained. "I'm sorry I did that to you, Dru. I'm so sorry."

She squeezed his hand. "Water under the bridge, Jackson. I might've deserved the slap a little bit because you're nothing like Clay. I regret saying that to you."

Jax smirked. "But you definitely retaliated well. You have a mean right hook."

Dru chuckled. "Well, I did learn how to fight from you and Opie. Then those skills got even better with the training that the Irish gave me."

It was that comment that made their moods darker again. Jax didn't have anything to say. He needed to say something, but he didn't know what would make Dru feel better. There was really only one thing he needed her to know.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Dru," he told her. "None of this is your fault. I should've done something to make you stay four years ago, before you even left the first time. I don't know why you felt the need to leave, but I'm sorry you felt you had to. My only hope now is that you never have the desire to leave again because you can't. You can't leave me again, Dru. I need you too much. I need your friendship and your loyalty…I need everything.

"You are a part of me, just like I'm a part of you. We've been intertwined for so long that I don't know where I begin and you end. That's the way it's always been with us. It's never changed. And knowing what I know now…it still doesn't change anything. I still need you and you're still my best friend. I still love you. I just see you differently now. You're stronger than what I gave you credit for. You're an incredible woman, Dru. Don't ever think that you're not."

Dru grabbed him up in a hug and tightly fitted her body to his. She couldn't get close enough. He had just taken the biggest weight off of her shoulders. She had been terrified that after Jax knew the truth he would only see something dirty, maybe even think she had betrayed him the four years she had been gone. But like he'd always done, he implicitly trusted her and believed that only the best could come from her.

Jax held onto her, rubbing her back and sometimes running his fingers through her long red hair. He'd always loved her hair. He grabbed her beneath her arms and easily picked up her petite body. He sat her across his lap so that nothing separated them. Not even air.

It was at that moment that Jax felt his body stir. He felt like a tiger that was finally allowed out to prowl and pounce on his prey. Dru had always been the one. He'd just been too afraid to do anything about it because she deserved more than what he had to offer. He'd always known that Dru would make the perfect old lady because she knew what was expected and she would blindly follow him anywhere. But she wouldn't allow him to get away with certain things because the girl did have a backbone.

Jax had loved Dru from afar for as long as he could remember. He just hadn't done anything about it because he wanted more for her. But at this moment, this vulnerable moment, he forgot all about those reasons. He reached up to grab her face between his hands, and quickly before he could change her mind or she could stop him, he kissed her.

Fireworks exploded between the two. Jax struggled to keep himself leashed. Dru was grinding herself against his cock and he was harder than he'd ever been in his life.

What they didn't realize because they were too wrapped up in each other was that Tara was standing at the door witnessing the whole thing.


End file.
